


They only love me when nobody is around

by Jacksoncutie25



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boarding School, Bullying, Dark Past, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 50,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacksoncutie25/pseuds/Jacksoncutie25
Summary: Got7's life in a school dorm together.Everybody has a reason for why they act like the way they did.
Relationships: BamBam/Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum/Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Choi Youngjae/Everyone, Everyone/Everyone, Im Jaebum | JB/Everyone, Jackson Wang/Everyone, Kim Yugyeom/Everyone, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Everyone, Mark Tuan/Everyone, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Life style

**Author's Note:**

> Here i am spamming as I said😁. My another story.

Just for you to know, everybody is in same age in this story.

"Jb, hurry up, you're going to be late again for your work." Jinyoung shouted from the kitchen.

"I know Jinyoungie" Jb told as he emerged from his room and took the toast Jinyoung put on the plate for him to eat. He just shoved it into his mouth and rushed to their dorm door. 

"And Jb we're already running out of food supplies. With the money we have, it is hard to even pass one week. I am putting my earning to food as Mark will be taking care of our school supplies. You've to pay for mom's medical supplies so, Youngjae can pay for the rent. We already have three months bending on the rent. So, please try not to lose this job." Jinyoung told firmly to Jb, he just nodded and left. He knows that Jb's short temper would always be a problem, because of that he can't settle on one job.

As he was pondered on his thought about Jb. Bambam and Yugeom came into the kitchen. 

"Jinyoung, can we get something to eat?" Bambam asked as he looked at Jinyoung. 

"Oh, yeah. It is just rice and kimchi, I 'm sorry guys. But you know that we've to pay our expenses for that. So, we can't put more on food right now." Jinyoung explained as he put some rice on the bowls for them to eat. 

No matter how low money they have, he never let them starve. He is the mom of the group for some reason. 

After they ate Bambam and Yugeom also went out for their job. Well, not literally, they earn minimum to nothing on their job but they just doing that for experience. 

Yugeom was teaching kids, dance in a studio, in return sometimes he get paid but always he can have free lessons. So, it is somehow working out for him. 

Bambam was working as an assistant to some fashion designer. Well, that's what he say but it more like a trainee where he can get training without paying anything.

The people who properly work are Jinyoung, Mark and Youngjae. Jinyoung works part time in library, Mark work in a gas station and Youngjae work in a game center. 

Jb definitely working hard but because of his temper he always got fired from his job. For now he is working in a café. He'll get his pay check in two days. They had to pay for his mom's medical supplies with it. That is a crappy apartment, with a one small bed room and a living room connected to the kitchen. It's good for them for two reasons, one, they can afford it and two their land lady doesn't care about anything as long as they pay their rent. Korea was not a good place to live if you're gay and it'll be more difficult if you're in a polyamory relationship. 

They faced many problems because of that, but they didn't even thought about let go of each other. They're the only thing they have for each other. That doesn't make their now land lord any better; she is a type of person who didn't care about anything but money, which made this place less livable for the students like them. It's part of city where you can find most of people who work underground or atleast have connections with. They didn't even need the apartment if it wasn't for Jb's mom, who now everybody's mom. She is really sick so, they stopped her from working. She only allowed to do things she required if they're at the school. They always took time to check on her, one or other. 

Meanwhile,

In the past six months Jackson's life changed drastically, his parents got divorced, they decided to share his custody as one year he'll stay with his mom, the next he'll be with his dad. He knows it'll come to this, which surprised him was when his mom suddenly introduced one as his step dad, saying that they're gonna get married soon. 

When he say he knows this will end like this that doesn't mean that his parents are the type who argue constantly or anything, they just started to ignore each other. Finally come to the term where the two started to feel like strangers. So, they just decided to separate officially, which got more attention from everyone as they both are billionaires. His mom's marriage got even more attention as she married a commoner. Don't get him wrong he was not that type of rich kid who look down on others, he just couldn't comprehend how his mother met him on top of that fell in love with him in the short span of time. 

It's been only one week since they got married, that's why he couldn't believe when he managed to send him-off to Korea to a dorm school. He proposed this as a good idea stating that Jackson could learn how to live a normal life with only his earnings. He still couldn't believe that now he is on the plane to South Korea, the country he only visited for business purposes. Jackson been to many countries and he liked to learn about different countries' inner culture and different languages which is a trait from his father. He was now sitting beside his step brother, who is four years older than him. He also is doing his masters on Korea. His so called 'step father', he just refer him as Mr.Lee made his mom agree to this idea saying his now 'Hyung' Danny will take care of him, which he highly doubted.

Money has never been a problem for Jackson, not even now when his mother cut-off his allowance. As he already saved the money his parents gave him and made it investments, now he already own three world's best hotels and he also a holder of the shares of major companies and now he is trying to expand his hotel business into other countries. He achieved all of this when he is only 17 years old, which is a big thing. But he never revealed anything to the outside world, which now he thinks is a good idea. His mom and dad know about this they are the one that encouraged him, he felt relieved that his mom didn't told anything about this to Mr.Lee or he'll definitely tried to block him getting money from there too. 

He always thought he'll come to South Korea only because of his business. But, he never thought this would happen. Two days ago he finished his meeting and came to home happy as the investors agreed to invest on their new project, for the opening of resort on the same South Korea, only to hear this. He only had time to tell his manager who he trusts the most to take care of everything when he is not around about the change of plans. 

He came to reality when he felt the flight is landing.


	2. Really?!

Today has been hectic for Jb. He didn't even have a proper time to eat his lunch. At the time the night is approaching he most likely working on auto pilot. He looked at the clock and felt relieved, in five minutes his shift will end. He took the order prepared which consist of green tea and various types of smoothies. When he walked to table to deliver their order, he stumbled onto something and dropped everything on a person who just came into the café. 

The person, well Danny just slapped Jb, "You know how much this jacket cost? How did you know, you and you poor ass?" he asked as he brought Jb close by his shirt. 

Jackson didn't know what to do; he just tried to pull his 'hyung' away. "Hyung, just leave him."

"Shut up, Jackson. Don't interfere in this. You don't know how to deal with them." He told as he pushed Jackson. 

"Call your manager." He shouted as he searched for the owner or manager anyone responsible. 

Within minutes he got him fired. Jackson felt really bad for the waiter. After they landed, his hyung proposed the idea of going to café. He still couldn't understand why he was acting like this for a godamn jacket. Jackson atleast wanted to say sorry or something like that to the person, but got pulled out by his hyung. 

'Fuck this rich people' Jb thought and sighed for the nth time, tears already threatening to spill. He just ran to their apartment knowing everybody will be there. Now they have to put the rent money on the medical supplies. They already have three months bending of the rent, he didn't even know how he was going to face Jinyoung and tell him that he got fired from his job again. Everybody working their ass off just to run their household, they even took care of his mother. 

This time it's not even his fault, which throws Jb off more. If Jb didn't tried to stay in that job, he would've just punched the guy that slapped him, he tried to control his anger, so that he can stay in this job atleast until he got the pay check but luck was not on his side today. They have to tell the land lady most reasonable reason, so that she won't kick them out. 

When he opened the door, he could see everybody was returned from their work shifts, Jb just lingered on the door step few more seconds before he came in. 

Before he could say anything Jinyoung noticed something is wrong. "Jb, what happened?" which broke something inside Jb, as he let the tears fall. 

"Jin-Jinyoung, i-it is n-not my fa-fault." He said in between his tears.

"Jb, first you calm down and tell us what happened. Here, drink some water." Mark told as he pushed a glass of water into Jb's hand. 

After a few moment of sniffling Jb calmed down. 

"Now, tell us what happened?" Jinyoung demanded, he already has an idea, where this will go.

Jb explained everything to them, everybody was surprised would be an understatement, they all clearly know how short temper Jb is, that's why the part where Jb let the man that slapped him go was surprised them the most. They can't even blame him for this as it is not even his fault. 

Now, they have real problems to face, Jb lost his job which means Youngjae's salary will be put on the medical supplies of their mom, which also means they have nothing left for the rent. 

That's why now Jb and Jinyoung were infront of the land lady's apartment waiting for the door to be open. They determined to do anything just to get time atleast for another week. The moment they try to press the bell one more time, the door opened, revealing a lady in her late forties, she had a short brown hair which was permed. She always have scowl on her face, but today she was smiling, which means their chances of getting her agreed was high. 

"Ma'am, we're in flat 707." Jinyoung started. 

"Yeah, I know. Why are you here at this time?" 

"Well, our rent ..." Jb started but soon cut-off by her. 

"Oh, yeah. I also thought about asking you that. How come you get that much money that you even paid three months in advance? Are you taking any job in underground business? And who is that boy? He looked so cute. He talks even cuter. He also called me noona saying that I look younger." She started to ramble about a mysterious boy, which made Jb and Jinyoung confused.

"Our rents are paid!?" they asked simultaneously, which pulled their land lady's attention back to them.

"Yeah, a boy with a puppy eyes and brown hair paid your rent already. He said he was your friend. Tell him I invited him for lunch one day in my house. Now, get lost." With that she shut the door on their face. The duo just stood there dumbfounded. What was she taking about, someone already paid our rent, they didn't have any friends apart from each of other, who would this person be?

Jb doesn't know why but when she said puppy eyes and brown hair the boy who was with the person that slapped him flashed on his mind. But there is no way he would find out his address and his problems and came here to pay their rent. 'Them and their rich asses' he mumbled under his breath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	3. School

Everybody went to the dorm for a good night sleep. They already informed their neighbor Sunny noona to take care of their mom. Starting tomorrow they'll have to attend the school.

Their dorm was great, it more like an apartment, as it has three bedrooms for seven people, only students with potential on both studies and sports get the dorm like this. It got small living room bigger than their rented apartment's and a kitchen and each room has their own connected toilet. 

As for the time being they didn't need to share it with other people as they are the only students who got selected for this on their class. They always top on studies and they're also the best players in the foot ball/ soccer team, as Jb is the captain.

Morning,

Jackson woke up early, he couldn't even sleep properly, as he thought about the things he has to deal with in this year. First, he was going to a new school which is not a big problem compared to his other problems as he never studied in one school for long time, plus he is in second year of high school which is better than freshmen, right? Second he has to stay in a dorm, which he thought will not be much trouble if he got friendly with his roommate, that'll be easy for Jackson as he can became friends with anybody. 

Third he has to work in a café near his brother's uni to hid the fact that he can get money from elsewhere which is going to be more pain as he also have to manage his business related stuff with the time he got in between this. 

As he thought about all the things he sighed to himself anyway, he has to get ready for school early today, so he won't be late. 

For the night he was staying on their mansion on Korea, which was now used by Mr.Lee and his son as their house. 

After he got ready, took all of his things, when he reached to grab his phone, he remembered something important. 

"How did I forgot, this?" he smacked his head as he called his manager. 

Jb and others entered the school five minutes before the class starts, they went to their class room straight. (It is more likely Korean education system and class structure and everything will be like that. Where teachers change as per timetable and students will be in a same class.)

They got their new seat arrangement which land Jb alone with no seat partner as Jinyoung and Yugeom, Mark and Youngjae got assigned with each other. Bambam got assigned with Hyunjin who was also on their foot ball team. Jb went to his seat which was at the back of the classroom. 

After the bell rang, their teacher entered the classroom with a boy behind him. The moment Jb noticed the he knows who he is. 

"Okay, everybody settle down. We have new student. Go ahead introduce yourself." Mr.Kim encouraged Jackson. 

"My name is Jackson and I am from China. Please take care of me." He told as he bowed in front of the class. Everybody already started to talk about how cute he looks and talks things like that, which frustrated Jb more. 

'Cute?! What are they talking about? Every word he said felt like venom. Take care of him, huh? I'll show him how good I can take care of him.' Jb smirked as he thought to himself. Because of that he couldn't listen to what their teacher said, that's why he got confused when Jackson came to sit beside him. 'Oh! He is now my seat partner.' He looked at him and he turned and smiled towards Jb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	4. G-7

On outside Jackson was smiling towards him but inside he is just freaking out. He already planned to met him and apologize for his brother's behavior. That's why he seeked the information about Jb and went to pay their rent and everything but when he decided to met him his hyung called him asking where he went things like that so yesterday he couldn't tell anything to them. Now, he regretted delayed meeting them and apologizes. Jackson just filled in those thoughts that he doesn't even realize, that lunch break had started. He came to reality when everybody got up to go out of the class. He took his way to staff room. Mr. Kim already told him to meet him at the lunch break.

When he entered the room Jb was already there talking to Mr. Kim. Jackson lingered on the doorstep for a few seconds before Mr. Kim noticed him.

"Come on, Jackson. I asked you to come to notify you about your dorm room. You're going to share the room with Jb and other five boys in our class. You may already seen them earlier. Anyway here is your key card. You can ask about the password for your dorm from them just in case if you forgot to carry the key card. Your dorm number is G - 7. Jb you can help him find it, right?" Mr. Kim finished as he looked at Jb expectantly.

Jb just smiled devilishly, well it looked like that to Jackson where it looked just like smile to Mr. Kim, as he replied, "Of course, I can. We should take care of our new student, right?" 

"Okay, it's settled then. Jb'll arrange everything for you." with that Mr. Kim dismissed the two. 

Jackson took his luggage that he put in the corner of the staff room earlier this morning and followed Jb out. When they are out of the school building the others also joined them. 

"So, he is going to share our dorm?" Youngjae asked curiously. 

"Yeah, you guys go ahead and eat. I'll join after I showed him the dorm room." Jb replied. He still needs to tell the others about Jackson. They already know the story just need to know that Jackson was the one who was with the guy that slapped Jb. 

"So, you two are going to share room now, right?" Bambam asked after thinking.

"Oh! Yes. Now only Jb think about it everybody already has a roommate Jinyoung told he'll sleep alone, so took a small room within Yugbam room and Markjae shares a room, till now Jb uses the whole room for himself. He looked at the others to ask them to think about changing room. But before he could open his mouth, "Don't even think about asking to change rooms. We are definitely not gonna change." Yugeom said firmly. 

Jb know that will be their answer but he atleast wanted to try but Yugeom made it clear. 'No changing of rooms.' He is going to share it with Jackson. 

After that everybody parted ways to eat lunch leaving Jb with Jackson. They didn't speak to each other until they reach their dorm room. 

"So, the password was 159110." Jb told as he pressed the numbers to unlock the door. He just led him straight to their room. 

The room has two beds on either side of the room which was parted by a book shelf in the middle giving somewhat privacy and near that either side has a study table. The room looked more like a mirror image, but with one looked empty without books, clothes and things in general. Jb already using the side near the doorway which leaves Jackson the inner side. Jackson just put his luggages on that side. He didn't bring much as he can buy anything later. 

They started to walk back to the school, that's when Jackson found the courage to speak.

"Jb, I am sorry for everything that happened yesterday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	5. Foot Ball

"Jb, I am sorry for everything that happened yesterday." 

The moment Jackson finished Jb was holding him by his shirt staring straight into his eyes. 

"That's not how apologies work, dear. You'll definitely regret even meeting me in your life. It'll be much better for you if you stay away from me." With that Jb released him and left that place. 

The rest of the day Jackson didn't even turn towards Jb's side. He also noticed other friends of Jb also started to ignore him. School not going to be easy as he thought it would. 

Jackson released a sigh of relief when the final bell rang denoting that everybody can get out of the class, which means it is his time for to meet his football coach. He is well known player and he even came to Korea for games and stuff. When he met the coach at the break time he told him to come at evening so, he can introduce him to the team. His coach even remembered him from one game he played in here, South Korea.

When he neared the ground he was taken aback, as he saw Jb and his friends there.

"Don't tell me they're also on the football team.' He prayed as he got near. 

"He was the one that I was talking about. He will be a great addition to our team. I am sorry I forgot your name." his coach started, others turned to look at him. Shock was more apparent on Jb's face.

"Oh, my name is Jackson, coach." He said as he bowed to him. 

"Is he the one you are telling us about?" Jinyoung asked one more time to clear if there is any misunderstanding. 

"Yes, he is the one. He is one of the best strikers I have ever seen. Jb, you and him can make a great combo. From today he'll be practicing with us." Their coach told as Jb was the only best striker they have on team right now. Another striker position often changes as per others performances.

"There is no way we are gonna play with him as a team." Jb told with finality.

"Why was that?" the coach asked.

"We really can't work as a team with him, right guys?" he tried to bring others for his support too.

"Yes, coach. It's been only one day. But our relationship is not good." Mark tried to take his side.

"Can I see who are have a problem with him joining the team?" his coach asked, which he got response as six of them raised their hands. 

"So, it is you six. Okay, how about this? You six play oppose to him. If he scored one goal in 7 minutes he'll be in the team. Is that okay?" their coach suggested as he already know about Jackson's skills. He knows he can pull it off. 

"What do you mean like six of us against him alone?" Youngjae asked puzzled. 

"Yeah"

"Coach, you're not joking right? You know we're the best players on the team. He didn't stand a chance against us alone." Bambam asked unbelievably. 

"He is also a great player. What do you say?" he asked as he turned towards Jackson.

"Well, can I see them play for some time, and then we can have the match." Jackson asked.

"Of course, you can. You guys up for the match? If you back off he'll be on the team directly." Coach warned. 

"Yeah, we are ready." Jb finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	6. The Match

For an hour, Jackson just watched them play. 'It is worth to have a confidence like that when they play this good.' He thought to himself. 

Now, it is his time for the match. Six of them took their positions. Jb was his first opponent as he is the striker, then behind him he had Mark and Yugeom as they are mid fielders, then there is defenders Youngjae and Bambam and finally Jinyoung, the goal keeper. 

Jackson closed his eyes to just thought about how to tackle everybody, every other players are surrounded the field to look at them play. Jb's eyes were fixed on the ball, which was under Jackson's right foot. 

The moment the whistle blowed Jackson kicked the ball and passed Jb like lightning, Jackson noticed that Jb has a trouble making sudden decision on the field, he just planned out the moves, if the move changed he'll have trouble playing, he doesn't know how Jackson play which gave a big advantage to Jackson and disadvantage to him and Jackson used it for his gain perfectly. He knew Jb thought he was gonna challenge him and face him straight, but Jackson just passed him and he was so fast, that Jb didn't even register him passing.

When it came to Mark and Yugeom, Jackson knew he has far less chance with Mark, so he just tricked about going on Mark's side but changed his direction suddenly to Yugeom which caught him off gauard, when he passed them, he didn't take any chance as he uses the momentum to shoot the ball. Others didn't expect him to kick the ball for goal this soon. The ball perfectly went in on the right top corner of the post. He knew if he tried to score on the left corner Jinyoung will definitely block it, so he scored the goal in only one minute and twenty seconds. 

Everybody was shocked then they started to clap after few second. 

"So, he'll be on our team. You'll practice with others from tomorrow onwards." Their coach said, as he pats Jackson on his back. 

When Jackson looked towards, the others they didn't seem to be happy.

After showered and came out of the locker room, Jb's phone rang. Everybody went for their work, Yugeom and Bambam went to check on his mom. Jb told them he will be going to search for another job. He looked at his phone and it was unknown number. He attends the call.

"Who is this?"

"Mr. Im Jaebum? I am the manager of Team Wang enterprises."

"Ye- Yeah, wh- is there a reason for you to call me?"

"Well, actually I called you to give you a job offer."

"Wh- What? Job offer? For me? Isn't Team Wang is a big company and they're going to open a hotel in a week or so and planning to build a resort?"

"Yes, it is the same Team Wang. Well, our CEO Mr. Wang just saw you handling a customer with much patience and he told us to find you for our company."

"Re- really?!"

"Yes, if you're interested in the offer. We can talk about details. Come to the office, to the address I send you."

"But, I am in high school, I can't..,"

"I know. We already checked your background and everything, it'll be part time job for you. If you're interested come to the office we can discuss further details in here." With that the line got cut.

Jb tried to process everything that just happened. Manager of Team Wang called him and offered him a job, what the hell is going on? 'I have to tell everybody this.' He mumbled to himself as he rushed to the dorm.

Jackson started working on the café today. His manager called him to inform him that he talked to Jb about the job offer. 

He'll be working until 10'o clock in the café. The café owner seemed to be a nice person Amber. He thought they'll be get along quite well. He decided to work three days in the café and two days he has to work on his business, which he knew will be hectic. But, he'll always try to have weekends free from any schedules to focus on only studying and relaxing, he'll be working on the café on Monday, Wednesday and Friday.

For today, another co-worker, Luhan stayed with him for closing the café but it'll be only him from his next shift. After they locked the café, he said his goodbyes to Luhan and part ways to go to his dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	7. Patience

When he entered the dorm, everybody went silent for a second before they started to continue with their conversation. They're also seemed like they came from their work. Jackson didn't even stop to try to have a conversation with them. 

After he showered and lied down on his bed, he heard bit of their conversation, "Do you believe that they called me to offer job?!" Jb exclaimed.

"Maybe it was some sick prank that someone tried to pull on you." Jinyoung told. 

"Yes, Jinyoungie is right; there is no way they're going to offer you job." Mark reasoned.

"Yeah, why would they even choose you, think about that?" Bambam also chimed in. 

As they started to put more reasons back and forth, Jackson fell asleep.

After they confirmed Jackson is asleep, Youngjae started, "You think he noticed us cuddling?" he asked. 

"Yeah, I think he noticed but didn't seem to think much about it." Mark supplied. 

"No, I think he didn't notice anything. We better be careful around him." Jb said. 

Nobody in the school knows about their relationship. Everybody just knows them as best friends. They're not ready to face the consequences if anybody found out about them.

The next day was the same until morning break, when Danny came to the school, with only one intension, to humiliate Jb and his well, lovers. They were just on the hallway when he spotted them; students are either talking in groups on the hallway or walking for wherever they wanted to go. 

"How can you act this low?" Danny yelled gaining the attention of the most people on the hallway; sadly Jackson was in the class, so he didn't even have the idea of what is happening. Jb and others also turned to look at the source of the sound. Jb's eyes went wide as soon as he caught the face of Danny.

"I am talking to you only. You, the ones who don't even have enough money to pay their rent, you took our money." 

The realization hit them. They knew what he was talking about. Did he was the one who paid their rent, if he is then why he was now shouting on their hallway. So, many thoughts started to run on Jb's mind, before he could voice out any of his thought, Bambam spoke, "What are you even talking about?"

"What am I talking about? The rent that was paid was from our money, my money. How did you planned to return it? Did you plan to return it at all?" he started to straight away insult them. Jb felt his anger at its limit, each second he is holding back was the new record for him. Everybody's eyes were on them, they're already started to whisper stuff to each other probably starting new rumors about them. 

Before it could escalate they were brought to principal office, "Who are you and why are yelling at them in the hallway?" the man behind the table asked with practiced patience to Danny. 

"Well, I am Jackson's brother, he was the new student in this school and this people made him pay their rent with our family money, that's why I am here to collect the money." Danny told still with somewhat yelling tone. 

"If that's the case..." with that he announced Jackson to come to the principal office through the intercom. 

Jackson was confused as he knocked on principal office's door, he had no idea why would he was summoned by principal during the class time. When he entered the room he was shocked to see Danny there. 

"Sir, you called me..." he trailed confused with the whole situation.

"Is he your brother?" he asked. It would be weird to explain him his whole family situation so he just said "Yes".

"Well, he created a big scene on the hallway about you paid their rent. Did you pay their rent?" 

"Yes sir, I did. But, what does it have to do with him?" Jackson was still confused. 

Now, Jb knew he was right when he thought of Jackson that night indeed he was the one that paid their rent. But somehow he felt more anger bubbling towards him. He was in a situation like this again because of him. 

Before, anyone could speak principal continued, "Did they forced you to pay their rent or something?" 

"No sir, I just voluntarily paid their rent." 

"Right." With that he turned to Danny, "Everything got clear now, he paid their rent voluntarily I can't do anything for that. Now, you all go to class, Jackson you send off your brother after you made things clear and make sure nothing like this happened in future or you'll be the one in the trouble, understood?" he warned him, which made Danny to smirk. This is why he came here in the first place, just to make things difficult for Jackson.

"Yes sir and I am sorry for everything that happened." Jackson just bowed. With that all of them left the office. 

Jackson felt the rage burn more as he saw others looked at him betrayed. 

"Why the hell you care about how I spent my money?" he snapped towards Danny. 

"It is our mom's money which means I also had share on that."

"Didn't you understand the part where I said it is my money?" he asked losing his patience. "I said it is my money. I earned it so I will spend it the way I wanted if you had any problem in that you can..." he stopped himself saying anything further. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	8. Not So Good

After he send his so called brother off, he went to class only to see the others glaring at him whenever they had the chance. 

When the lunch break rolled around, Jackson was pinned to his locker, by the one and only Jb. Others also surrounded him, making it look like typical bully scene. 

"Did we ask you to pay our rent?" Jb asked, for which Jackson only shook his head. 

"Answer us, bitch." Jinyoung said as he pulled Jackson by his shirt and pushed him hard which made him hit his back on the locker and earning a painful groan from him. 

"N-no" he stuttered out. 

"Then why the hell you paid our rent and your brother came here?" this time it was Yugeom who was asked. 

"I- I am sorry. I didn't know anything about him coming here, i-if I..." before he could finish Jb cut him off. 

"If you did, what would you have done? Tell me? Did you hear his Korean? It doesn't even felt like Korean. Tell me what would you've told him? 'Hyung, don't come to my school, please.' Something like that?" he mocked him with his accent. He just punched Jackson strong in the stomach with that he just left him there. Jackson just slide to his knees as he clutched to his stomach, his eyes already teared up. 

Jb didn't notice the way Mark and Bambam flinched when he made fun of Jackson's accent, he didn't notice the way they send apologetic glance towards the boy he just left on the floor. 

Jackson knew it'll only get worse, but he didn't expect to be pinned against the same locker on the same afternoon but by a different group. Jackson knew they were seniors. So, he just tried to speak his way out, maybe it was some misunderstanding. 

"Hyung, I think you mixed somebody with me." He tried. 

"Well, we are caught the right person. Is that Korean that you talked right now?" they all laughed at the leader's comment. 

Jackson was not weak, never he just didn't say anything to Jb and others, because he knew somewhere he deserved that, but, he'll never let anybody bully him. 

"Oh, I see. I can speak Mandarin, Cantonese, English, Shangainese, Japanese, French, Thai and Spanish clearly. Did you think you can understand any of it if I spoke in any of those languages?" he sassed. 

He knows what'll be the outcome for this, he blocked the moment the leader looking guy raised his hand to hit him and punched him straight on his face, the other guy on the right side of the leader, just tried to kick him on the stomach, he caught his leg and hit the next on who came beside him to punch him, making both of them fall, with only one punch on the gut another one was down, which left only three others, the other three tried to attack him at the same time, two of them came to lock his arms and the centre one came to punch him on the stomach, but Jackson kicked the two that first approached him and punched the last one right on his face. They tried to get up, but a teacher called out all of them, that's when Jackson notice, there is a circle formed around them, and Jb and the others was the part of it, there is a definite surprise on their faces. Jackson didn't had much time as he and the seniors were brought to the principal office by the teacher who caught them in the middle of fighting. Jackson now hate his life, he was going to the principal office for the second time in a day for not a good cause. 

The talk on principal office didn't go that well, he just handed their punishments to their coaches as the seniors also the part of basket ball team. The seniors didn't look concerned, as if they already know, it'll be come to this and they didn't have to worry about that, but Jackson's didn't look pleased when he found out about this and Jackson knew he screwed up and it is only the second day. 

When evening rolled around fear started to get hold of Jackson. Jackson went to the field, he immediately spot the coach waiting for him, others already started to practice, "Coach, I am really sorry, they were the one that stated bullying me." He tried to explain. 

"If you really feel sorry, then how about, running fifty laps around the ground with kicking your ball, then fifty laps only running?" coach kinda asked but already fixed with his punishment Jackson knew he had no other option, so he started off with his punishment running with maintain the ball on the line of your running was definitely a punishment for awhile it was okay then you'll definitely feel dizzy. By the time he finished the fifty laps, he can't even stand straight his coach was generous enough to give him five minutes break before he had to starts to run his another fifty laps. 

By the time Jackson finished the fifty laps it is already dark, their coach left Mark for incharge of him. 

Jackson just lied flat on the ground when he finished the last round. 

"Good, now you can go to the dorm." Mark told him in English, with that he called Bambam who said he'll be waiting for him in library. 

Jackson was so tired to notice that Mark spoke to him in English; he just replied with, "Thank you." He was the only one on the field. Jackson didn't notice the seven creepy figures went into the locker room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about naming the seniors with BTS but I didn't know all the names of them, I only knew RM, so I left it at that I hope it didn't so much confused when you read it. 
> 
> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	9. AmeriThaiKong

Jackson just lied on the field for ten minutes or so, then got up and went to change in the locker room. The moment he entered the room, he saw the seven seniors who he fought this afternoon, he knows it'll not go well, if he confront them now, so, he decided to flee from the scene, but soon stopped by the seniors, who were pulled him inside the room and locked it. 

They know that there are surveillance cameras around the field, that's why they chose the locker room for their attack. Soon, two of them picked Jackson up and held him in place with their hold on his arms. Jackson didn't even have the strength to struggle, his throat was dry from all the running, he couldn't even scream much. The leader of the group hovered over him, "So, attacking us?" he asked as he punched square on his face, Jackson stumbled a little but got in the place by the two holding him. 

"You sassed us, before, right? Now say something with that pretty mouth of yours?" the other one said as he kicked him on the stomach with his right knee? The pain was unbearable for Jackson as he already has a bruise formed on there, by the punch he received from Jb earlier. Jackson felt so helpless now, he can't do anything to save himself from this situation, it was first time in his life that he was in this kind of situation. He always had friends by his side, because of his cheery personality. But, he'll never accept his defeat without trying, he is top business man at this age for a reason. 

"I can't believe you were such a coward, just tried to attack me while I was alone and not have enough strength to defend myself." Jackson knew it will definitely bring him down more. But, he just refused to look like a loser infront of them. 

"Is he for real?" the leader looking one asked as he smirked, well, we are going to show you how much bad we can cause. You'll definitely regret say that to us." Another one said with that they just started to kick, punch and slap him, at the end he was on his knees, there is already blood streaming down on his face and his hands felt like they're gonna rip apart by their pulling.

"It's bad that, your mouth was empty, that's why you're talking rubbish, how about you use that pretty mouth of yours to make me feel good, huh?" the one that kicked him said, as he got near him and started to remove his pants. "You know, you're actually looking gorgeous, just the attitude wasn't right, I know how to change that." With that he held his head in place with the grip on his hair, Jackson winced he screamed and struggled to get free of their hold, but everything felt useless as the given situation. 

At that time, the door of the changing room, opened, revealing shocked Mark and Bambam. They are shocked to see the scene infront of them. They just waited at the school entrance to see if Jackson left the school as he looked too tired to even move. They didn't want to show their care for him directly that's why they chose to wait there it make sure he is alright. It became late, that's why they came to check on him.

The moment the seniors saw them, they paused what they are doing Mark was angry, that's all he could tell, he just went in and kicked and punched everybody that got near him. Bambam also doing the same, their seniors already know about their group so they just ran out of the room the moment they got the chance. Jackson just fell to the floor, without nothing to hold him, Mark and Bambam rushed to his side, they picked him up and made him sit on the one of the benches, Mark made him lean onto him more, Bambam brought him the water bottle and made him drink some. 

"It's alright. Don't worry, now we're here." Mark said in English.

"Thank you so much, Mark. I didn't even know what would've happened if it weren't for you two. Th- thank y-you." Jackson replied in English without even realizing he was having a conversation with Mark in English. After some time Bambam came back with the first aid kit they kept for the injuries on the field, and started to clean the cuts and put ointment on there, after that they started to walk towards their dorm that's when Jackson realized that Mark was talked to him in English, "Did you talked to me in English back there?" Jackson asked to confirm, he doesn't want to look like a idiot infront of them, "Yeah, why?" Mark replied in English. 

Jackson looked surprised. Bambam noticed that and said, "Don't be surprised, we are also foreigners. I am from Thailand and Mark is from LA." He replied in Thai.

"Oh, I never thought about that even your names are different." Jackson replied in Thai, still shook by the fact.

"Hey, are you talking anything bad about me?" Mark asked with a smile, and continued, "Don't worry we'll take care of you. we realize that only the situation that made you look bad towards us, but you're actually a cool kid."

"But, we can't help if others are around. If you need anything just ask us, okay?" Bambam completed. Jackson just nodded his head, something warm spread on his chest; he couldn't help the smile that spread on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	10. Happy

Mark and Bambam told Jackson to come in after few minutes and entered the door, the moment they enter, JB called them and told them that he has to tell something to them and they are only waiting for them to join.

When they all settled on the living room, Jackson opened the door, he wore a cap and mask so that no one know about the things happened, he didn't even try to look at the others, he just went straight to his room. The moment the door is shut, everybody turned their attention to Jb, who called everyone and now grinning like maniac. 

"What is it, Jb? Why you look so much happy?" Jinyoung asked as he couldn't control his curiosity anymore, when he returned from the work, Jb informed him that he has a good news, but didn't told him anything until, they have everybody. "Well, I went to the company and I got the job." He told still grinning.

"What company? What are you talking about, Jb?" Mark asked confused, everybody looked at him weird, that's when he noticed that he was asking him in English. 

"What company are you talking about?" Bambam distracted them before it get more awkward. 

"Did you guys forget about that? I already told you right, Team Wang manager called me about the job offering, so, I went to check if that was real, you guys don't even believe how much big that building looked, and from tomorrow I am going to work in there, can you guys believe it?" Jb screamed with joy. 

"Really?! That is really Team Wang manager that called you?" Youngjae asked with his bright sunshine smile. 

"Yes, if it worked out perfectly, there'll be no problem for us in the future, all of us can go to the college like we wished, our whole life will change totally." Jb told as hope shines brightly on his eyes about their future. 

"What job do you gonna do on that big company?" Yugeom asked with his full attention now on Jb. 

"They told that I was gonna be one of the coordinator for the hotel they're gonna open here in a week and from tomorrow I am gonna start my training for that." He explained. They all talked about the things happened there until they all fell asleep on the couch and the floor beside each other. 

Jackson couldn't even sleep, whenever he closed his eyes things that happened today on the locker room flashed in his vision, and because of his punishment he couldn't get to go to his office, today is the one of the worst days of his life, so he came out of his room, only to see the beautiful view of everyone sleeping while they're cuddling each other. So, Jackson took some pictures of them on his phone, he knew it is not appropriate to took picture like this, but it somehow calmed his mind instantly and they are so cute like this, then he took the blankets from their rooms and covered them and he switched off the light on his way out, once he was out of his dorm, he called his driver, Hendry "gege, can you pick me up on the next street of my dorm?" he asked in Mandarin. 

"Gaga, did you start to overwork here too? It is 1am; don't tell me you are going to work in the middle of the night without sleeping." His driver on the other line spoke, but sounded like he was already on his way. These types of conversations were common between them. The people who he is working with always try to take care of himself because Jackson had the bad habit of overworking himself. 

"No gege, I couldn't sleep that's why I thought I could use this time to overlook at the files of our new hotel, you know it's opening is in a week." He spoke as he walked towards the destination. When he reached the next street, the car was already waiting for him, after he entered the car, Hendry started to drove off, Jackson slowly took off his cap and mask, already aware of Hendry's eyes on him, through his peripheral vision. The moment he noticed Jackson's bandages the car came to an abrupt stop.

"What happened, Gaga? Did somebody tried to attack you?" he asked as he turned to look at Jackson.

"What are you talking about, ge? Why would anyone tried to attack me? Nobody knows who I am." Jackson laugh, he tried to laugh it off, the whole situation, but Hendry knew Jackson clearly, so he pressed again, "Then what happened?" 

"I...I just slipped from the stairs. It's nothing big, ge."

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" 

"No gege, it is really nothing that big, my friend already treated it." After some more affirmations, he started the car again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	11. Broken

When Jackson entered the building it is mostly empty besides some staffs who work the night shift, the moment he was on his office floor, he was accompanied with his manager Eric. 

"Gaga, what are you doing here, at this hour?" he asked as he led him to his office. 

"Because of some things I couldn't come here earlier, ge, that's why I am here now. But, what you are doing here at this time?" 

"Well, Hendry messaged me about you coming here, that's why I am here, if you need anything." After that they go through all the paper work, it is nearly, 6am when they finished everything, Jackson got up from his chair and stretched and turned to Eric who was now rearranging the files, "Gege, took care of Jb. If anything happens just call me and don't tell him anything about me, pls." he said which made Eric to look up from the files. 

"I don't understand why you want to help him, without telling him that it was you." Eric asked as he also stood up to stretch.

"Well, it is complicated and it is better this way so please don't tell him anything, okay?"

"Okay, you know I will do anything for you, right?" Eric told as he looked at him romantically which made both of them laugh. 

The boring classes where you don't even understand half of what was going on, was so much nice for Jackson compared to the other things that going on his life. Because, during lessons he didn't even turn to look at Jb he'll always focused on the teachers, even though he was always thought about what would be Jb doing now.

It was during lunch time, when Jackson tried to walk towards a table to eat with his tray, the seniors who bullied him yesterday tripped him, which made his whole food to fell on... Jb, of all people. 

Jackson was uncertain for a moment he looked up to see who it was, the moment he saw Jb he opened his mouth to apologize, but Jb cut him off rudely if he could add as he lifted him up using the grip on his shirt, "Look, who we have here? What are you doing in cafeteria, anyway? Shouldn't you be dieting for you weight management or something? Did you look at yourself in the mirror? You already look like a potato." Jb told him as he still held him by the shirt. 

"What?!" Jackson looked completely shocked, he didn't even know what to say, his past flashed infront of his eyes, it is not the first time that something like this happened to him, when he was in third grade, he changed schools in between school year and the bullying started the very first day, and this was the exact thing that they said to him 'you look like a potato' which made him starve for a week before his parents found out about that and made him change school. He never thought he'll hear that again, 'am I really fat?' 'Did I didn't deserve to eat?' many thoughts took the hold on Jackson's brain. 

At the back, Youngjae also seemed to be shocked by Jb's words, when he heard Jackson's broken 'what' it was his breaking point as he ran out of the cafeteria, and away from them, Jinyoung was the only one to notice him as he followed him out. Youngjae went straight into the washroom and locked himself up in one of the cubicle, Jinyoung quickly called Jb and informed him everything, Jackson didn't even react when Jb left him and went out of the cafeteria with the others, he seemed to be completely submerged in his own thoughts.

This gave the seniors the chance to bully Jackson as they throw more insults about how 'fat' he look, and things like that, they seem to understand which hurt him the most and start using that against him. Jackson felt his cheeks starts to wet, he was crying in long time, he just ran out of the cafeteria to the garden and sat under a tree, brought his legs to his chest and let himself breakdown. 

When, the others reached the wash room, Jinyoung was still trying to talk to Youngjae to open the door. 

"Youngjae-ah!" Jb called as his voice broke something in Youngjae as they then only heard the sobbing sound of Youngjae. 

After much more apologies, promises and consoling from outside, Youngjae opened the door. 

But at that time they were clueless of what they broke. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	12. It's good to have someone

Today was the first day for Jackson to practice with the team, whatever happens in his life he'll never let that affect the game or the way he approach his team, even the coach was impressed with their team play, it looked like they were practiced for years with each other, they all played like they all are talk through the telepathy or something, everyone had the exact idea of what the other one will do which made it easier for them, and Jackson seemed too involved in the game, just so he could take of his mind from unwanted thoughts, after the game today Jackson had the shift to work on the café, so he went there. 

Today he found out why his brother recommended him to work on this café, stating it was near his uni, just to torture him. 

"How long it'll take for you to get my order?" he asked rudely as Jackson placed his order on the table, it is a simple strawberry milkshake, Jackson let out a short breath just to cool himself down a little bit. From the moment Danny entered into the café, he ordered Jackson around like he was some kind of servant for him. 

"Sir, it only been three minutes since you ordered." He replied with the trying to be sweet voice and turned leave, Danny just huffed and took the shake to drink and 'accidently' dropped it making mess on his pants, shoes and the floor, Jackson turned around and saw the mess. 

"What are you looking at shouldn't you be cleaning this? Clean this up." He yelled at Jackson, which got the attention of everybody in the shop, Jackson took the paper towel to clean the mess on the floor but Danny put his leg infront of him, "First clean this up." He ordered again, but before Jackson clean that up, Amber reached their table and signaled Jackson to stop, "Sir, is there any problem?" she asked trying to be nice.

"All I want was him to clean this mess that he made." He replied still slightly yelling.

"But sir, you were the one that dropped that, shouldn't you think it'd be too much if you asked him to clean your pants and shoes?" she said still trying to be nice. 

"What are you even saying, he was the one that dropped it on me." He still argued.

"Sir, I saw you drop that and if you want we can even show you the security camera footage, if it came to that situation, there'll be a chance where you have to apologize to him for false reporting" she said with the sweet smile. 

That's when Danny looked up and saw the cameras that were fixed throughout the café, he just huffed and took the paper towel from Jackson's hand and wiped the nearly drenched pants and shoe, as he mumbled something and left without even paying his bill. Jackson just shook his head, he couldn't even believe that his brother was this kind of person, he turned towards Amber to thank her and apologize to her, "I am sorry, Amber I'll pay for everything and thank you so much for your help." He bowed to her; Amber was from USA so she didn't mind with being called noona or anything. 

"It's not your fault Jackson so you don't have to pay for it." She assured him. 

"No, he is actually my brother, so I have to take responsibility for what he done." He explained.

"Do you mind sharing with me what was going on later today?" she asked. She knew definitely they are not biological brothers just by looking at them, and she also care about Jackson even though she only knew him for only few days. Jackson for only few days, he accepted her offer he also needed someone to vent out his feelings or he might go crazy from keeping everything secret. Later that night he explained everything to her after they closed the café. After he finished she looked shocked. Jackson didn't blame her nobody will expect the boy that work in their café to be a millionaire himself without his parent's assets. She promised him that she will never tell anyone about him, she knew about the danger Jackson would be in if his identity revealed. 

"Thank you so much, Amber" he thanked her.   
"But, I couldn't do anything to help you in anyway." she said confused.

"No, thank you so much for asking, caring and listening to me." Jackson told with a most sincere look on his face. 

"Don't worry; I'll be always here for you. If you need anything just let me know." She told as she hugged him, which made it too emotional for Jackson, "The one I thought a little boy was already own a big ass company?" she asked as it made Jackson giggle a bit she smiled contently. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, please comment anything 😁 I love reading them. 
> 
> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	13. Lunch Day

When Jackson returned to the dorm, others were like always talking to each other about their day on the their work, he just went straight into his room, he didn't even look at them, but if tried he would be seen the another concerning gaze sent to his side other than Mark and Bambam. 

Once he was in his shared room, he changed into his PJs and went straight for bed because his stomach already screaming for something to eat, he tried to ignore it as he listened to the conversation outside and fell asleep, soon the tiredness caught him up and bring him to his sweet sleep. 

The next morning is the same, he woke up went to school, bullied by the seniors and practiced and went to office and worked until late into the night, expect that he didn't eat. It went like this for a week, in which the hotel was opened. Jackson knows that it affect his energy as he always got tired during the football practice. Energy drinks are the only thing he relied on during those times. Youngjae noted that as well as he noted Jackson's disappearance during lunch breaks.

But, today was the unlucky day for Jackson as today was the 'lunch day' as they call it in the school. The day when every student in the class ate lunch together in their classroom stating that it would help them to grow healthy relationship with everyone in the class. Jackson maybe liked the concept if he didn't on his 'diet' where he let starve himself. 'Everything going to be ruined today' he thought to himself as the announcement came on their first hour. 

When the lunch bell rang and the students already started to put their desks together to create a bigger table for everyone to sit around he just wanted to buried under the ground. It's not gonna happen, some students already brought the portion of lunch for their classroom, 'so we are going to eat like a one big family, huh?' he sighed as he sat on his chair, which was placed in between two student who he didn't even know the name of. 

After sometime everything was served all they have to do was eat, that is what the difficult part for Jackson. He looked around and everyone was already started to eat, he know he also has to eat so he took a small bite, and swallowed the feeling of food went down felt foreign to him. He wanted to vomit it out immediately, his stomach already started to ache, but he just ignored it and took another bite, he just started to eat mechanically ignoring everything. 

When he was at finishing his lunch, he couldn't take it anymore he felt the fight between his stomach and the food he ate, he didn't look at anyone, he just excused himself in nearly a whisper and stood up to went to the wash room. 

He ran towards the wash room once he was outside of his class, he just locked himself in a cubicle, so he had no idea that Youngjae also got up and came after him to check on him.

He vomited everything in his stomach, after that he just crouched down brought his knees his chest he just cried. Youngjae heard him breakdown from the other side of the door, at that right instant Youngjae decided to put him back together no matter what the cost is. 

Youngjae went to class like nothing happened, he acted like that around his friends too, he has rage towards Jb for putting Jackson at this place but he was already apologized and everything and he didn't got involved after that, so Youngjae can't just solely blame Jb for that. Jackson didn't attend the afternoon classes, as he just stayed inside the wash room. He kinda felt sick when the final bell rang, but he decided to go to the foot ball practice. 

During the practice, the sickness only got worse so Jackson went to ask his coach for permission to leave early, but on his way to the coach he fell down and fainted. Mark, Bambam and Youngjae were the first ones to rush to his side. 

Mark told their coach that he was going to took Jackson to the infirmary, Youngjae insisted that he also have to go with him, so here they are waiting as the doctor checked Jackson, he still didn't came to conscious. The doctor put IV as he punched Jackson's left hand, after making sure everything was okay, he approached them. 

"Are you his friends?" he asked the two of them. 

"Yes, doctor. Is there a major problem or something?" Mark beat Youngjae as he asked worry was evident in his voice. 

"No no, nothing big. It is just lack of nutrition. Just tell him to eat on time and more healthy foods, okay?" he said. 

"Okay, doctor. When will he woke up?" Youngjae asked hiding burning anger in his heart. 

"He was free to go after thirty minutes, okay?" with that the doctor left. 

After twenty minutes Jb called them asking are they going to join with them, Mark insisted that Youngjae has to go and he'll take care of him, at the same time Youngjae also had the urge to talk to Jb. But soon Bambam joined with Mark stating that he'll be giving company to Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	14. Past don't have to be sweet

When Jackson woke up he didn't expect to see Bambam and Mark waiting for him. After sometime, their doctor informed them that they can leave, they went out. 

At that point, all Jackson wanted to do was just lay somewhere and sleep it off, but Markbam insisted that they have to go and have some fun by pointing out that Jackson didn't visited the awesome places in Bambam's book. So, now they are walking on the street in which they told was a building and they can see the whole night view of the city. 

After sometime of walking they were standing infront of a building which was definitely would have 50 stories, they offered him to buy drinks or snacks. Jackson agreed to get green tea with a condition that he will pay for everything, which certainly cheered Bambam as he picked up more snacks. Then they proceeded to go to the rooftop of the building. 

When they reached the rooftop, Jackson was stunned the city at night looked amazing. The high-rise buildings were not new for Jackson it just he never seen the city from this view. He automatically went to the edge of the building, to get the full view, soon he was joined by Mark and Bambam on either side of him. 

"It is so beautiful." Jackson said as he turned to look at Mark. The darkness and the light sources around made him look like an angel. Jackson felt his heart began to beat fast, he have doubts that they were in a polymary relationship. The only reason he didn't sure about that was finding polymary and gay relationship is rare in Korea, and he didn't want to point out or question about their relationship with each other, but he couldn't took off his eyes from Mark when he saw him on that light. 

Jackson's hands were already fisted as he tried not to do anything stupid, he turned away to look at the city once again, but now the night view wasn't seem to as impressive as he thought it was before he look at Mark. 

"So, how come you guys came to Korea?" Jackson asked as he tried to end the silence in between then which he felt uncomfortable, both of their head snapped towards his side, "I mean if you wouldn't mind...?" he added nervously.

They seem to thought about it for a moment, then Mark spoke, "Well, when I was twelve I visited South Korea with my family, my parents were journalists, investigation journalist to be exact, they wanted to dig deeper of Korea's underground market, and they met Bambam there and in the processs of trying to save him they both got killed." Mark finished without showing muck emotion on his face, eyes fixed on the far away building. Even Bambam looked surprised for a moment because Mark was not a person who let somebody in easily. Jackson was shocked to hear that he never expected them to have such a horrible past, he opened his mouth to say something but his mind still didn't finished process the words that he can tell, so he stood there opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of the water. Before, he could say anything Bambam started, "When I was twelve, I visited Korea with my parents for a vacation. I got kidnapped, well, that's what I thought first by a gang then they sold me from there to another gang which was known to be the biggest gang in South Korea, and I am certain that I have no way of escaping from them, I used to do the drug runs for them, that's how I met Mr and Mrs. Tuan as they disguised as one of the people who works underground, when they came to know about my story, they tried to track my parents, but soon discovered that they were the one that sold me to the gang in the first place." At this time Bambam's voice broke as he let the tears fell, Jackson just held him close as he let him cry into his shoulder, Mark hugged him from the other side. As they cocooned Bambam from either side, they whispered sweet words to him to stop him crying. They stood there like htat for over ten minutes. When he stopped crying they let him go, Jackson was terrified to know about their life. "I am sorry guys, I didn't mean to..." he started but soon cut-off by Mark, "No Jack, we shouldn't have told you if we didn't want to, we just want you to know more about ourselves." He reassured him, but he didn't stop there, "after my parents death, we ran away as we feared maybe they are gonna come after us, that's how we met Jb. He also was going through so much at that time but helped us right away when he heard our story; from there we were living with everybody. They are all great people you just met them at the wrong side." He finished. 

"I know they are all amazing, I am the one who is been wrong, well, we can't change the past but I am going to try to be better in future." Jackson declared. 

Bambam started to freak out as he noticed the time; it is nearly ten already so they made their way to the dorm. But for the every step he take Jackson felt more sick, he started to sneeze when they came out of the building soon he recognized that he has a fever but he didn't tell anything to them, he just told them that he got cold, when they entered the dorm, he thanked Mark and Bambam went inside his room only to found out that he has no medicine what so ever. He didn't want to go out right away, so he just lied on the bed, waiting for all of them to settle on their bed. He fell asleep without realizing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	15. Taking care

In the middle of the night he was waked up by Mark, who held him something to drink in the soup bowl. Jackson was tired as hell he didn't even want to open his eyes, but Mark insisted that he should get up and drink that. Jackson sat down on his bed, it was chicken soup that Mark brought him, Jackson didn't say anything he just drunk everything in that bowl, he forgot about his 'dieting' then Mark gave him some pills.

"Take these, I know you have a fever and you can't take pills on empty stomach that's why I cooked some chicken soup for you, my mom used to cook me that whenever I got sick, Now hurry up, take these pills."

Now came to the consciousness fully he noticed that there is no Jb in the room, instead it was Mark, Jackson was confused. But he took the pill never less.

"What's going on? Where's Jb?" he asked slowly. 

"Oh, he and Youngjae share the room for tonight, as they had a fight and they wanted to talk it out. So, I am sharing the room with you now, well, that's also for good, if I didn't came into the room, I would never found out that you had fever, you were mumbling something in you sleep when I got inside, so I tried to wake you up only to find out that you have fever. Why you didn't tell us, Jack?" Mark asked in somewhat pissed tone. 

"I am sorry; I just didn't want to disturb you guys. So..." 

"So, you didn't tell us, huh?" Mark asked keeping his voice low but expressing his anger with words. 

"I am sorry." Jackson smiled, he knew he shouldn't be happy for making Mark upset, but seeing someone he didn't think would take notice of Jackson's health actually upset because he is sick was, what made him happy. 

Jackson wanted to talk to Mark the whole night but Mark made him shut his mouth and tucked him in bed, even gave him a good night kiss. Jackson didn't remember anything after that as he closed his eyes he drifted off to sleep. 

The next morning, Jackson woke up feeling much fresher, he opened his phone to check the time only to notice that it was already 10'o clock, so maybe he is not going to school today. The dorm looked silent so he came to the conclusion that everybody left, that's when he there is a medicine packet on his night table with a note sticked on it. 

'Sorry, I didn't wake you up on purpose. Take rest and take the pills after eating something, okay? Take care.'

He smiled as he thought about the incidents that happened last night. 'Oh god! I ate last night. I ruined my entire diet. Oh no!' were the first thing that came to his mind, as he rushed to the wash room, on his hurry he didn't lock the door, he didn't think much about that as he was the only one in the dorm. But, that's not true, Youngjae, after their doctor told them he had no problem and left he went to visit the doctor again to confirm his theory about Jackson didn't eat during these days, their doctor agreed and asked him to take care of Jackson as stating he is already too weak. Youngjae's anger just increased with everything he heard so for. 

That's why he had big fight with Jb that night, Jb apologized to him again. So, he decided to stay at dorm as he gave the others reason that he has stomach ache and can't attend the class today.

His heart shattered into pieces when he saw Jackson leaning on the toilet bowl trying to vomit everything with a crying face. He just wanted to hold that boy console him tell him that he is beautiful, so he just did that. At first Jackson looked shocked but soon Youngjae's sweet words melted him as he cried into Youngjae's chest, as Youngjae held him tightly. 

After some time, they both settled on the living room, Younjae started "This is not your first time like this right?" Jackson only nodded. 

"Don't worry, I know how you feel. I also had been in that situation before. So, you're gonna do what I tell you to do, okay?"

Jackson turned to look at Youngjae confused, what does he meant by he also been in the same situation? Jackson opened his mouth to ask but Youngjae interrupted him and asked, "Want to know about myself?" 

"Ye-yes, if you don't mind." Jackson added carefully. 

"No problem, I don't mind, really by knowing me you can understand why you can trust me on this matter. My parents were the type of people, everybody call like fitness freaks, until I reach age ten they took care of me and everything like every parents do, but when I reached age ten, I was a bubbly looking kid as I look now. They are not pleased with how I look, so they started to put me through exercises and dieting. It was alright at that time, I did everything they told me to do, but I looked the same after everything which didn't well received by my parents, so they started to throw insults about how I look to get me motivated that's what they say. But, that got opposite reaction from me as these things got the best of me; they let me starve for days. Even I start to accept the fact that I don't deserve to eat or smile or live. I was twelve when I first met Jb, Jinyoung and Yugeom, they are the ones that gave me strength and made me realize that I deserved to be happy. So, I did what I had to do, I left my parents and everything I know but I gained a whole new family." He finished. 

There are no regrets or sadness on his eyes; he still believes that he took the right choice. Jackson was shocked again in less than 24 hours. 

"You know they are all awesome, they are the ones that bring back myself that I lost. You'll definitely like them when you come to know about them. But, don't tell the others that I told you about myself or anything, okay? Jb'll definitely get mad if he came to know about this." 

"Don't worry, I promise." Jackson told with a smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	16. Trouble

"I think we don't have much ingredients to work with." Youngjae told as he searched in kitchen shelves. 

"Why don't we go out to eat?" Jackson suggested. Jackson was ready to eat again and start to live again, when he heard Youngjae's consoling words for an hour, he decided it doesn't matter how he look, it is what he do, he never going to get those thought have a best of him, never. Youngjae seemed to thought about the idea he knew others were having hard time earning money, "It will be my treat." He added. Youngjae accepted the offer. 

Now, they are sitting on one of the restaurant table, Youngjae excitedly talking to him about how others helped him to get back to normal, when the food arrived, "You know when everybody lost hope, Jb was the stubborn one, he still believed that I can live a normal life, even though he didn't know about me very well, he been there always for me." Youngjae's eyes sparkled. Some unknown feeling took hold in Jackson's heart. He felt jealous, why he isn't a part in that family, jealous why nobody noticed him that he had been hurting except Youngjae. Jackson felt more grateful towards Youngjae. If he didn't notice him, Jackson will be in a serious trouble. He was certainly starts to like his life in Korea, it is not bad after all. 

Why Jackson thought it was going to get better, he hit himself for thinking that as he was ordered to stay behind with Jb, after the final bell rang at the next day of class. Everybody else were slowly packing their bag and getting out, his dorm partners and maybe his friends if he could call them that, sent him a worried glance before they left. Mr. Bong turned towards them angrily after everyone was out of the class. 

Well, if you want to know what happened, here is the flashback

Jackson got ready to school as he smiled to himself. He was excited to go to school in a long time. It was mostly good till their final hour, with Jackson going to eat lunch in the cafeteria, the seniors tried to insult him like they always do for the past week, but Jackson ignored them for good, nothing they said hit him like that did before. Jackson was happy Mark, Bambam or Youngjae will smile at him when nobody notice, it was really a great progress for Jackson. But his happy mood got spoiled during their math class. 

Jackson didn't know why but he could always tell that their math teacher, Mr. Bong had something against Jb. Since he always tried to put Jb down, he will always try to corner Jb on something, which would be not a big thing to begin with. But today it gone to a level where Jackson couldn't control himself, it was a simple problem he instructed Jb to do, but, Jb didn't even try as he know one way or another he'll find a way to give him punishment or made him got out of the class. It all started for a silly reason, if you ask Jb, once he corrected Mr. Bong when he solved a problem wrong, which triggered something inside him as he always tried to corner Jb, that's what he thought, turns out he already hated him for always topped in the math test, unlike the students who got tutored by him. They couldn't beat Jb, which made many students withdraw from his tutor session. It was a big loss for him; he earned more money in that way.

Jb just stood there motionless as Mr. Bong solved the problem. "I couldn't even believe you don't know how to solve it. How you got class first on math, maybe I shoud talk to principal about reexamining you."

Jackson already tired of this shit; he looked at the board to look at the problem it was not even in their syllabus. But, no one in the class seemed to notice that or talk against their teacher, even Jb's close friends remained silent. 

"Sir, you could get the answer in two steps, why you solved it in this method with eight steps? And if I am being sane it's not even on our syllabus?" he asked as he couldn't even put up with his teacher's shit anymore. Jb is a good person; he doesn't deserve this type of treatment, even if he hate him. He gave life to Youngjae, Mark and Bambam and Jackson also a math lover, so he don't let the injustice win in the battle of math. Maybe, he was overly dramatic but he saw Jb solve more difficult problems than this, but their teacher always find a way to insult him, maybe he was tired of all this so he came to a position where he didn't even want to try, as there is no point in trying.

After Jackson's sudden outburst, their teacher looked stunned. Even Jb looked surprised there is no way someone is going to talk against their math teacher. He already told his beloved ones to not interfere in this as it only made them the target and Jackson was the last person Jb expected to defend him. 

Mr. Bong didn't look happy, he got near their desk, "Let's see who we have here, you are the new kid, right? What was your name?" he asked as he stood infront of Jackson, eyes piercing through him. 

"Yes sir. My name is Jackson" he answered as he kept the eye contact with him. 

"Just Jackson? Don't you have any last name or you are also an orphan like him?" he asked as he motioned towards Jb. Jb just mumbled I am not orphan like he was tired of mentioning that.

"Yeah, yeah, you said you had a mother but never brought her to school when we called for a meeting. 

Jb opened his mouth to say something, but Jackson beat him as he said, "He has a mother. And it was not appropriate to talk to us like that." Jackson said to make his point clear. 

Mr. Bong frowned a little as he didn't expect this outcome; soon it was replaced with anger. Jackson was never the one to lose his temper easily, he kept his composure. The air got thicken with tension, soon the final bell rang announcing them they can leave the class. Everybody froze as no one dared to move. 

"Everybody get out of here, quickly. You two stay, I've to talk to you" Mr. Bong ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	17. Deal

After everybody went out of the room Mr. Bong turned to them. 

"Don't worry; I am not going to hit you or anything. How about this? Tomorrow on my hour I am going to give you two, ten questions, it could be from anywhere, you can't complain about it being out of the syllabus. If you get any of those questions wrong, either one of you, you'll get suspension for each wrong answer a day. If two of you got wrong you'll get two days suspension. Are we clear?" Mr. Bong asked. 

Jb accepted what can you call it may be a challenge? He knew there is no way of denying it. He already fixed that he was going to get atleast ten days of suspension. He didn't know anything about Jackson's math skill. As he turned to look at the other to know what his decision was, he also nodded.

Jackson accepted it, is their teacher even asked them their decisions? He just asked them are they clear about the rules, right? If those questions were like he made Jb do, then Jackson has a solid chance of clearing them and he has quite a confidence on Jb too. So, he is not afraid. 

When Jackson settled on the bed to sleep, Jb opened the door; usually he will never come in until Jackson is asleep, so Jackson tried to avoid his gaze as he closed his eyes. 

"Hey you" Jb called him quite loudly in a silent room. Jackson suddenly sat up on his bed looking at Jb. 

"You better solve all the problems correctly. I am not ready to get ten days of suspension with you just because you didn't solve the problems right." Jb told in a stern tone. Jackson just nodded trying not to show his scared expression on his face. 

Next day, their math class was the hour before lunch break. Even though Jackson has confidence, he wished that somehow their teacher will forget about yesterday. Well, that does not gonna happen, right? He sighed to himself when he found Mr. Bong looking at their desk. Soon, they were in front of the board as he explained everything about yesterday's deal. Jackson didn't like to make eye contact as nobody in the classroom cares about what happens to him, but he was happy when he found out that, Mark, Bambam and Youngjae shooting thumps ups and smiling at him encouragingly. That made his heart melts. 

Then the questions started, the first three were easy as they were senior level but after that the questions were from university level. When Mr. Bong read the fourth question Jb sent a concerned glance towards Jackson's side, but Jackson missed it as he started to solve the problem. Jackson was capable of doing those problems without a problem. some students in the class looked bored as they didn't even know what most characters that are spread throughout the board, some looked in awe as they watched both Jb and Jackson solve the problems, the moment the question was finished even Jinyoung was impressed, with Jackson's math skills. He didn't know much about Jackson, so it is surprising to see that him solving complicated problems. 

After they finished all the problems, Mr. Bong looked at them with tight lips as he motioned for them to get to their seats. Jackson turned towards Jb, he doesn't know what he expects but ignorance was not the one. After some moments the bell rang denoting them that it was the lunch break.

That night, he lied on his bed after his shift at the café, thinking about the thing Mr. Bong said before they left the classroom today. Mr. Bong said he'll make sure Jb fail the exam, which they had tomorrow stating that he'll set an exceptionally difficult question paper for him. The score on tomorrow's exam will definitely impact the final grade and knowing that it is a division question paper, where everybody has question paper different from each other was not helping anything. Jackson sighs thinking about everything, what he can do to stop this from happening; soon a light bulb shined brightly on Jackson's head, with that he left his dorm and walked towards school. He didn't see his dorm mates after the practice; he knew they were also concerned over this as they were also there when Mr. Bong said this. 

Jb was not scared. He can solve anything; he tried to boost his mind. But he was quite concerned as Mr. Bong already knew what topics are Jb expert in and what are not. If he targeted his weak spot Jb might be fail, which is not good as it can cut off his scholarship. When he entered the dorm it was empty, that second he knew others were up for no good, so he rushed towards school. 

Jinyoung decided that he would do anything to get Jb pass on the test, so he decided to go to the school at night to steal, well, that made it sound like crime, maybe took some photo of Jb's question paper. Giving that to Jb, explaining everything and made him study it were the parts he still didn't planned, but he can pull it off. He cheered himself once more before he jumped over the wall into the school campus. Turns out that everybody had the same idea as him, he met with Yugeom and Youngjae first, they are also surprised to see each other, then when they went to the hallway, they met with very starled Bambam, and more calm Mark, near the corner which led to the teacher's office. What Jinyoung didn't expect to see was Jackson inside the teacher's office searching into Mr. Bong's desk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	18. Crime

Jinyoung looked towards others to see they are also surprised to see Jackson there. They stood there observing what Jackson was doing, Jinyoung was surprised once more seeing Jackson didn't trying to steal anything, he just trying to create a scene of someone stole the question paper, which will definitely postpone the exam. After he is satisfied with his work, Jackson turned towards the door only to see the others, he looked scared for a second, then his expression turned into surprise when he noticed that was his dorm mates. He got out of the office, Jinyoung opened his mouth to ask him something but Yugyeom's phone rang loudly in the empty hallway, which would definitely caught the attention of the security guards. They all rushed inside another room, which turned out to be chemistry lab. Yugeom in instinct attend the call, it was Jb on the line. 

"Geom-ah, where are you guys at? I know you're in school. So, please don't lie to me."

"Jb, where are you? We'll come to you." he whispered into the phone. 

"I am near the parking, geom."

"Okay, wait there for us." With that he cut off the line. After they made sure the coast is clear, they all move out of the lab to the parking. When they reached the parking lot, Jb approached them he was surprised to see Jackson there, but he didn't question anything. 

The only problem is, now they have nothing to use to claim on the wall. The wall is so high; they need something to get to the top of it. It is not a right time to wander around to find something. So they just decided to lift somebody to get there, and he can help lift others. So, the first one to go was Yugeom because of his height, he was the best pick to claim on his own, soon, Jb joined him, there. As he can help pull the others up. Then Youngjae, Mark and Bambam claimed the wall in the same pattern. Jinyoung insisted that he'll be the last one to make sure everybody got out safely and Jb had no intension to lift Jackson first or before his friends. So, only those two left, but when they started to pull Jinyoung up, Jackson was the only one who is supporting Jinyoung from under. But, they noticed flash lights and footsteps approaching quickly. They had no choice but to leave Jinyoung in order to save the others. Jinyoung knew they will never do that, so he let go off his hand and fell inside the school on top of Jackson and signaled them to get out of there. 

After some hesitance they comply before the guards approach them. But, Jackson and Jinyoung aren't lucky enough to escape, because they needed some time to get a hold of themselves after the fall, so they were caught by the guards easily. They were forced to stay in the school till the next morning. 

The others didn't sleep that night, they all regretted leaving Jinyoung and maybe Jackson there. Jb blamed himself too much, cause he was the one that supposed to took care of the others, which means he had to the one that stayed behind, why he left Jinyoung last, he kept blaming himself till the morning and he kinda missed Jackson's presence in the room even though he never spoke to him. 

The first hour was math for them, and they were told that there will be no exam that day because of the break in, in teacher's office. They had to act as if they don't even know about that. 

In principal office, 

Jackson, Jinyoung and Mr. Bong stood infront of principal's desk.

"Okay, first you two give you parent's or guardian's number, we have to inform them about the situation." Their principal said as he looked up at Jackson and Jinyoung. 

"I only have my grandparents." Jinyoung told as he gave them their number. 

Jackson didn't even know whose number to give, as his parents both are in abroad, "Both of my parents are in abroad..." he trailed off. 

"But, you have a brother in here right? We can contact him." Mr. Bong said.

Jackson looked uncertain for a moment there is no way he is going to let his step brother or father knows about this. "Alright then, get his number from him and inform them about the situation when they arrive here." With that principal dismissed them.

They were waited for their guardians to come in some kind of conference hall. After two hours all of them settled in the same room, Jinyoung's grandpa came for him and for Jackson it is his step father, Mr. Lee and Danny. Danny looked excited may be just to see Jackson got into trouble. 

Mr. Bong explained everything to them and they were given five days of suspension which they had to work in the school and the work will be assigned by Mr. Bong. Which is a small punishment compared to what they've done. They even could get dismissed, but just because of their good grades they escaped the chance of getting dismissed. After telling everything, Mr. Bong left giving the space for them to talk. 

Jinyoung's grandpa seemed to quite disappointed in his behavior, but he didn't complain that much. The highlight was Jackson though, the sound of a harsh slap echoed in the nearly empty room, Jinyoung turned to see it was Jackson who received that slap. Even he also seemed to be surprised by it. 

"I never get called to school like this even for my own son. What are you even thinking you are doing?" Mr. Lee yelled. Danny seemed to be amused by the result. 

"I am sorry Mr. Lee." Jackson told as he bowed. Jackson felt his eyes started to tear up. Even his parents never hurt him like this. 

"Come on dad. Let's go." Danny told as he pulled Mr. Lee out of there. 

Jinyoung looked at the scene confusedly. 'Did this mean they are not his real brother and father?' he thought to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	19. Saving Yugyeom

The next day Jackson and Jinyoung met Mr. Bong to know about, their work. They were assigned to clean trashes around the school. They work mostly in silent only speak to instruct one another about the work. Jackson would have tried to start a conversation if it was with any other person, but he kinda scared of Jinyoung so he kept his mouth closed and worked. But after sometime he heard Jinyoung calling for him, he first doubted that if Jinyoung really calling him or he just imagining things, but when he turned around to look he found that Jinyoung actually calling him. 

"Shall we take break for ten minutes?" he asked once Jackson turned towards his side. 

"Yeah" he told as he followed him to sit under a tree. 

For few minutes, they sat in silence, Jackson didn't mind it though, he loved to spend some time in silence. 

"Why did you come into the teacher's office that night?" Jinyoung asked breaking the silence. Because he was really curious he just wants to confirm his theory about Jackson came in there to help Jb. 

Jackson hesitated for a moment, "I came there for me. Mr. Bong said that the question paper will be tough and I don't want to fail in that test. That's why I came there." He answered. Feeling relieved by his great lie. 

"Oh, that's why you tried to create a scene of theft instead of just taking snaps of the question paper?" Jinyoung told with an amused tone, more to himself. But Jackson heard him clearly, and he started to blush out of embarrassment. 

"Did they are not your real father and brother?" he asked as he noticed Jackson's embarrassment. 

"Well, they are my step father and brother." Jackson answered simply. 

"That's why you don't look nothing like them." Jinyoung told as he smiled to himself, "Okay, shall we get to work then?" he asked as he got up and offered a hand to Jackson. 

Jackson looked surprised as he saw Jinyoung's offered hand; he took it shyly as he nodded to Jinyoung. 

Jackson never expect to be friends with Jinyoung this soon, this punishment was actually working great for Jackson. Even after their punishment was over, Jackson always visits the library where Jinyoung works first to help him to tutor Jb for the topics he didn't know much and then whenever he had time. Their friendship escalated quickly. Jackson find it easy to talk to Jinyoung as the time pass. 

It's literally a normal day for Jackson as he was on his way to the foot ball practice, when he saw Yugeom with the seniors. First he thought nothing odd about that until he got closer to them he noticed that they were bullying him. 

"Are you their puppy or something, why you always follow them around?" Jin asked as he shoved Yugeom slightly. Jackson learned their names from Bambam and Mark. (Thank you kairithicc for your help)

Their seniors bullying them was not surprising for Jackson, what surprised him the most was Yugeom just stood there looking scared, he didn't even dared to speak against them.

"Yeah, you are right, he always with Jb or Mark. Are you scared of us that much?" Jimin asked fake pouting. 

Yugeom didn't say anything, he looked like he'll cry like a five year old then and there. 

"Well, guess what? You should be." Namjoon said as he held Yugeom by his shirt.

Jackson knew what they are going to do and he also knew Yugeom couldn't be able to stop them. He knew he has to interfere. He rushed towards them and held Namjoon's arm before he could punch Yugeom. Yugeom looked shocked; he didn't even dared to move away from them. The seniors looked pissed when they saw it was Jackson.

"Did you forget about what happen to you when you fight us?" Suga asked.

"No, I didn't forgot that, you all got your ass beaten, twice." Jackson said with a smirk. 

With that Jungkook came forward to punch him but Jackson blocked it with ease, Namjoon tried to kick him from his spot on his left side, Jackson didn't notice V's hit behind him, just as Jackson notice that Jb blocked it and soon they all joined the fight, that's when Jackson noticed that jungkook and Jimin trying to hit Yugeom, Yugeom just defending himself by backing away from them, he didn't notice that he was nearing the fence, that placed around to separate garden and walk way. The edges of the fence was so sharp, Jackson took notice of it and rushed to Yugeom's side just in time to catch Yugeom before he fell on to the fence by Jungkook and Jimin's kick. But, his right hand got punctured by the fence, the fence pierced through his hand and blood started to drip on the fence. Yugeom looked frighten when he looked at the fence and Jackson's state, he started to scream for others. Soon, others joined them. Jackson also terrified about the situation, he was scared to take his hand out of the fence. Tears already started to stream down his cheeks. Bambam and Youngjae also looked scared, Jb checked Yugeom asking him if he is hurt or not, trying not to pay attention to Jackson. But, he also worried about the cute puppy. Jinyoung and Mark neared Jackson and tried to calm him before they move to take his hand out of the fence. When they took the hand out, blood starts to drip more; Jinyoung and Mark held it with a handkerchief. Soon, one of the teachers comes there, he instructed them to take Jackson to the infirmary before they met him in principal's office, and he brought the seniors along with him. 

Mark and Jinyoung never let go off his hand as they lead him to the infirmary, blood started to stain their clothes and hand but they could care less, followed by worried Bambam, Youngjae and Yugeom, Jb followed them without having much choice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	20. Pain

Jinyoung and Mark held his hands tightly stopping most of the blood loss. When they neared the infirmary Yugeom is the first one to burst into the doors, shouting to get the attention of the doctor, Bambam and Youngjae followed him to help the doctor, to set everything. Mark and Jinyoung never let go off his hand until Dr. He there to take care of it. 

After cleaning the wound with Jackson only hissing here and there, his hand was wrapped perfectly. Everybody looked relived when the doctor assured them there is no major problem. Dr. He turned to Jackson, "Ga, where else you got hurt? You better tell me yourself." His voice was stern but his eyes looked concerned as he looked at Jackson. Jackson looked hesitant at first then he started to remove his shirt, that's when they noticed the shirt seemed to be soaked near his right shoulder blade. Dr. He immediately stood up and helped him remove the shirt. Jackson was wearing a black button up that's why they didn't notice the blood soaked the shirt. They all seemed shocked to see another cut on his right shoulder. "We have to stitch it up. If you are uncomfortable with it you can leave the room, and I want one of you to hold him until I finish stitching up, he hates the drugs we give during these times." Dr. He explained seeming to know more about Jackson.

Actually, that is true; Dr. He was the one who helped him during their seniors bully about his looks. He will found Youngjae but when he was with others, he always came to Dr. He. He always took care of him as his younger brother, and the fact they both are Chinese made it even better for them to communicate with. 

After hearing Dr. He's words, both Bambam and Youngjae left the room immediately, Jinyoung was confused when Yugeom doesn't move to go out, Jinyoung knew that he has traumatic experiences with needles and stuff and he hate seeing blood, he shook him to gain his attention, "Geom-ah, come on, we can wait outside." He told him slowly. Yugeom just shook his head, "No, Nyoungie. He was at this place because of me. I want to be with him atleast." He told more clear than Jinyoung expected him to talk. He knew today's events disturbed Yugeom but Jinyoung noticed the determination on his eyes when he decided to stay. Jinyoung stayed with him on his side and looked between Jb and Mark asking who going to hold Jackson without words. But, Mark was fast to move to took Jackson's side, Jb moved to the other side of Yugeom providing him some assurance, that everything will going to be okay. 

The moment Dr. He started to stitch, Yugeom shivered evidently as he was provided by the clear view of the cut that doctor is working. Jinyoung and Jb's grip on him got tightened and they whispered some assurances to his ear. But, Yugeom's mind only filled with the thoughts of the pain Jackson was now feeling. It was all because of him. He knew if it weren't for him Jackson would have never got hurt. Unconsciously tears started to flow down on his cheeks. 

Jackson on the other hand, was in so much pain, but bit his bottom lips to control him from screaming out loud. He knew Yugeom already felt guilty that he got hurt because of him. Jackson knew that thought was absurd but he understand where Yugeom came from, he would also think like that himself, so he didn't want to make him feel more guilty by screaming his lungs out, which he will definitely do in these kind of situations. Mark held him in vice grip saying things like, 'It'll be alright.', 'I got you' to distract him from the pain. Jackson felt the needle pierced into his skin and close the cut when it got pulled, he tried to distract his thoughts from that, but nothing worked for him. 

After a long painful twelve stitches, with Jackson only let his silent tears flow, Dr. He handed them bunch of tablets. "These are pain killers to help you to sleep, if you need some and these are for the fever, if you had any later, okay? Please take care of him." Dr. He finished with a sincere tone. 

"Don't worry, Ge. I'll be alright and thank you so much." Jackson said as he gave him a slight hug with his left hand. 

Yugeom seemed relieved when the doctor said Jackson doesn't need to stay in infirmary; he thanked Dr. He with a bright smile. 

"Oh, and one more thing he may feel little dizzy because of the blood loss. So, make him take rest." Dr. He told them before they left the room. 

"We'll take care of him. Thank you so much for your help." Mark thanked him and bowed. 

After they went out of the infirmary, they realized they still need to go to principal's office to talk about the fight. When they neared the principal's office they noticed that the seniors were sat infront of the office. The teacher who caught them was also waiting for them there. 

"Oh, you finally came? Come on, you have lot of things to explain." With that he led them into principal's office. 

After they all settled inside the office, their principal turned towards them, "So, what happened? What did you do this time?" he asked as he looked towards Jackson. 

Jackson was barely standing up by the support of Bambam and Yugeom on either side of him. He was too tired to even feel guilty. "They are the one that started bulling me first." He stated as he looked at the seniors. Yugeom looked shocked at his statement. 

"So you decided to beat them with your friends' help?" their principal asked trying not to show his anger on his face. 

"No, no. they had nothing to do with the fight. They just get there when the teacher saw us." Jackson tried to defend the others. 

"Well, they definitely going to join you in the punishment, though." Their principal JYP said to Jackson and turned towards the teacher "Inform their class incharges to take care of their punishments" with that he dismissed them, they all bowed and went to leave. "Keep in mind if you get into trouble one more time, there'll be a major chance for you get dismissed from the school, okay?" he warned Jackson, he just bowed and apologized for one more time as he left the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	21. Punishment

When they reached the dorm, Yugeom went with Jackson and Jb's shared room, not even giving the chance to argue with Jb. Jb didn't say anything as he joined Bambam on Yugeom's place. 

Jackson is tired as hell when he entered the dorm, he just wants to fell face first on the bed and sleep it off. But, Yugeom insists that he should change his clothes as he still didn't get out of the bloody shirt. He also didn't like the smell of the blood, so he complied with him and tried to change into some comfortable tee and sweat pants. He changed into sweat pants without much trouble but he couldn't put on his tee, as Jackson thinking about giving up on the tee Yugeom got near him as he took the tee out of Jackson's hand. Jackson looked surprised as Yugeom literally put the tee on him. His fingers lingered a few seconds even after he put his tee. As Yugeom went to turn, he noticed that Jackson's hair was now fell on to his forehead. He started to fix that, he only let go when he heard a knock on their door. 

Yugeom opened the door to reveal Mark holding food for both of them. He accepted it gratefully and said his good night to Mark, with that he closed the door. He handed the food to Jackson forgetting about his hand, Jackson tried to hold the chopstick on his left hand, that's when Yugeom noticed Jackson got hurt on his right hand. He took the chopsticks from Jackson's hand and started to feed him. They didn't speak a word, it's like they reciprocate each other's action. After finished his meal, "Thank you so much for helping me" Jackson said. 

"No, no. I should be the one thanking you. If you didn't come at the right time, who knows I would be even dead by now." Yugeom explained as he smiled at Jackson and started to eat his food. 

After he finished his meal, he got changed into Jb's PJs. They don't mind anyway, when he noticed Jackson was already asleep. He was sleeping on his left side as his right shoulder also got hurt. Yugeom touched his forehead to check if he has a fever, fortunately he doesn't have one until now. So, he went to his bed. 

Yugeom didn't sleep peacefully that night; he woke up time to time to check on Jackson. When he woke up at the middle of the night, Jackson was shivering, mumbling something in his sleep. He rushed towards his side and woke him up, his skin was burning so he made him took his tablets after sometime, Jackson fell asleep, with Yugeom on his side, well infront of him, on his bed. 

As the morning arrives, both of them didn't say anything about slept on the same bed, they just got up, got ready to school together, Jackson feeling much better now. Yugeom helped him put his shirt on and to tie his shoelaces. 

When, he got neared the school Jackson realized that their class incharge Mr. Kim now is on medical leave, so Mr. Bong is their new class incharge. Suddenly, he felt too sick. Why these types of things always happened to him? He sighed as he went into the class. 

The class almost went normal with Mr. Bong's instruction for them to stay after the class end. When the final bell rang everybody left the class except the seven of them. 

After the final student left the class Mr. Bong turned towards, Jackson "So, you are the one that said they had nothing to do with the fight, right?" he asked more leisurely.

Jackson had no idea where he was getting with it; if it has a slight chance of getting them out of this he was willing to risk anything. "Yes, sir. They had nothing to do with anything happened there." He tried. 

Even before anyone could say anything, "No, they were bullying me; Jackson just came there to help me." Yugeom defended him. 

Jackson tried to oppose it, but got cut off by Mr. Bong, "Oh, that was interesting. But, the punishment is for Jackson only. How about you write, 'I don't get into trouble again' for hundred times on the board. Then you all can leave the class. That's it." He finished. 

"His right hand already got hurt. He couldn't even use his hand properly. I can take the punishment for him." Yugeom tried. 

"It's all already decided Yugeom. You guys take your seats, you can leave when he finish writing." Mr. Bong said as he sat on his chair. 

Jackson sighed, he has to do this anyway, he got near the chalk holder and hold the chalk, his hand squeezed right at the wound when he hold the chalk, he bit on his lips to control himself and started to write. 

He only writes ten times, but he can already feel the blood seep out of the bandage. He knew no one could do anything for this; he has to finish writing to escape this torture, so he continued with more determination. When he was halfway blood already started to drip out of his hand, tears flowing out of his eyes. Yugeom also crying just by looking at Jackson. 

When he wrote hundredth time, he just fell onto his knees, holding his hands, crying. Mr. Bong got up from his chair and said they can go now and left the class. Mark and Yugeom were the first one to reach Jackson; they rushed him to the infirmary. Jackson got changed into the new bandage. 

They only missed their football practice, then they all left for their work, today Jackson had to go to the company so he went there, it already get complicated for him, he has to get in before Jb came there, because, he always have the work in first floor. Jackson finished much work without a problem. 

Later that night, when he opened the dorm's door, everybody seemed already went to bed, so he went to his room silently. As he opened the door, he noticed that Yugeom was wide awake, seems like waiting for him, which got confirmed when he rushed to Jackson, the moment he noticed it was Jackson. "Where did you go? Did you go to work, when you need to rest? Why you came to home this late?" Yugeom asked as he hugged him.

These words melted Jackson's heart. His parents love him and everything but they never waited for him like this as they know he will always come late. Did he say home? It is a weird feeling but Jackson was enjoying it. "Well I went to work and it's not that late." Jackson said as he felt his heart getting warmer by Yugeom's smile. 

Yugeom didn't waste anytime as he placed the food infront of him, it is some soup and rice, so Jackson can eat with the spoon, more like how he ate today's lunch. They mostly ate in silence with Yugeom sometime cursed Mr. Bong for his punishment. 

After they finished eating Yugeom got changed into PJs, Jackson took his, "Do you want me to help you to get changed?" he asked. 

"Yes, if you can." As Jackson finished saying, he was already by his side helping him to get changed. 

They lied on each other's bed, Jackson just looking at the ceiling, without sleeping. That's when the question he thought about asking Yugeom popped in his mind.

"Yugi, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, what is that?" 

"Why you didn't even try to defend yourself yesterday?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	22. Better to be alone - Part 1

"Why you didn't even try to defend yourself?" Jackson asked. Suddenly, the air in the room got thick. 

Yugeom looked uncertain for a moment, and then he looked at Jackson, "It's because of the things that happened to me when I was a kid."

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No,no, no. it's just not a pleasant memory. Everything was perfect for me until I was 9. That's when my dad died in an accident and my mom got married to another man. Everything went to hell from there, he started to abuse me, my mother had no idea about that, when I was twelve my mom found out about this and got into an argument with him, at that time, she was pregnant with his child, on the heat of the argument he pushed my mom, she fell down and never woke up. He got arrested for that and I was put in mental institution. It affected my mental health more so I ran away from everything, that's when I found Jb. He and his mom took me in. so, it became a trauma for me, I can't do anything when people shouted or anything like that." He finished. He didn't cry like Jackson expected him to be. He somehow looked like; he got over everything that happened to him. He didn't know why but Jackson starting to feel proud of him for finding people like them. 

After that they talked about random stuff they like for sometime and both fell asleep in a good mood. 

After that, the days went pretty normal, except times like where one of them talking to him, when the other's approach they turn to bully him which drove Jackson crazy.

Youngjae

It's a weekend, the days where Jackson has to spend his time for studies, which created a sudden need of caffeine in his system. So now Jackson returning after he bought his coffee, and slices of red velvet cake, he knew Youngjae's favorite. So, he bought it the moment he saw them. Maybe a gift for his help. Jackson's hand was still healing which make it hard for him to hold his coffee as he held cake in another hand. To his luck Youngjae came right infront of him, it's not a surprise as Jackson was in their apartment street, he handed the cake box to Youngjae. He smiled brightly at the mention of red velvet cake. They talked with each other as they started to walk towards their dorm, they didn't notice their seniors standing in one of the alleyway, they were crossing but the seniors noticed them. Soon, they got surrounded by them, "Oh, who we got here?"V asked. 

"What do you want losers?" Jackson snapped. 

"Who is the loser here? You are the one that got hurt right?" Jimin told as he pointed his finger at Jackson. 

"Come on, let's get out of here." Youngjae told, scared by the whole situation. He started to move pulling Jackson to his side, he tried to walk past them, in between Namjoon and Yoongi. But, Namjoon pushed him back. Soon everything got escalated and they were fighting, Jackson managing better with one hand, but, soon, Jungkook caught Jackson's wounded hand and he squeezed it, Jackson felt severe pain, with that he fell to his knees. Youngjae tried to save him, but soon pushed backs by J-hope. Youngjae waited for the impact, when he got pushed, but it never came, soon he was back to the standing position, he turned to find Jb there, the seniors looked scared to see Jb, so they left Jackson and ran away from there. 

Jb turned to youngjae to see if he got hurt, "What are you doing here? Did you tried to help him?" Jb asked Youngjae. He just nodded, as he couldn't find any good lies. 

With that he turned to Jackson, who was still on his knees, the pain was too much for him. "Hey, you better stay away from my family. If any of them, got hurt because of you, I will make your life a living hell." With that he started to walk away, pulling Youngjae along with him, with his hold on his hand. Jackson felt his eyes burn, 'I am not gonna cry' he told to himself. 

Mark& Bambam

Mark, Bambam and Jackson are always hangout with each other, outside of the school, in the cafes far away from their school to avoid run into Jb. Today also they were in a random coffee shop, chatting excited with each other, telling strange things they do in their own country. Jackson didn't know why but he was feeling kinda off. They received their order, Mark suddenly started to getup from the table, Jackson had no idea why, as his back was facing the doorway, where Mark noticed Jb entering, Mark didn't want to hurt Jackson, so he tried to go out and on the way pull Jb along with him. Jb looked surprised as he saw Mark and Bambam making their way to him, he looked over the table they were coming from, soon he recognized that boy even from this far. 

"What are you doing with him?" Jb asked anger seeping through his voice. 

"It's not what you think Jb. He just came here and tried to talk to us as we are the only one he knew in this café. We just avoided him." Mark lied smoothly trying to pull Jb out of the café. Jb just walked to Jackson. 

"Why you always try to follow one of them. Don't you have any self respect? I don't know why you try to befriend them. What a low life creature are you?" he yelled. All the people are in the café now looking at them. Jackson knew none of the others think of him like that. He knew it all because he made a bad first impression to Jb. But, knowing everything made it less painful? No, absolutely not. Tears starting to flow freely, he didn't even realize Bambam pulled Jb out of the café and Mark's apology before he left the café. He knew everybody in the café looking at him and he had to get out of here fast. But, he just flopped down on to the booth and let his silent tears fall. Why Jb didn't even try to understand him? Why he still holding on to the past? It's still not his fault, right? It's his brother who slapped him and got him fired from his job, right? Maybe he should've stopped Danny? But, it's not that big of a crime, right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	23. Better to be alone - Part 2

Jinyoung

It's one of the days when Jackson visits the library so he can spend sometime with Jinyoung. Jackson is not a big fan of books, he mostly talk to Jinyoung or help him to put the books on the shelves. Jackson was holding minimum 8 to 10 books, and Jinyoung taking one by one and putting them in appropriate shelves. Jackson telling the story, when Han fell on his butt during football practice, in a whisper he could muster with the excitement. Jinyoung smiled listening to Jackson talk, he didn't notice Jb enter the library, but he noticed him when Jb got near them, Jackson's back was facing Jb, so he had no idea about Jb being there. 

That's why Jackson got confused, when Jinyoung's expression take 180 degree turn, his smile was replaced with a glare, "What are you thinking? Do you think you could take all these books with you? Are you stupid or what?" he yelled gaining more people's attention. 

Jackson looked utterly confused, what was going on? Why he got yelled for nothing?" "Ji...Jinyoung..." he called in a small voice, soon cut-off by someone behind him, Jb. 

"You better put those books in their place. He is not a servant for your stupidity." Jb said. 

Now, Jackson understands why he got yelled for, but does that make it less painful, not at all. 

Yugeom

Jackson was running late today. He always would be the first one to leave the dorm, but today he woke up late making everything messed up for him. When Jackson locked the door and noticed something on the floor, he bend down to pick it up, it was their dorm's keycard and it was Jb's, Jackson noted as he read the name written on it. 

"Now, how I am going to give it to him?" he asked to himself as he pocketed the card. 

At the time Jackson, reached the school Jb was alone in the hallway, "Jb" Jackson called out for him, Jb turned towards him, "If I ever heard you call my name with that fucking mouth of yours, you'll definitely going to get some broken bones on your body." With that he just left without even giving time to Jackson to say anything. Jackson stood there shocked for a second, then he came out of his stance and went to the class. 

At the lunch break, Jackson saw Yugeom alone near the garden, so he decided to give the card to him, "Hey, Yugie" he called out once he reached him. 

"Hey, if you want to talk we can talk somewhere else, what if Jb saw us?" Yugeom said as he looked around to check is there Jb on the sight. 

"No, I just came here to give you this. Jb missed it at the door of our dorm; I tried to give it back to him. But he just... you know."

"No problem, I'll give it to him. I really hope, Jb also understand you." 

"I hope so too. Anyway I should be going. I feel like I am Jb's magnet, wherever I go he always come there." As Jackson speaking, Jb came behind him. 

"What are doing? I already warned you about not put my family in danger, because of your unlucky ass." Jb yelled. 

"I didn't come to talk to him or anything. I just..." before even Jackson could finish that, Jb shouted, "Then what the fuck are you doing here?" without noticing Yugeom's protest behind him.

"I-I am sorry." Jackson said in a broken voice, tears threatening to spill, he bowed and left that place immediately. 

Yugeom looked shocked by all the events that happened. "Jb, he just came to give your keycard that you missed." He said as he gave Jb the card and started to walk away. 

Jb

Everything seemed pretty normal today for Jb, until he received a call from his neighbor Sunny noona when he was on his way to his work, stating that there is some major health problem with his mom, and they were on their way to the hospital. 

Jb didn't even know what to do, he just called his work to inform his absence and called Mark to inform him and instructed to tell everybody. In less than 15 minutes everybody were at the hospital, the doctor informed them, they had to do the surgery to save his mom, which was going to cost like hell, he was stuck, didn't even know what to do anymore. 

"We can use your savings for our college, right Jb?" Youngjae asked.

"That's minimum to nothing when compared to the medical expenses, Youngjae." Jinyoung told him. 

Jb seemed like five year old didn't even know what to do. At that moment, Jackson came there, his manager Eric told him about this. 

"Hey, what happened?" he asked as concern filled his voice. 

"You better get the fuck outta here. I am not even in a mood for a shit like you right now." Jb spat.

Jackson stood frozen, others understand Jb's frustration and didn't speak anything. Jackson didn't wait for another moment, he left. 

Five minutes later, after Jackson left, Eric came there, and paid all the bills and he gave Jb the company card for other expenses he will need. 

"But, sir..." Jb seemed to burst with emotion as he didn't know what to say, should be thankful or feel regretted as he couldn't even take care of his own mother. 

"It's an order from Jiaer, so I can't answer for your questions." Eric said. 

"Jia...er?" Jb asked confused. 

"Yeah, Wang Jiaer, our boss he ordered me to take care of everything here. So, you don't have to worry about anything." Eric said. When Jackson left the hospital, he called Eric literally ordered him to do everything. Normally Jackson is never the type to order around so it even surprised Eric. 

Jb felt relieved as he felt some kind of burden been lift off him. 'I owe you my life, Wang Jiaer' he thought to himself. 

On the other hand, Mark seemed to think, somewhere he heard this name, 'Wang Jiaer'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	24. Let's Travel

Finally they are having their winter break, which means maybe Jackson will be stuck in the dorm alone as he couldn't go to his luxury life even for break. He came into the room, to find Jb was packing his bags, which means all of them are going to go somewhere. Jackson sulked even more as he thought about being alone. 

The next day, he woke up alone, he noticed that the bag Jb packing was also missing, 'maybe they left early' he thought to himself, which made him even more sad, as he didn't get to see them before they leave. 

He went out of the room, with his pj's as he can wander in his dorm now, as he is alone. That's why he got confused when he saw Mark and Bambam sitting on the dining table, sulking. Did Jb is the only one left? Before Jackson could return to his room, Markbam noticed him. 

"Jack, you're finally awake, sleepy head. When are you going to leave?" Bambam asked as he made Jackson sit on the table with them. 

"I am not going anywhere, why you guys still here? Did others left without you? Is there any problem between you guys because of me?" Jackson asked as he thought about the worst possibilities. 

"No, it's not for any of those Jack. It's just they all going to go to Jinyoung's grandparents house. They are typical Koreans, who follow traditions as they put it, they don't like Jinyoung talking to us. So, we just try to keep a distance from them." Mark explained him. 

"So, you are going to be home for the full winter break?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, why? Do you have anything planned out? Didn't you go to your home for the break?" Bambam asked. 

"No, I thought I am going to stuck in here alone. I am glad to know I am not. Do you guys want to do something?" 

At this Markbam looked confused. Why would Jackson stay here for the break? He is a rich kid so money will definitely not be a problem for him. Is there a problem for him that he didn't want us to know?

"Is there something you were hiding from us Jack?" Bambam asked as if he read Mark's mind. 

"No, why would I be?" Jackson said innocently. 

"No, Jack is there a reason why you didn't go to your home?" Mark asked more clearly. 

"It's just that my parents got divorced and my custody shared between them for a year with each of them. My mom got remarried and my step dad was the one that made this decision of me staying here. I've to live with only my earning for a year, for him I just work in a café. So naturally, I can't afford to buy flight tickets to china. That's why I am staying here." Jackson finished. 

"No way, are you the son of Mr. and Mrs. Wang?" Mark asked as he remembered the headlines he saw, maybe a year before Jackson just nodded. 'Then you are Wang Jiaer, right?' Bambam asked, receiving another nod from Jackson.

"Wait, why does this name seem so familiar?" Mark asked. 

"Yeah, isn't that the name of Jb's boss?" Bambam asked as he looked at Jackson surprised. 

"How did you guys know about that?" Jackson asked shocked by the fact how come they know his name. 

"So, it is you. When Jb's mom was in the hospital your manager came to pay the bills and everything, he told us that." Bambam explained. 

"Jack, why you didn't tell Jb that you were the one who offered the job to Jb and you were the one saved his mom everything. But, he still hates you. If you told him about everything, he'll understand you heart." Mark told as he looked at Jackson concerned. 

"I offered him just because he lost his job because of me and I'll do that for any person, in my company. Also, I created a very bad impression to Jb, if he known I helped him, there would be a great chance he would have denied my help. I really don't understand why he hates me this much." Jackson told sadly. 

"He'll definitely come around. So, what do we do now?" Bambam asked. 

"Mmm, is there anywhere you guys want to go or anything you like to do?" Jackson asked. 

"Anywhere?" 

"Yeah, anywhere in the world." 

"I- In the world?! I thought in Korea!"

"How about we visit your home countries?"

"WHAT? Really!" 

"Yeah, we can go if you guys don't have any problem" Jackson said looking at them expectantly. 

"Hell yeah. It is our dream to visit there one time, when can we leave?" Bambam said excitedly. 

"How about 5 pm?" Jackson asked. 

"5pm? You mean today?" Mark asked still shocked by the fact they are actually going to go to their home countries. 

"Yeah, it would be better if we leave early, we can get much time to spend there. How about spending charismas in one country and new year in other?" Jackson suggested. 

"That would be awesome; we can spend Christmas in LA and New Year in Thailand." Mark said his eyes sparkled with joy. Jackson nodded, smiling as he looked at them. They seemed like little kids as they rushed to their room to pack everything they need as Jackson took his phone dialing to his manager. 

At nearly 4.15pm the car stopped infront of their dorm, three of them soon piled inside the car, Markbam literally couldn't control their excitement, thinking about they actually going to their home country, and they are going to fulfill their dream.

When they reached to the airport, they got lead away from the lines, after the checking and everything they lead to a rather small plane to be a passenger flight. The inside of the plane looked luxurious; it seemed like a private jet. 

"Are we going to travel in a private jet?" Bambam asked excitedly. 

"Yeah, it is better than going into a trouble to book the tickets." Jackson said as he leaned backward on his seat. 

Soon, the announcement came indicating that they are going to take-off. Markbam faces were split by the grin the owned. 

Their time on the plane was mostly moved by Markbam trying each and every dish that they offered. They ate most of their time on the flight. Jackson couldn't even understand why he felt extreme joy blooming in his heart. He wanted to make every second of their trip worth for them. 

What seemed like a flash of minutes, the announcement came about their landing. Markbam and even Jackson couldn't believe time passed this quickly. Soon, they felt the flight landing on the runway. 

Mark felt like flying when he got out of the flight. He bounced every step he took and urged Jackson to walk faster. 

He was excited for the trip even more now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	25. Welcome

Markbam were looked outside of the window most of the time during their ride to their hotel room. Jackson decided not to take the guest house, as his dad would know about him being here, he didn't want to ruin their trip, so he decided to give them freedom to choose where they have to visit in the country. 

They next day was mostly boring for Jackson as Mark and Bambam suggested the usual places tourists would go when they visit the country. It seemed like they didn't have a place they want to visit on a personal level. 

Jackson's phone rang when they were having their lunch in some restaurant. Jackson took out his phone and noted that it was his father (Biological father). He didn't feel like getting up to attend the call as he was already got tired from all the walking they done in the name of sightseeing. 

He attended the call, "Hi, dad." He called out in a cheery tone. 

"Hey jack, how you are doing buddy?" his dad asked in a same cheerful tone. 

"Good dad, but I miss you, you know"

"But, it didn't seem like that. You came here, but didn't tell me anything and you are staying in the hotel when you have me here. Why I feel like you didn't love me anymore?"

"It's not like that dad. I came here with some friends. I didn't want to ruin any of their plans. You know I love you. Why are you acting like this?" 

"But, I really wanted to spend time with you Jacky. Is it too much to ask for a father to spend some time with his son?" he asked but Jackson felt it sounded as if he was near him, he turned his eyes only to met with his father's eyes. "Dad, what are you doing here?" he asked surprised to see his dad there. Mark and Bambam turned their head towards where Jackson was looking to met with the one and only Ricky Wang. They recognized him immediately by the photos they saw in the news. His dad came to their table and sat by Jackson's side. Jackson seemed to come out of his shocked stance; he immediately hugged the man tightly, held back his tears. He didn't want to look like a crybaby infront of them. His dad's bodyguards stood in a respectful distance away. 

"Dad, what are you doing here?" 

"I come to see my son. Hey guys, I am Ricky Wang, Jackson's father. You're his friends tight?" he asked after he introduced himself politely. Mark and Bambam blushed a little at the sudden attention. 

"Yes sir..." Mark started but soon cut off by Mr. Wang. 

"Hey, no formalities between us. If you're the friends of this idiot, then you're family too. Just call me dad or Ricky or uncle, what you prefer but no sir, okay?" he said casually. 

But, Jackson noticed Bambam's eyes lit up when he heard this and Mark also seemed to be relaxed a little bit. 

"Okay dad, I am Bambam and this is Mark. We are actually Jackson's class and dorm mates."

"Do-dorm? Jackson, are you staying in dorm?" Ricky asked clueless. 

"Actually, dad it is a big story. I'll definitely explain everything to you later. Can you tell me why you're here now?" Jackson asked as he decided it was not the place and time for him to explain everything to his dad. 

"To take all of you to home. How come you're not come to your house when you're already here?" 

"Dad, it is not my place to take decisions. I already told you, it was..." Jackson started but cut-off as his father turned away from him and started to ask Mark and Bambam for permission. 

"Guys please. You can enjoy your holidays from there too. I rarely see my son; I just wanted you guys to stay there few days, that's it. Please" Markbam couldn't believe their eyes the man, who owned billions of dollars, requesting them, with his pouting and everything he just seemed like a older version of Jackson. 

Markbam accepted the offer without any hesitation as they really didn't have a particular place they want to visit. The smile spread across both Jackson and Ricky was worth everything. 

Markbam expected their house to be big, maybe a mansion, but they were still stunned by the size of the house, when they got out of the car. It was quite a journey from the entrance to the house, accompanying a well kept garden on both sides. 

"Are you living in here alone?" Bambam asked as he entered the living room. 

"No, all of my staff who need place stay here and I've my son, he'll also come here often." Ricky said as he held Jackson by his shoulder. He didn't let go off Jackson not even for a second. That alone proved them how much he missed his son. 

Soon, decided they're free to go anywhere, but all of them had to be present for the dinner. Mark and Bambam took their time to explore the house. 

The next morning, Jackson informed them that he was going to take them to a place, that he really adore. Markbam got ready and they took the car as that place quite far away from the house. 

After sometime, the car stopped infront of a boutique shop, Bambam's face instantly lit up seeing that, "Few flowers? Isn't that owned by the famous designer Jenny?" Bambam asked. 

"Yeah, we are here to meet her, actually." Just as Jackson said those words, Bambam started to jump on his feet. "What? Why you didn't tell me that before? I should've dressed up better." He started.

"Bam, it's alright." Jackson told as he led both of them into the building. Soon, they were greeted by Jenny, who is a good friend of Jackson.

"Hey, Jack." She called as she gave a tight hug to Jackson. 

"Hey, Jenny. It's been awhile. They are the ones I told you yesterday, he is Bambam and that is Mark." Jackson introduced them as he motioned towards them. 

"Hello, nice to meet you guys. You know I was so worried, that Jackson had to stay in Korea alone. I am glad to know that he has good friends like you." she said smiling at both of them.

"Okay, Jenny. If you excuse us we have to go to another place and Bambam..." Jackson stated as he held Mark's hand. 

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him and we're going to enjoy, I prepared so much to show to him, so you better get outta here, quickly." She said as she pulled Bambam to her side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	26. Christmas Shopping

Mark fidgeted in his seat, he was curious to know what place Jackson might have in his mind for him. Soon the car came to a stop infront of a rather taller building. They both got out of the car, if Mark was right it has to be, X games building. He knew the company since he was younger. Is he going to go inside his dream, the dream that he thought never could come true?

"Ja-Jack, is this X games?" he asked eyes wide. 

"Yeah, you know about this? YES, I guessed right, that you like these type of things." Jackson said he was now relived that Mark like his choices. 

"Like? I love this. You know I always wanted to study animation and things like that to get a job in the field of game designing or developing." Mark exclaimed. 

He led him into the building, they got into the second floor, soon a guy with blonde hair greeted them. 

"Hey, Gary. What happened to your rainbow hair color? You looked cute in that." Jackson asked as he gave a hug to Gary. 

"But, that doesn't fit with the position as the manager. So, I changed it. Jack, are you going to stay here? You guys were on time we are just going to do a presentation about our new upcoming game."

"No, I've meetings to attend. This is Mark as I told you yesterday. He loves these learning about these types of things. So, you guys have fun." 

"It's good to know that you finally have a friend who I can hangout with. I am going to show every sections of the work to him. Don't worry, concentrate on your meetings. Come on Mark. Bye Jack." Gary said as he started to walk as he pulled Mark with him, who looked nervous and excited at the same time, Jackson stood there worried for a minute like a parent who send their child school for the first day. 

'That guy' Jackson sighed as he turned to get out of the building, dialing for his manager to talk about his meetings. 

Jackson looked at his phone, it was 6pm, he was on his way to pick Bambam up, as his father already called him telling that they all would be going to the Christmas shopping and he'll meet them in the company as Mark was also in there. X games is one of Ricky's businesses. 

He got to his destination; he went inside and got informed that Jenny and Bambam were in the designing room. When he went inside, they both were laughing at something on the computer screen. Soon, they both laughed more, holding their stomach as it hurts from laughing so hard. Jackson knew if both of them laughed like this, they up to no good, so he asked. 

"What are you two doing? Why you laughed so hard when you see me?" 

"Jack, we were watching photos of you trying my creations, when I was a student. You remember, right?" Jenny explained as she turned the computer screen towards him. 

"Jenny, you still have those. You promised me that you'll delete everything." He pouted. 

"What can I do, Jack? I love watching these, whenever I feel down." She said as she got up and ruffled his hair. 

"Bam, did you enjoy today?" he asked as he turned to Bambam. 

"Of course, so so much. Thanks Jack. I learned a lot today. If I am being honest I learned more today compared to my time working as an assistant."

"He is really good, Jack. He has the eye for fashion. If everything worked out and I opened my new branch in Korea, I'll definitely appoint him." Jenny said as she looked at Jackson. 

"I already told you, I am willing to invest. It is time for you to get another step on your business, Jenny. You know I'll always support you, right?"

"Definitely, we can talk about that later." 

"Okay, see you Jenny." Jackson told as he hugged her followed by Bambam. Soon, both of them were on their way to X games. 

When they entered, the building Gary joined them. His father was waiting for them in a conference hall, Mark was with him, he smiled the moment he saw them. Bambam went to Mark's side. Jackson noticed a hesitation in Ricky's eyes.

"What's wrong, dad?" Jackson asked. 

"We just found out about the scam that's been going on our Korean branch. I've been thinking..." He hesitated. 

"What is it, dad?" 

"Can you take care of everything on there? Gary said Mark introduced an amazing idea for our new game, which will be a breakthrough in gaming industry. You can appoint him there and we can develop his idea." 

"Is Mark okay with that?" he asked as he looked at Mark, who smiled and nodded towards him. "Then it's okay dad. I can take care of everything there, you don't have to worry about anything." Jackson reassured him. 

"Then, everything settled, right? Shall we go to the Christmas shopping?" Ricky asked getting back to his cheery self. 

With that everybody got in the car and went to a shopping mall, during the ride Ricky gave each of them three thousand dollars instructing that they had to buy gifts for thousand dollars each. Mark and Bambam smiled as they nodded excited about the shopping. Jackson seemed relieved as he forgot about the money they need, but he has a great dad, who took notice of everything. 

When they reached the shopping mall, they all split up with an instruction of meet up everyone at the near restaurant in two hours. Mark wandered throughout the mall, finally deciding he'll just give the money to Bam as that is what they need most, he bought a fine bed cover he could find for Ricky and matching bracelets for three of them. 

Bambam already fixed on what to buy, he bought a shoes he thought would fit Jackson and a watch for Ricky, he also decided to keep the money to give Mark, as he knew Mark would be mad if he spent it on some expensive shit. 

Jackson wandered cluelessly around the mall, he saw the outfits on the display, he soon bought them as he thought they would really like that. With that bags he walked around mall and ended up in an accessories store, he bought three lockets, in which you can put photos in for him, his dad and mom. Another thing that caught, his attention was a locket that open around and look like a flower, in that seven photos can be fitted, he soon bought seven of them, without even thinking about anything. 

The Christmas day went by with laughs as the enjoyed each other's presents. Markbam loved the outfit Jackson bought, Ricky and Jackson felt little bit sad when they saw Markbam gave each other money. Bambam looked little concerned about giving the gifts to them as he thought it maybe look cheap compared to what they were wearing or used to wear. But, everything disappeared when he saw both Jackson and Ricky's smile when they saw his gifts. Both of them soon changed into the item he bought for them, and they smiled lovingly when they saw Mark's gift, Jackson put it on immediately. Soon, they packed up to go to Thailand. 

The only place Bambam wanted to go in there is a temple, where he used to go on New Year, before everything happened. They enjoyed foods and everything as per Bambam's wish; they went to the temple he asked for on the New Year's Day. There was a wall where everyone hung the cards, with their written wish on it. Markbam wrote it first, Jackson felt a bit of jealousy when he read their cards they were still wishing for the others to be happy and healthy. Jackson wished that he also would be a part in their family. That's exactly what he wrote on his card, but he didn't let Markbam see his card, saying his wish doesn't come true if he shares it. 

But, what he didn't know were Mark and Bambam read it when he went to get water for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	27. Doubts

They came back a day before everyone, so they didn't get into any trouble. They next week rolled around peacefully until they day when their coach announced about their upcoming match, which was with Jackson's old school team. Their coach mentioned it in front of everyone and told him to put his utmost effort. After few days when they finished practice, four boys approached Jackson. He looked and smiled at them, Jb noticed everything from some distance. 

"Hey, Gaga it's been a while seen you." one of the boy asked. Jackson just nodded to him.

"How have you been? We really missed you, Gaga." Another boy told as he looked at Jackson. 

"I am good, Lu. Soon we are going to meet in the match right?" 

"Yeah, it'll be interesting. See you, Ga. We can hang out later, right?" 

"Of course. See you, guys."

Jb looked at them from afar, so he didn't get what they're saying, he only saw the boys that came and they patted Jackson's head and smiled at him, before they left. He has to know who are the boys are, but he had no choice but to ask Jackson, so that's what he did. As soon as the boys left, he approached Jackson. "Who are those kids?" he asked trying his best to be casual. 

"Oh them? They are my old teammates." Jackson said as he surprised about Jb starting a conversation with him. 

"Are they the one that we are going competing against?" 

"Yeah, it's them." With that words left Jackson's mouth Jb left. He didn't turn back to look at him or any acknowledgement, nothing. He just left with Jackson standing there, shocked. 

'I can't believe him. Maybe, he got something planned out.' Jb thought to himself. He never believed in Jackson but this match against his old friends took it to another level. 'What could've he talked to them?' 'Is he planning something?' 'Is he going to betray us for his old team?' these are the thoughts that filled Jb's mind. 

With these thoughts, Jb was on his way to his workplace, from his apartment, there he saw it again. Jackson and his old friends\teammates talking with each other as they laughed together. Before, Jb could approach them, others left with only Jackson standing there looking at his phone. Jb marched fast towards him. "What are you doing with them?" he asked. 

Jackson was startled at first as he didn't even notice, Jb approach him at first. He blinked at Jb twice, still didn't know what was Jb is talking about. 

"Them as in your friends and old teammates." He snapped. 

"W-we just hangout as we meet after a long time." He stuttered out, as he scared of Jb's now burning gaze on him. 

"Hang out, sure you did. Do you want me to believe it?" he asked as he stepped closer towards, Jackson making him press his back against the wall.

He was pinned to wall by Jb. Jackson didn't know how to respond to Jb to get out of here, without getting hurt. "Really that's what we are doing. If you have any doubt you can even ask..." he was cut-off by Jb putting his hands around his neck, as he chocked him. Jackson was really scared at this point, didn't even know what to do. 

"Try telling me the same lie, now." Jb said as he released his hold and took a step back. Jackson coughed as he tried to breathe again. The moment he thought, Jb going to leave him with that he received a quite painful punch on his right cheek, which made his lower lip bleed. "This'll remind you, what would happen if you tried to go behind our back." With that he left him there.

Jackson fell on to his knees, tears starts to flow down his eyes wetting his cheeks. It's not the pain from the punch why Jb thought he was going to betray them? Is he didn't receive his trust after, this much time with him? Why he never tries to understand him, ever? Why? Jackson didn't even know what happened as this thoughts clouded his mind, he fell down fainted. 

When Jackson woke up, he was in an unfamiliar room; it was really small room, with only single bed and night table on the side. Before, even he could sit up, a woman with medium length black hair, pretty small eyes. She looked like; maybe she was in her early forties. 

"Oh, you finally woke up. I was really worried about you." She said as she placed the first aid box she brought with her, on the night table. Jackson was confused as hell why he was at somebody's house. "Don't worry; my sons are the one, who brought you here. They said, they go to the same school as you. Now, show me your lips." she said as she took some ointment out of the box, Jackson just let her put the medicine, with only letting out a hiss when she put the ointment. "Who done it to you?" she asked as she looked at him with concern filled eyes. 

"It just my classmate, dorm mate even my teammate as we both on the foot ball team together. I didn't even know why he hates me this much? I know I made mistakes here and there, but I am also a human, right? Everybody isn't perfect, right?" he blabbered as he vents out his frustration to a person, he just met. He didn't know why but the motherly vibe this person is emitting made him tell every worry on his mind to her and take comfort in her present. 

"Don't worry, he'll come around eventually. What is this guy's name anyway?" she asked.

"Oh, he is Jb sorry, I didn't even introduce myself to you, I am..." just as Jackson going to say that the door to the room opened, and there stood Mark and Bambam. 

"Y-you're Jackson, right?" she asked as she looked at Jackson shocked. Jb always told about this kid, Jackson, like how he come from a rich family and how he insulted them, everything. But, she never expected the other side of the story to be like this. 

Jackson looked at Mark and Bambam, surprised, then he came to realization, if they're the sons she was talking about, then she is... Jb's mother. 'Oh god! I am in big trouble, now' he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	28. Seniors

There was an uncomfortable silence filled the room. Mark was the first one to break it, "Mom, do you believe us?" he asked as he took her hand into his and looked straight into her eyes. She just nodded towards them, with that all of them, settled on the living room. Mark and Bambam started to explain everything to her without letting out Jackson's secret of him being the owner of Team Wang. 

She didn't get much surprise when she heard Jb's actions towards Jackson as she already heard Jb's ramble about Jackson more. She understand Jb, he had this attitude towards not only Jackson but all the rich people. It is all because of his past. But she never expected a kid in Jackson's status try do this much even after everything that happened, that was really surprising to her.

"I am really sorry, mom. I shouldn't have talk about your son like that to you." Jackson said as he bowed in apology. When he looked at her she seemed shocked, "Oh, can I call you mom? I am sorry I always call my every friends' mothers mom as they see me like their son." He explained quite embarrassed by the situation. 

"No, no problem. Actually, I should be the one to apologize to you, as you've been through so much because of my son. He is actually a nice kid, he changed like that because of his past, which I was also a part." She said to him. 

"Mom, I think he has a right to know. Why Jb acting likes the way he does towards him as he was the one who got hurt because of it more time." Mark explained. 

"No problem, Mark. If I make him uncomfortable on some ways, I should be the one to stay out of his line." Jackson assured him. 

"No Jackson, Mark was correct. He is acting like that to you not because you've done something wrong or anything like that. It is just the fact that you came from a rich family. Jb hate rich people with passion. It's because his father divorced me stating that he loves another woman, who was from a rich family. Jb was only eleven years at that time, when I asked money for the child support, she filed a case about how Jb was not his son and she even proved her fake accusation using her money, which left a strong impression him as he settled that every rich people are the same. So, don't worry it's not only you. He acts like that towards every rich people." She explained everything to him. 

Jackson didn't know what to do with all these information. Maybe, he just tries to prove not all the rich people are the same to Jb or it is better to stay away from him. 

Well staying away from him never be an option for him, he'll definitely realize it later. 

The match went pretty smooth except Jb's watchful gaze on him. Finally they won the match and Jackson was the star player of the match. His old friends cheered him happily, when he got the award. 

"Ga, you really improved a lot. Congratulation." Lu said as he messed Jackson's hair. 

"Thanks Lu, are you going to stay here for some time?" he asked as he didn't spend much time with them. 

"No, Gaga. We are leaving tomorrow morning. You know about our coach, right?" he'll never approve things like that." At this Jackson's face dropped, "Don't worry. We're friends forever, right?" he said as he tries to encourage Jackson. It really worked as Jackson looked up immediately with a million dollar smile. 

Everything went pretty normal, with Jackson avoiding Jb whenever he got the chance. But, today has been hectic for him as he submitted his assignment last minute which he finished during lunch break without eating anything which made him tired during foot ball practice and to top it all café was surprisingly full throughout his shift, he didn't even have time to take break. He thought about listening to songs while he was on his way to the dorm, well that's not happening, huh? He sighed as he looked at the phone only to notice it was dead because he forgot to charge it. 'Well, it's really not that worst. I had faced more terrible days.' He said to himself as he sped up the walk. 

When he reached the street where Jb's mom's apartment located he saw some fighting going on, when he got near, it became clear that Jb was in a hold of his seniors Jimin and J-hope and they are tying him on the near pole. Before Jackson's mind could work, his feet brought him to the scene. Soon, he started to place punches and kicks whoever got near him. 

"Jackson!" Namjoon called him in a warning tone, that's when he looked around and saw Namjoon placing a knife right on Jb's throat. Jb looked bewildered as he couldn't do anything with his hands behind his back and the pole is keeping him in place. 

"You better behave, now." Jimin said as he wiped the blood of his mouth.

"Y-you guys could go to jail for this." Now Jackson was really scared for both his and Jb's safety and at the same time for their future. 

"Well, that'll be a good thing for us, as we're going to join in Bighit. The biggest gang now is in South Korea." J-hope said as he picked up the fallen Jungkook.

"We are only one step behind, all we have to do is hurt him somehow and that's it, we'll join the gang." V announced. 

"And why is that?" Jackson now confused, to join a gang why hurt Jb?

"Because, they have a information about how we're scared of him. How can we be great gang members if we scared of a high school student, to our shame our junior, right?" Jin asked. Jackson nodded unconsciously like he is accepting the reasoning. 

"Okay, now you got three choices, one you got hit and we'll let Jb go or you can walk out of here as if you didn't see anything, we'll give him what he deserves, or you can try to escape from here with him and in the process getting him killed." He said as he pressed the knife a little on his throat. "What is your choice, Jackson?"

"Just get out of here. It's not your fight." Jb screamed towards Jackson. 

"Oh, now you all become buddies, huh?" Suga asked. 

"We are not buddies." JB said and turn to look at Jackson, "You better get outta here." He said, almost begged Jackson to get out of there. He is never liked Jackson, he even hurt him and everything but this was whole new level. They were looked like an actual gang members, they seemed to have no care even if they get one of them killed which made Jb uncomfortable. He wished he would've never caught by them. He didn't expect some person to be out at this time and at this street and willing to come to his rescue, here Jackson trying to take responsibility of what JB must have took. 

Jackson looked at Jb, "If there isn't a chance of both of us got out of here unharmed, then I am willing to take the hits." He finished, eyes showing determination. 

At this point, Jackson himself couldn't decide if he took a right decision or not. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	29. Warm

"Wait guys, before you guys wreck him; I wanted to do something with him for a long time, now." Jimin said as he moved towards Jackson. 

Jackson looked straight at Jimin, he was now in the hold of Jungkook and V. Jimin signaled Suga who stood behind him, before Jackson could think what it was for, he got hit on the back side of his knees with definitely some iron bar. He screamed in pain as he fell on to his knees. 

"Mmm, it's good , then how about we continue what we left on the changing room, that night, huh?" he asked as he pulled at Jackson's hair, making him look at him. "You're really pretty like this. Just that eyes, begging me to fuck you real bad." He said as he fumbled with his jean with his other hand, soon he got his cock out. 

Jackson wanted to scream, wanted to run, wanted to get out of here, but he only looked at Jb who was still on the edge of the knife. He can see Jb is screaming something at him, but he couldn't hear anything. Soon, Jimin pulled his hair more harshly, making him break the eye contact with Jb. Jackson looked at up at Jimin, "Baby boy, how about you open your mouth and give daddy a blow job, huh?" he asked as he rubbed his cock around Jackson's lips. Jackson just stared at him, he wanted to vomit at the feeling of his cock on his face. 

"You know I can force you, right, Jackson? But daddy wanted his baby boy to do it voluntarily." He said. Jackson slowly opened his mouth, soon Jimin started to fuck his mouth. Tears fell down Jackson's cheeks; he just wanted to end it as soon as possible. After few moments, "I am going to cum, now. I want you to swallow everything, okay babyboy?" he asked, soon he released inside Jackson's mouth; he swallowed everything as he didn't want Jb to get into trouble for anything because of him. "You're such a good boy, Jackson." Jimin praised as he ruffled Jackson's hair, then he moved to took the knife out of Namjoon's hand, and hold it against Jb's throat. 

"Now, we are gonna have a good time." Namjoon said as he took something looked like a whip. "So, how many times did he crossed our path?" he asked. 

"I think four times, right?" Jin said. 

"No, it's five times, you should include today too." V said. 

"Right, now you're going to get 25 whips as five for each time." Namjoon declared as he got behind Jackson. Jackson was still in the hold of Jungkook and V, and it started, even though he had his clothes on Jackson felt like his skin is bleeding it seem a weird feeling, he mostly controlled his screams by biting to his lips as he didn't want Jb to feel more guilty. For every hit he moved forward only to pull back by the hold on his hands that made his hands feel like they are gonna rip off. He didn't even know how long it goes on, and didn't even know if they really whipped him only 25 times, he really didn't know anything, at this point. After sometime in hell, everything stopped they even released their hold on his arms. Suga came infront of him with an iron bar, and hit him straight across his face, with that everything goes blank for Jackson as he fell to the floor. 

With that they just left, they didn't even untie Jb. Jackson still on the floor motionless. Jb didn't even know what to do at this situation; he called for Jackson multiple times, without him knowing tears broke down. He just stood there, crying like a child punished by his parents. 

After few minutes, rain started to pour, more over resembling Jb's pathetic situation, which made Jackson awake. He just groaned holing his head still feeling dizzy, soon everything happened came to him, he thought Jb just left him here, until he heard Jb calling for him. He looked up to see Jb was still tied to the pole. He got up quickly only to fall back down. Back of his knees still in pain because of the hit he received earlier and the dizziness didn't help much. He got up again, this time more careful of his condition; he got near Jb in an awkward motion of walk and crawl. He tried to untie the knots only to realize that his fingers were now freezing cold, he couldn't see clear because of the rain, after few minutes of struggle he untied the knot. As he untied the knots he fell to the floor, only to be catch by Jb. 

At the dorm, 

None of them went to sleep, as Jb didn't return to dorm, yet. They were kinda worried about Jackson too, but they knew sometimes Jackson didn't even come to dorm at night. Mark and Bambam stood up as their patience run out, Jb never come to home this late or he'll definitely call them to inform them if he will be going to be late. They tried to call him, but he didn't pick it up. It never happened before and to add to their worries, it is raining outside, which means he'll come home drenched and freezing cold. "Enough of waiting Jinyoung, we are going to search for him." As soon as Mark finished his sentence the dorm door opened, revealing drenched and shaking Jb as they expected. But what concerned them was the expression on his face and he seemed to be lifting someone on his back. Soon, all of them, went to his side, and found out the person Jb was holding was Jackson. Mark and Bambam took Jackson off him and brought him to Mark's room. Jackson was now unconscious; Yugeom went to increase the temperature on the heater of their dorm, Youngjae already on Jb's room, taking clothes for him to change into. Jinyoung helped Jb to settle on to the bathroom. Mark and Bambam brought Jackson to Mark room's bathroom, and opened the shower, made the hot water fall on to Jackson to get his body temperature normal, in that process, Jackson came to his senses, he opened his eyes to see Mark and Bambam was holding him under the shower, without even caring that they are also getting soaked. 

He hissed as now he felt the pain shot through his legs. After they felt, it was enough Mark made Jackson sit on the toilet, Bambam went out of the bathroom, then emerged again with what looked like his clothes. Jackson tried to get it from Bambam, but Mark only came infront of him, "Lift your hands, Jacks." Mark instructed him.

"It's okay, Mark. I can do that by myself." Jackson suggested. 

"Jack, just do what I say. Lift your hands, hurry up." Mark said now more sternly. 

Jackson did as he asked for; Bambam only brought tank top and shorts. Mark even changed him into shorts, without minding Jackson's protests. Jackson sat there blushing his body felt like it was on fire, he didn't knew if it was because of his blushing or he has a fever, now. To top it all Bambam neared him with a towel in his hand, he dried his hair with it. Jackson felt like a kid, when he has care givers to take care of him. 

His mother would always on the business trips, the caregivers were the one who took care of him, when he was a kid. He smiled to himself, as he felt warm feeling spread through his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	30. Healing

After Bambam satisfied with his work of drying Jackson's hair, Mark lifted Jackson on his back, didn't mind Jackson's protests of 'I can walk by myself.' He placed him on the living room couch, where everybody was already settled, Jinyoung was even waiting with the first aid kit on his hand. 

The moment Jackson settled on the couch, Jinyoung started to treat a cut on his face. When the cotton ball made contact with the cut, Jackson hissed, which made Jb to come to his side closer to hold his hand. Everyone in the room was surprised by his action; Jb didn't seem to notice anybody as he only focused on Jackson. 

Jackson seemed to got hurt everywhere as he got bruises and whip marks everywhere. When Jinyoung told him to turn on his back side to treat the whip marks, everyone seemed shocked by the number of marks he had. His whole back was filled with marks. But, Jackson didn't bleed from the whip thanks to the thick hoodie he decided to wore that day. 

After treatment, Jb insisted Jackson to be lied down on the couch, while placing his head on Jb's lap. Jackson didn't protest much as he know that he couldn't sit straight for longer because of the pain on his back, at the same time, he didn't want to lose a opportunity to get close to Jb, even though he knew it was just out of concern. 

After that, Jb started to tell everybody about what exactly happened there, while Jackson drift off to sleep. Everybody was shocked as they hear how Jackson chose himself to get hurt to save Jb. They never thought Jackson would do this much, but they really thankful for him. They never knew what would've happened to Jb if Jackson didn't appear right on time there. As they are still talking about these things Jackson started to murmur something on his sleep, before anyone could recognize what he was saying he started scream, shaking violently. Jb immediately wake him up, Jackson looked scared for a few moments as he still didn't came out of whatever nightmare he had before. "Don't worry, Seun-ah. We are all here. I am here, nothing could hurt you." Jb whispered again making everyone surprised. Jackson relaxed, soon after he heard those words. 

"Jb, I will take care of him. You also went through a lot today, you go rest." Mark said as he got up to take Jackson to his room. 

"No, Mark. I will take care of him. It is my responsibility." Jb said as he picked up Jackson, making his way towards their room. "Good night, guys. Don't worry, I'll take care of him." He reassured one more time before entering his room. Soon, their room door locked. 

All that happened was felt like dream for Jackson. That's why he didn't respond to anything. It felt like he flew to his room from living room. When he got placed on the bed, that's when Jackson noticed it was all real; Jb was the one who carried him to their room. Jackson couldn't even process what the other was doing, until he lie-down beside him on his bed. Jackson already, lying on his left side, as he couldn't lie on his back, which made both of them, came face to face. 

Jackson stared at Jb's feature as still couldn't believe it was real. "Jb..." he started, wanting to ask more questions like, 'is it real?' 'Is he going to have a better relationship with Jb?' 'Is he atleast thought of him as a friend, now?' He wanted to know what was going on the other's mind. 

But, he was cut-off by Jb, "Shh, Seun-ah, we can talk about everything later. Just sleep for now." He said as he placed his left hand on Jackson's head and started caressing it. This time, Jackson fell into a dreamless slumber as everything happened earlier took hold of him. 

The next day, Jb never left Jackson's side. He was always there when he needed something. When they finished their football practice, which Jackson didn't participate obviously. Jb took him to the dorm, instructing him to take rest and he'll be there to check on him after the practice, which means Jackson can't go to his office today. So, he only talked to his manager about the things they had to do. 

It's been a week since Jackson, got to the company. In which, Mark joined the X-games. Mark was working on there to help develop his idea at the same time as an insider to find more about the scamming that's going on there. Since, it's been a week, Jackson also healed mostly, as now he can walk around without anyone's help. It's also been the week, when Jenny asked Jackson's help to extend her business in Korea. Jackson did as much as he could by instructing Eric to take care of everything. 

When the next week rolled around, Jackson fell into his routine as now he has more things to focus on apart from his business and school. He was in his office, looking through the arrangements made for Jenny's boutique and their new resort which soon will be open. He didn't expect to get a call from Bambam.

"Jack, we need your help. We..." Bambam started as soon as he attended the call. 

"Bam, where are you?" he asked cutting-off Bambam. Bambam gave him the address for the dance studio, where Yugeom works. With that Jackson rushed to that place. He was met with everybody except Jb. Yugeom looked like he's been crying for a long time and everybody looked scared for something. 

He neared Mark and Bambam, who looked calmer compared to the others. They explained everything to Jackson. Jackson could feel his blood boil, hearing what happened. What kind of human does that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	31. Out

Flashback,

Yugeom entered the studio, as usual, as soon as he entered someone informed him, that the owner of the studio wants to see him. So, he headed to see him, he reached the small office which he knew the owner uses. 

"Ah, Yugeom, you're finally here. I've been waiting for you." his owner said, as he looked relieved for some reason. 

"Yes sir, do you want me to do anything for you?" Yugeom asked still confused as to why he called him for. 

"You're the one that stayed late at the studio yesterday, right?" 

"Yes sir, I stayed late to practice some more. Is there any problem, sir?" 

"Actually, yes. The computer and the mirrors in that room were broken state, when we entered there this morning."

"But, sir, when I left last night everything was perfectly alright." Yugeom explained confused and little bit scared. 

"I am sorry, Yugeom. But I have no other choice. You have to pay for everything that broken here."

"B-but s-sir..."

"There is no way for you, Yugeom. You know we can take legal action against you on this matter as you're not an appointed teacher her at the same time, you're not even registered student in any classes here. Think about it, Yugeom." The owner said threatening Yugeom to death. 

Yugeom stood there didn't know what to do. He caught into a complicated situation. He called everyone except Jb and of course Jackson to inform about the problem. He didn't call Jb because Jb always warned him about working here without any proof for that he was actually working here. So, he was scared that he may get scolded for death, if he knows this and Jackson for obvious reasons. He is good friend and everything and he'll definitely help if Yugeom asks, but Yugeom was scared of what happened when Jackson paid their rent. He didn't want to repeat that situation again. 

When everybody arrived, Markbam suggested calling Jackson, which was protested by Yugoem and even Jinyoung. As Jinyoung feared for the same reason. So, they explained everything to them from Jackson being the owner of Team Wang to how he offered Jb the job, that now he was working. Everybody stood there with utter shock; they couldn't believe anything they are hearing. After that they accepted the idea of calling Jackson. 

Back to present, 

Bambam explained him everything in Thai, so that the owner doesn't know that he's literally cursing at him on the every chance he got. They didn't notice the other girl who also stood there approach them until she spoke up, "Do you guys speak Thai?" she asked in Thai. 

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Bambam said excited to know another person that speak Thai.

"Yugeom didn't do anything wrong. It's just the owner, who did that to get more money. The insurance will cover everything up. He just uses innocent people like Yugeom to get more money. It is a sick play that he does often." She explained as she made action like she was talking about the clothes that Bambam wearing and Jackson's locket. 

Now they understood everything. But for now they had to get Yugeom out of this as soon as possible, so Jackson paid for everything. The others didn't question them until they got of there. Once they know about what is happened, they're not happy about it. Jackson assured them, that he'll take care of everything legally without getting Yugeom's name out. Jackson was thankful as the others didn't get much upset at him for hiding his identity as they understood his reasoning. But, they insisted on telling Jb the truth. They only dropped the topic, when Jackson assured them he'll tell him once he got the right timing. 

Jb was getting ready, smiling wider as he looked himself at the mirror. The suit Eric presented him fit perfectly on his frame. It wasn't his usual weekend, Saturday evening. Today he got invited to a party that the company partners with Team Wang holds. Only privileged staffs are invited for that party Jb is one of them. That's why Eric gave him a nice suit for him to wear for the party, as he knows Jb didn't own that type of expensive clothing. Jb smiled as he set his hair perfectly. 

Jb went out of his room to living room, where everybody is in except Jinyoung and Jackson as they both left morning, stating that they had lot of assignments to finish up. Everyone in the living room gasped as they saw Jb in his dark Navy blue suit. "You look like CEO yourself." Bambam said making Jb blush a little. 

They company car picked him at the entrance of their dorm; soon he was dropped at an expensive looking hotel. They had the party on the top floor. Once Jb entered the party floor, it was exactly like he imagined it to be like what he expected from all the movies he watched. He didn't even know who he should talk to. He just wandered around after few minutes he found Eric, who introduced him to some people he was talking to. 'It isn't too boring as I thought.' He thought to himself as he listened to Hong Joong. 

He was surprised when he got pulled out of the group that he was talking to. "I know it is you. See dad, he is the one that I told you about." David, the one who pulled him earlier said. Jb was shocked to see him here. 'How I didn't notice them earlier?'

"What are you saying David?" his father asked. 

"You forgot? The one I told you about tricking Jackson to pay their rent. It was him." He explained his father rather loudly mostly getting attention from everyone near them. "You couldn't even pay your rent properly when I saw you last time, how come you get suit like this and privilege to attend this party, beggar?" he said now turning towards Jb. 

"Shut..." Jb started but he was cut-off by him soon. 

"Did you won a lottery or something or did you just become someone's sugar baby?" David asked as he got near Jb.

Jb couldn't control his anger anymore, he just slapped on David's face hard, before things could get escalated Eric came to the scene, took Jb out of there and told Hendry to drop him at his dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	32. Sorry

When Jackson and Jinyoung came to their dorm, everyone was in the living room, except Jb. When they asked about it, they said Jb gone to a party that something their company held. Jackson was confused now. He knew there is a party their partner hold today. But he never knows Jb going there. How come Eric never informed him about it, he thought as he took his phone to Eric's number. Before he could dial his phone rang. Jackson noticed it was Eric calling him. He picked up immediately. Soon Eric's voice came in the line little concerned and scared. 

"Gaga, I am so sorry; I didn't know it would happen. I didn't know they'll be here." Eric rambled. 

"Ge, tell me exactly what happened? Is something happened to Jb?" Jackson asked losing his cool.

"I don't know exactly what happened, Gaga. But, when I reach them because of the commotion..." Eric didn't get to finish his sentence as Jackson asked, "them? What do you mean by them?"

"Mr. Lee and his son were here and something happened between them, I don't know what but Jb looked like he was going to cry. So, I told Hendry to drop him at your dorm. He is on his way to there, but Hendry told me that he asked him stop at ATM for some reason. I am sorry, Gaga. I really don't know they'll be here." Eric explained him everything. Jackson was stunned to say the least. He didn't know what to do or how to respond to Jb, when he sees him. He didn't know anything at this point. Just as Jackson ended the call, Jb came in the dorm. He looked furious. 

Jackson soon approached Jb, "Jb..." he started but Jb held Jackson's wrist in vice grip as he pushed him on to the wall. He hissed slightly as his back hit the wall. "This is what they needed, right? Just give it to them and tell them that I earned it. I am not anyone's sugar baby." Jb yelled still one hand holding Jackson's wrist tightly, that it'll sure leave marks as he threw the money on Jackson's face. Everybody looked stunned at Jb's outburst as they didn't know what happened at the party. 

"Jb" Jinyoung called him as he noticed Mr. Lee and David on their doorway. Jb released his hold on Jackson. 

"Jackson you better teach your friend manners. He just slapped my son in front of me. How dare he is to do something like this." Mr. Lee yelled at Jackson once he reached the door. 

"This is what you expect from him, right?" Jackson asked as he placed the money Jb threw at him on his outstretched hand, and then yelled "Get the fuck outta here, Mr. Lee."

After a second of silence a loud slap echoed, "Don't ever fucking talk to me like that." Mr. Lee spited with that he left. 

Jackson stood there for a minute thinking about whether he should stay or go out for a moment. He ended up going into his room and closed the door. He lay on top of this bed, trying to control his tears. "Don't cry, it's not worth it." Was the only thing he said to himself over and over again as he cried himself to sleep. 

When Jb entered the room that night, he felt like dick to act like that towards Jackson. When he explained everything to the others, he realized how Jackson had no relation to what happened in there. His anger just blinded him and restricted him to think straight. He looked at Jackson, who was now sleeping as his back facing Jb's bed, even though he could still make out his red puffy eyes, wet eyelashes and undried tears on his face. He wanted to hug him and kiss those red eyes and tell him, nothing was his fault, it was him who acted like a dick, but he think better of it and went to his bed. Soon fell asleep as he watched Jackson's back. 

The next day morning, when Jackson woke up, Jb's bed was already empty. 'Maybe he gone to shower' Jackson thought as he started to move to take his things for shower. He decided went out there as soon as possible. When the bathroom door opened, revealing freshly showered Jb. Jackson didn't even dared to look up at him. He just moved towards the bathroom without spar a glance at Jb. 

When Jackson came out of the bathroom, Jb was still sat on his bed without even drying his hair as water droplets dripping from his hair. He seemed like he is waiting for someone maybe Jackson. Jackson tentatively came out of the bathroom as he made his way straight to the room's door after he took his phone and his bag, when his hand reached for the door knob, Jb's hand wrapped around his wrist stopping it from moving. Jackson turned around to look at Jb, wrist still in his hold, the same wrist that had marks because of the yesterday's events. Jb slowly brought his wrist to his lips, kissed the marks. Jackson looked started at Jb's action. He couldn't quite believe his eyes.

"J-Jb..." he started as he didn't know what to say after this. 

"I am really sorry, Jackson. I shouldn't have acted like that towards you, yesterday. I really felt like a douche bag." Jb said sincerely as he held to Jackson's hand. 

"It's okay, Jb. It was actually their fault. You don't have to apologize." Jackson reassured him, smiling a little. But Jb didn't stop at that he kept getting closer to Jackson until Jackson's back hit the door. Jackson's breath slightly hitched, Jb still held Jackson's hand in his as he get closer until their faces were only inches apart. 

"J-Jb!" Jackson called in a whisper, as he tried his best to stick to the door. He didn't want to create any problem in between his relationship he seem to have with the others. 

"I really wanted to ask you for a few days now; do you want to be in a relationship with us?" Jb asked not even moved an inch as his eyes traveled in between Jackson's eyes and lips. Now, Jackson couldn't even believe his ears, is Jb asking him to be in a relationship with them? Did he really ask Jackson this?

"Y-yes. I mean, y-yeah. Who would say no to you?" he rambled like an idiot. Face feeling hot. He felt like his is having a fever at the same time, hands felt ice cold. With that affirmation Jb looked pleased as he came near him to close the gap between their lips, only to Jackson put his finger on his lips and push him away. 

"What now?" Jb whined. 

"Others, you didn't even ask about this to others. If you kiss me now, it's like you're cheating on them." Jackson explained still couldn't believe the situation, he was now at.

"Okay, you win. I am going to ask them now. Are you wanted to be there?" he asked. 

"No, it is better for you guys to talk about it, alone without a ... well, without me." He said as he took his hand from Jb's grip and bent down to collect his bag which he dropped before. "See you. I don't mind whatever their decision is going to be. I am happy that you guys are together." With that he left. 

Jackson left the room, emitting confidence but once he was out of the dorm, he felt fear of being rejected crept on his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	33. You're Ours - Part 1

After some time, Jackson left the dorm; others started to pile up on the living room just like any normal weekend day. They all hangout, cuddle, watch tv, doing their school works everything while Jackson gone to mostly to library, to do his school work. Some moment went in silence as they all took comfort in each other's present. Jb slowly started, "Guys, I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it, Jb?" Youngjae asked as all of their attention was now on him. 

"I think I have feeling for..." he stopped uncertainly as he looked at the others, "Jackson." He finished quickly.

There was silence filled the room, none of them were looked shocked or surprised at his revelation. Mark and Jinyoung looked they even expected it from him. He couldn't even know if he can feel relieved or it just a silent moment where they were thinking about breaking up with him. His confusion get the stop when, Jinyoung started to speak, "We are actually thinking about talking about this to you." which made Jb shocked. Did it mean they all are okay with Jackson being in a relationship with them?

It was already getting dark. When he opened the dorm's door, it was dark and silent. The moment he switched on the lights, sweet voices started to fill the house. Everybody sang a song as they came to Jackson and give flowers to him. (The song was 'confession song')

He just stood there shocked and surprised. After that everybody ate the dinner, just spend time with each other. But they decided to go to sleep early as tomorrow they had classes. Jackson felt like he is floating. He couldn't even believe now he is in relationship with the people he loved. Does it mean his wish came true?

Jb

The moment Jackson entered his shared room and closed the door, he got pushed on to the door, he looked up only to see Jb with a blinding smile on his face. Jackson stood as a blushing mess. Jb looked really good with that smile on his face, he seen that smile before, when he was with the others, away from Jackson. He never even dreamt of being in the receiving end of that smile. He felt like he achieved something. 

"Now, I can kiss you without any problem, right princess?" Jb asked as he got closer to Jackson. 

"J-Jb" Jackson stuttered as he didn't know what to say. He just raised his hands to press it on Jb's chest to stop him from getting anymore closer, only for him to take hold of those hands as he pushed it against Jackson's chest and hold them there, wrists together with his one hand and other hand started to play with the soft brown locks as he trailed his hands down to his eyes to caress his eyebrow then to his cheeks to turn Jackson's head towards him, which got turned away because of the embarrassment. 

"You look so cute, princess." Jb said as he runs his fingers on Jackson's lips. 

Jackson felt like he was melting. If he would have wanted, he may be pushed Jb away. He seemed to enjoy it as much as Jb do. But he felt kinda embarrassed as this was the first time he was in a position like this. Jackson never dated anyone, he never had time or interest for this things. But, now it made him felt happier than anything else. He felt like at this position under Jb's loving gaze he never wanted to take control. He wanted to give the control to him, he wanted to please him. 

Soon, Jb's hand that lingered on his lips moved to the back of his head as Jb held him in place he pressed his lips on Jackson's. He felt like he would have burst in to colors or lost in the air like dust particle if it wasn't for Jb's grounding hold on his neck. The kiss was soft and slow with only few small playful tugs of his lips. Jackson didn't even know if he was doing well, he just followed Jb's lead. He even forgot to breath, only remembered that when Jb released him. He just stood there eyes closed still in bliss, still feeling Jb's hold on his hand and his other hand again came to caress his lips. 

Mark

It was normal day for Jackson, other than he came to school with the six of them and even ate lunch with them. He rushed to the practice as he was already late. He got detention for talking back at Mr. Bong's class, which was actually small punishment considering it was Mr. Bong that we are talking about. When he reached the locker room, it was empty; well that's what he thought as all of them were already in the middle of practice. Well, that's why he got shocked when he got pushed towards the locker, when he turned to take the tee he planned on wearing for the practice. He was already got rid of his uniform shirt, he was half naked and his face pressing against the cold locker door. His panic rising, his heart rate picked up as he felt who ever pushed him leaned towards his ears. He could feel their hot breath against his left ear. 

"You're so lovely when you're scared, Gaga." The person said with low tone chuckling at Jackson's scared face. 

He recognized that voice immediately, it was Mark. If it was the old Jackson, who is not madly in love with the six adorable boys, he would've turned around and pushed that person hard even threw a few punches. But, now he was blushing as he enjoyed the lead other took, being near with him as he pressed his wet with the sweat front on his bare back. He slowly pressed his lips on his nape, making him shudder Jackson felt like he would've fell face first if it wasn't for the locker and Mark's hold on him. He got turned roughly by Mark's hold on his arm. Jackson knew his face already look like strawberry red. He just bit his bottom lip in nervous as he looked up at to see Mark. He looked down the moment he met Mark's eyes, as he got shy.

"Gaga, look at me." Mark said as he placed his fore finger under Jackson's chin as he lifted Jackson's head to look up at him. 

"You look really beautiful like this, Gaga." He said as he came closer until their lips met. The kiss was soft but at the same time it felt like Mark trying to dominate him. Mark took control over his body as he let his fingers wander on his naked body. Before, things could escalate anymore they got separated. After another soft kiss on his lips Mark left him. 

When Jackson came to join the practice, his coach saw him, "Why are you late for practice, Jackson?" he asked. 

"Co-Coach..." 

"Why is your face looks so red? I already told you if you felt sick, you can just tell me and take rest. Now go. You don't have to practice today. Just watch them play, if you felt more sick, you can go to your dorm to take rest, okay?" his coach said. 

Jackson didn't know what to say, so he just nodded and went to the bleachers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	34. You're Ours - Part 2

Jinyoung

Today is been great for Jackson as Amber generously gave him a day-off. So he decided to spend it with Jinyoung in the library like mostly he spends his days-off. He was helping Jinyoung to put back the books on their respective places, but being with him now as his boyfriend only makes Jackson feeling giddy with joy. 

With these feelings Jackson didn't notice, that they were now on final row of the shelves which was mostly covered in dirt as not many people use this part of the library. 

He didn't even notice Jinyoung's smirk as if he achieved something and his adorable eye smile. When he took the final book from Jackson's hand and put it on its place, he just caged Jackson with his arms on either side of him. He didn't mind the dust that dirtying his finger tips as he placed his hands on the not so used shelves. What he noticed was Jackson's shocked look as it started to turn into more confused look. 

If it wasn't library, Jinyoung would've taken him then and there. His eyes started to roam on Jackson's beautiful face, finally settling on his lips, and then it quickly moved its way to his eyes again. Jackson's eyes are like an interesting book to Jinyoung, the one that he never got bored of, the one that can make him feel millions of emotion in a span of a second. 

"Jin-Jinyoung..." he stuttered as he kinda figured out what was going on that head of Jinyoung's. But, he didn't want Jinyoung to got into trouble, if somebody saw them. 

"It's not Jinyoung, baby boy. Call me daddy, when we are alone." He said seductively as he leaned into his right ear and nibbling at it. 

He was stunned to hear those words coming from Jinyoung's mouth, the sweet boy every teacher and elderly adored. As Jackson was still didn't got out of this shock, Jinyoung already took hold of Jackson's hair as he pulled it harshly, "Call me daddy, baby boy" he said now in more stern voice. 

"Da-Daddy" he told in a small voice as he was embarrassed as it was his first time, calling someone daddy with this meaning. Jinyoung smirked as his eyes starts smiling. He loosened the hold on his hair, not entirely letting it go. 

"Good boy. Doesn't good boys get their appreciation?" he said as he pushed Jackson's head forward, crashing their lips together. 

Youngjae 

It was one of those days where everyone went to visit Jb's mom or came late from their jobs. When Jackson entered the dorm, it was filled with silence except the mild music playing, which was an impossible thing to get when you put most chaotic boys in a dorm together. Jackson just noticed that the music sound is coming from Markjae's room. So, he went to knock on the door, to see who was home. He didn't want to spend his time staring at ceiling or mobile phone. After affirmation, he knew it was Youngjae from the voice. When he entered the door, Youngjae sat straight up on his bed. Something, in his gaze told Jackson it is not the sweet, sunshine Youngjae he used to know. His gaze held power as if he tries to control his body with his gaze. 

"Jb and Jinyoung said you're pretty obedient. Is that true, pup?" he asked even before Jackson could say something. He felt like his heart beat stops for a second before it starts to go crazy as million questions swarm into his mind. 'Did they talk with each other about the things they do to me?' 'What if I am not good enough, they are considering about break up?' 'Did he just call me pup?' 'What am I supposed to call him?' 'Oh! Jackson you're so poor in this stuff.' 

"Y- yes..." he trailed as he didn't' know how to respond to his question. 

"It's 'Yes Master' for you, pup"

"Yes master"

"Well, let me see, Kneel" he said. Jackson didn't know what was going on but he enjoyed every bit of it. He kneeled right on the floor, at the place where he stood seconds before, by the door. Youngjae smiled slightly before it disappeared into a plain expression that he wore before. "Now, come here, pup" he said as he pointed to the floor that is infront of him. 

Jackson didn't know what to do, can he got up and walk to that place? But, he never said to get up or anything like that, right? So, he just moved on his knees covering the distance between them. He was wearing shorts. So, he was grateful for the clean floor on their room or it would've been really painful. But, Jackson knew slightly that even then he may be didn't care about the pain. 

Youngjae's smile grew wider, as he saw Jackson, at that very moment he knew that he made the right decision and he did good. 

"You are such a good boy, aren't you?" he said as he ruffled Jackson's hair. He just leaned into his touch as he enjoyed the little show of affection, the other offering him. 

"Good pups always get their treats, right?" he said. Without much warning he closed the distance between them as he let their lips dance together. Dominance dripped every inch of that kiss. Jackson fell in love with this side of Youngjae too.

Yugbam

Today is a normal weekend day as everybody is in the dorm and enjoying their free time the way they wanted it. Jenny already called Jackson to notify him about everything. She told him to remind Bambam about his joining on the new job at her new shop. That's why now Jackson was infront of Yugbam's room knocking on the door. Bambam came to open the door, his eyes lit up the moment he saw that it was Jackson. 

"Oh Jack, come inside. We are actually talking about calling you here." He said as he opened the door wider for Jackson to enter after that he closed it again.

"Bam, actually Jenny want to remind you about your new job." He said looking at now weirdly silent Bambam and Yugeom.

"Jack, everyone else already had taste of you." Yugeom started. 

"They all bragging about how sweet you tasted, how your lips felt so soft." Bambam continued. 

"We want to take a taste for ourselves" they said in unison. 

Jackson looked confused as he heard their words. Others are took control over the situation, they made everything happen, the moment he could forever remember. But, here Yugbam asked him and expecting him to take lead. Now, he felt so lost, as he didn't know where to go or whom to start with, he didn't know anything. As if they understood his confusion Bambam spoke, "Jack, come here." He said as he tapped on his lap. He moved smoothly to sit on his lap. 

Once he was settled comfortably on his lap, Bambam. He kissed him soft and gentle. After that Yugeom made him sit on his lap in strangling position, as they literally eat each other's face. Their kiss was more fiercely and lot of tongue, a complete opposite of Bambam. 

Jackson was tired of taking control, at least around the boys, he wanted to give them control and just enjoy. What they are giving him. The only time that he is free of any burden was when he was with the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	35. Finally

Bambam couldn't control his excitement as today is his last day working at this place from tomorrow onwards he'll be working with Jenny. That thought alone made him want to smile. 

"Hey, stop day dreaming. The suit that you're working on will cost more than your life. If anything happen to that you will be the one to answer the customer." His boss threatened him. It's been going on for a week now. His boss was not happy about him leaving the job, his only employee who he doesn't have to pay. He took every chance he gets to scold Bambam. 

Everything is done with the suit. All he has to do was press it to get rid of any wrinkles that are there and then pack it to deliver with that his job done. When he went to ironing table and set the suit to iron, his boss called him. 

"Ey, bring me the stock list." He said. 

When Bambam got back to the ironing table, he could smell that something burning. He noticed that the iron box which he can swore that he didn't touch was already placed on the suit, the burnt smell coming from the suit burning because of the temperature set. He knew it was all his boss's doing but he could never blame it on him and make the man realize his mistake. 

"Bam, where is this smell coming from?" his boss asked as he emerged out of his office. 

He just stood there didn't know what to say.

"WHAT? You burned the suit? I know it will end like this. You're being so careless as it was your last day working here. Now, what are you going to do? You have to pay the price, you know, right?"

He knew he couldn't have a talk with his boss, so he just called others to get mental support except Jackson. He really appreciates his help and everything but he felt like they're burdening him. He is the one that helped Jb, Mark and him to get a proper job. He even helped Yugyeom to get a job at a dance studio with proper salary. He paid their rent, took them to a trip and even paid their mom's (Jb's mom) medical bills. They are already in debt for their life time, he didn't want to add more to it. 

When everybody arrived, his boss laid two options, one, they've to pay the price of the suit to him or two they all go to meet the customer who got easily angry as his boss's interpretation and sort out the mess there by explaining everything to him. 

Bambam told the others, it is better to go meet the customer and even pay the price to him than paying the money to his boss. So, they decided to go but his boss insisted on coming with them as he has to keep an eye on them to make sure they properly sort this mess out. 

(Y'all know what's going to happen next, right?)

When they got to the designated place they were shocked to see it was Team Wang building. 

"Are you sure we are in the right place?" Bambam asked still confused about the turn of the events. 

"Yes, it's the order from the manager for the owner of this company." His boss explained as he started to head towards the entrance. 

"Don't worry guys. Eric is a nice guy. I'll talk to him; there is a great chance he'll understand our situation and even help us to explain everything to the boss." Jb said with a hopeful voice. What he didn't know was they were worried about what will be his reaction if they meet Jackson here. So they just nodded at him dumbfounded. 

It was the company that he works in; he can even ask them to deduct the amount from his salary. These are the thoughts that run through his mind. At the very corner of his mind he was also happy that he was going to finally meet the man who changed his life for good. The man who gives him job, took him out of his misery, paid his mom's medical bills. The man, who is the reason for his smile. He jumped on his toes when the lift tinged denoting that they're now on the fourth floor. The floor none of the employees allowed except Eric the manager and Hendry, driver of the one and only Wang Jiaer. 

Once they stepped on to the floor Eric came to their view. The others were relaxed; they somehow calculated Eric knew everything about Jb and Jackson. So, they thought they just have to explain the situation to Eric and get out of here. But, their fear grew once Eric started to lead them to the Boss's office, that's what he said. Mark was sure that he saw a smirk appear on Eric's face. Did he doing it on purpose?

Eric just showed the room door to them and brought Bambam's boss with him saying that he has to discuss about something with him. Everybody stood infront of the door with a slight panic of what was going to happen next, except Jb who was smiling for some reason. Before anyone could say anything Jb knocked on the door, earning a simple come in from the other side. 

Jackson was confused when he heard the knock, because Eric and Hendry who are the only on that visit him here, they both have manners of a fly as they just burst into the door. The door opened revealing the last person he expected to be there. The people he loves more than his life itself. He was shocked for a moment. 

Jb's reaction was also similar to his as he stood there mouth ajar, frozen. Jackson just stood up and came from behind the table. Jb crossed the room in long strides and stood infront of Jackson in a second. Jackson already hung his head low as he didn't want to see any disappointment in Jb's face. When Jb lifted his hand, it only resulted him flinching a little making Jb more shocked than before. His hand hovered in the air for sometime after it finally settled on Jackson's head as he ruffled his hair and brought him near to hug him tightly. Jackson was more shocked than before, it would be the longest time he took for reacting to a hug. He stood there motionless for a solid minute before he wrapped his arms around Jb. 

"Y-you didn't get mad at me?" he asked still hugging him as he didn't want to the see expression Jb wore. 

"Why should I?" was all he said, but it was enough for Jackson. Others saw the change in the environment as they all moved near and started to hug them.

After sometime they released the hug, Eric appeared on the doorway. Jackson sent him a betrayed look but soon smiled at him. He explained everything to him, only Bambam interrupt in the middle to state his innocence. 

"Ge, just pay him and get rid of him quickly. I really don't want him to be on the same floor as me." He said as he dismissed Eric with a 'we're going to talk about it later' look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	36. Hospital

When Eric was about to exit the room Bambam's boss burst into it pushing Eric aside, when he tried to stop him. before anyone could react he was infront of Jackson holding his hands. 

"So you're the famous Wang Jiaer, huh?" he asked looking at Jackson. Soon, his eyes moved to behind Jackson to the corner of the room, where Jackson knew his guards are at as they came out from their room, which was attached to his office. 

Everything seemed to happen more slowly than he expected as the man holding Jackson's hand took out an injection punching it on Jackson's neck harshly. His guards took out their guns and shot him right on his forehead. Jackson pulled out the injection, he could feel Eric's shouting and see him moving fast to catch him, and he could see other's shocked expression in blurred image as he slowly fell into darkness. 

"GAGA!!! GAGA!!!" Eric called out as he held Jackson on his lap close to his chest. He couldn't believe what happened in a mere second. He has to do something; this is not a time for losing his mind. Hospital. "We have to take him to the hospital." He shouted the others. 

Yugyeom was the first one to respond as he lifted him bridal style and adjusted his head so his head wouldn't be hanging off. He started to head out of the room, others soon following behind. They reached the hospital in less than five minutes as it was near the building. Once, the treatment got started all of them were settling infront of the room, the treatment was going on. None of them could believe how they end up infront of an emergency ward, with their most loved person, inside fighting for his life in just a few minutes. 

Bambam and Yugyeom were already crying, as they feared for the worst scenarios. Youngjae held them close in an attempt to comfort them and trying his best not to broke down at that very moment. 

Mark and Jb were angry. Angry at everyone, Eric for letting him even them into the floor, knowing it is a risk for Jackson's life, the guards for reaching too slow, weren't they supposed to be there to protect him all the time. Why are they even there if they couldn't do their fucking job? They were even angry at themselves for not doing anything at that time. They couldn't even able to face themselves if something bad happen to Jackson. Jinyoung just sat there motionless, he even rarely blinked his eyes. Nobody tried to talk to him as they couldn't understand what was going on his mind. 

After what felt like eternity, they doctors came out of the room, stating now he is out of critical condition as they admitted him right on time. They informed them that he'll be woke up in less than three hours. 

It was the longest three hours of their life. When Jackson woke up finally, Eric was the first one to burst into his room, he fell onto his knees the moment he saw Jackson. Jackson was his little brother, he never expect to see him like this. 

"Ge..." he called in low voice as Jackson understood Eric's pain. He wanted to reassure him that he is alright. After ten minutes of talking, Eric got out and informed the other that Jackson wants to see them. 

As soon as they heard those words, Bambam, Yugyeom and Youngjae went inside rushing to his side, holding his hand crying their eyes out. Mark and Jb hesitated a bit but moved towards the room only to notice Jinyoung still hasn't moved from his place. Jb and Mark went to his side, "Nyoungie, what happened? Come on, don't you want to see him?" Mark asked as he sat beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"We are not good enough; we are not good enough for him. We are just there when all these happened to him. We just stood there, without doing anything to save him. We shouldn't have been there in the first place." He started to ramble, the events that happened few hours ago replaying on his mind constantly, stopping him from thinking about anything else. 

"Hey, baby, calm down. We know, what you're getting at, we also have more regrets about the things that happened. But, we can get nothing out of thinking about it. All we have to think about was where we are lacking. It is something all of us have to think about, so, come on. He is waiting for us, right?" Jb said as he pulled him into the room. 

Once, they were inside the room, they hesitated a bit before entering the room. It takes a sound of Jackson calling for them in a low voice to keep them moving. The first thing they said once they got near him was 'sorry'. Jackson looked at them confused, as he couldn't get why they are apologizing for. After a few minutes in stuffed silence, his mind processed the reasons. 'Did they feel guilty?' was the only thought. 

"Why are you guys apologizing for? It's none of your mistake. It is not a first time there is been an attack on me. So, don't worry guys." He said as he tried to hug the three as much as he could in his condition. 

The doctors informed them, that he can be discharged after two days. All of them visit him once in the next day during visiting hours. Today is a weekend, so everybody was in the hospital room, talking and playing. Jackson drifted off to sleep in the middle of the conversation, that he tried to hold with Jinyoung even though he didn't even got a shut of an eye, last night. Jinyoung smiled at his sleeping form as he brushed off some of his hair strands that fell on his forehead. When he opened his book to read, Jackson's phone rang beside him. He took the phone to see, it was Mr.Lee. He thought of waking up Jackson but decided against it, he attended the call. 

"Ey, why you didn't pick up, when I called you yesterday Mr. Lee asked in an anger filled voice, before Jinyoung could say anything. 

"I am sorry, this is not Jackson. Jackson is asleep now. Do you want me to pass any message to him?" he asked keeping tone polite. 

"Uh, oh just tell him to call me." He responded. With that the line went dead. 

Jinyoung sighed as he took the phone to off the power button; he noticed the image on the wallpaper. It was them, he was definitely sure; it was taken even before they got friendly with him. The picture alone speaks a lot. They all sleeping while were cuddling each other. He couldn't wipe off the smile on his face as he looked at the image. 

'So, Jackson had feeling for us all along' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	37. Leaked

The next day, he went to school with the others. but, none of them were prepared to see their picture, where they cuddle each other while they sleep, the picture that Jinyoung saw on Jackson's phone yesterday to broadcast on the TVs they had all around the school for school news purposes. All of them stood there shocked as others students starts to whisper with each other. Jackson was the one who looked more shocked, how come the image on his phone, got leaked. 

How?

How?

Now, as he think about it, yesterday Mr. Lee and Danny came to visit him in the hospital. So, others left for few minutes to give them privacy. When Jackson came out of wash room he saw Danny putting him phone back on the table. At that time he didn't think much about that. 'It was probably him' he thought to himself. 

"Th-that picture. I saw it on Jackson's phone yesterday." Jinyoung said without taking his eyes off the screen. 

"What?" the others asked in unison as they turned towards Jinyoung. 

"It-it's not me, guys. Please trust me." Jackson pleaded as he looked at the others. 

"I know it's not you Jackson." Jinyoung said then turned to the others, "But, we have to do something about it." He said more seriously. 

"Don't worry guys. I'll take care of everything. It is a problem that came because of me, so I'll take responsibility for it. So, you guys don't worry." Jackson said as he starts to head to direction of principal's office. Convincing the principal was easy for Jackson, as he explained it was took to submit for model offer they got. Now, all that left was confronting Danny. 

When Jackson reached his uni, he rushed towards his department building, he saw Danny outside of his classroom. "See who we got here" Danny said as he saw Jackson approaching. 

"Why did you do that?" he asked standing infront of him. 

"What did they say? Are your sugar babies liked my surprise?" Danny asked as he laughed with his friend. 

That's it, the last ounce of patience Jackson had was ran out on that moment. All Jackson could see was red as he launched towards him as he started to punch him wherever he could land his hands. He could feel hands grabbing him back, but he shook everyone off him. He also received some punches in the back and forth fighting. Finally, they managed to pull them away from each other. 

After that they were brought to the principal's office. After talked with them, he called Mr. Lee, as both of them are family. Mr. Lee looked furious as he saw his son's condition, after the talk with the principal, Danny went to infirmary to treat his injuries, bruises already started to form on his face. Mr. Lee didn't say a word to him. So, Jackson thought about finish the talk with them as soon as possible and went to their lovers and held them in his arms, burying his face on the crook of their neck. So, he stopped and turned towards Mr. Lee, "I am sorry, it's all because of your..." he started as he bowed to him, but he just held arm, making Jackson to look up to him. 

"Come with me. We have more things to talk about, that we can't do in here." He said as he pulled Jackson roughly towards his car. 

Soon, they were in their house. Jackson was slightly scared because of Mr. Lee change in attitude, but he never going to show it on his face. "Mr. Lee..." he again started to get this over with.

"I told you to call me dad for thousand fucking times, and now what are you going to say? It's all my son's fault, huh?" he yelled making Jackson flinch at the otherwise silent house. They were not even inside a room, they were in the living room, where maids were working like cleaning, cooking, dusting. Everyone seems to startle at Mr. Lee's outburst, as they started to pay attention to what was happening there. All they saw was Mr. Lee slapping Jackson hard. Jackson fell onto the floor, because of the impact of the slap. Soon, the maids near him rushed to his side as they known him since he was a child. They always stay here if they came to Korea. 

"Gaga, are you alright?" one of them asked as they caressed his reddened cheek. Others covering him as if they are protecting him from Mr. Lee.

"Get away from him, or you'll lose your job." Mr. Lee roared. 

"We don't care about our job." Jackson heard someone say. 

"Don't lose your job for me." He said as he pushed them aside as he stood up. 

"Move, your boss told you, right?" Mr. Lee said as he pushed them aside moving towards Jackson, holding him by his collar. He pushed him on to the wall behind him, and punched him hard on the gut, making Jackson double over because of the pain. He just fell onto his knees, holding his stomach to ease the pain. He coughed, hissed as the pain starts to spread as he tried to breath. 

The maids on there pushed Mr. Lee aside as they hold him in place. "We don't even fucking care if we lose this job because of this. We will never let you hurt him." one of them holding his said. 

Danny took this as his cue as he reached down for Jackson as he pulled him up; Jackson winced as it hurt more. "Does it hurt? I also felt the same pain." Danny said as he punched him hard on his face. Some of the maids tried to push Danny aside; Mr. Lee shook out of the holds of the maids, as he neared Jackson, who was already leaning on the wall to stand straight. 

"Mr. Lee, mom will..." he started as he can't even know how his mom will would react if she came to know about this. She'll definitely think that everything was her fault. He doesn't wasn't to be the one, who stood between her and her happiness. Even though he knew that Mr. Lee isn't a good person, but he made his mom happy, that was enough for him. 

"Still, why can't you call me fucking father?" Mr. Lee yelled as he held Jackson's neck and started chocking him. 

At that time, the door burst open...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	38. Rescue

"Why can't you call me fucking father?" Mr. Lee yelled as he started to choke Jackson. 

At that time the door burst open, "Because, he fucking already has one." The voice come, everyone turned towards the door, to see a very furious Ricky Wang. Anger burned in his eyes. Mr. Lee already loosened the grip on Jackson's neck as he saw Ricky. He wasted no time as he closed the distance between them in long strides, he lifted Jackson, who was on his knees, receiving a hiss from him. 

"Gaga, I taught you to never start a fight unless it is necessary. But, I never taught you get beaten for no reason. What are you even doing?" he asked as he held him close. "It's bad to keep a debt, go just give them, what you received." He said as he led Jackson towards Mr. Lee and Danny, who were now looked scared for some reason. 

Jackson put all the strength in him into the slap as he slapped both Mr. Lee and Danny. Surprisingly none of them did anything to stop him. Maybe, they are scared of his father or the guards of his father, who had guns in their arm, as if they'll need it any moment. Ricky didn't leave it with that as he left Jackson to some maid's hold he pulled Mr. Lee with the hold of his shirt collar, "Don't even fucking think of laying a finger on my son." He said as he punched him straight on the face, "You got it." He asked. He only seemed to satisfy once Mr. Lee nodded. He turned to him again, "At the same time teach some good things to your son." He said as he looked towards Danny. 

He again took Jackson's side, he seemed to be in pain, while standing but he never let go of his dad's hand as he leaned closer on him. It seemed like he murmured something to his father in a low voice. 

"Oh, I see" Ricky said to him as he looked up at the maids and the workers there, "If you don't like to work here anymore, you are always welcome to work in my house." As he finished telling this, 'we want to leave, now' someone said. So, Ricky turned towards his manager as he instructed him to take care of everything here. 

He held Jackson by his side as he helped to take a step forward only resulting Jackson to hiss in pain as he doubled over to hold his stomach. So, Ricky moved him slightly to lift him, only to guards to stop him and offer him to help. "It is my son. Just let me do it." He said as he lifted Jackson in bridal style. He winced and slightly let out a sob as he bunched his dad's shirt leaning on to his chest. 

It never felt weird for Jackson, when his dad treats him like a child. Because, he missed most of that when he was a child, as they were always away for business trip or in meetings. So, he enjoyed every moment where he get to feel like a child. 

Once they were settled on Ricky's car, Jackson's phone rang. He never let go of Ricky as he still leaned onto him, he checked the caller id. He instantly started to blush once he saw it was Jinyoung. He knew they also worried about him as they don't know where he went to. "Is that your boyfriend?" Ricky asked as he noticed Jackson's blushed face. Jackson just stared at him like deer caught in the headlights. He tried to come up with some intelligible answer, "How did you know?" was the words he ended up blurting. 

"I think, you sometimes forgot that I am your father." Ricky said smiling at him, "Attend the call or he'll get worried."

Jackson quickly attended the call, assuring Jinyoung everything is alright and nothing to worry, as his eyes fixed on his dad. "I want to meet him, now" Ricky mouthed. 

"Hmmm, Jinyoungie, I want you guys to meet someone. Can you all wait at the entrance of our dorm? I'll pick you up in ten minutes." He said more clearly, eyes still fixed on his dad. He looked surprised when he said 'guys', but waited until for him to end the call. Bambam and Yugyeom were persistent in knowing who they are going to meet, but Jackson just end the call, saying it was a surprise. 

"So, guys, huh?" Ricky asked once the call ended. 

"Yeah, dad" he said as turned away from him shyly.

"Guys, as in?" Ricky pressed not interested in letting go of this topic. 

"Si-six, I have six boyfriends, dad." He said slightly concerned in what would be his dad's reaction. "My boy already becomes a man. I am so proud of you." Ricky said as he hugged him slightly minding the injuries. Jackson didn't know what he expected but he certainly doesn't expect this reaction from his father. 'Proud of him?' what is there to be proud of? He just got boyfriends, right?

Soon, they pulled up near the others, as they were waiting for them. They first seem to be surprised to see a Rolls Royce to pull up near them; soon one of the guards opened the door for them to get inside. All of them except Markbam were shocked to see Jackson leaning on to a man who seemed to look similar to Jackson. Mark and Bambam also tried to act shocked as they didn't want to give away they knew him before. 

"Jackson, what happened?" "Where are you even gone?" "Why are you injured?" "Who is this?" all of them started to ask at the same time.

"Guys, I'll answer every one of your questions, but I want to introduce you to my dad, Ricky Wang and dad they're my boyfriends" whatever they were about to ask stuck on their throat once they heard what Jackson said. 

"Is he your father?" Yugyeom asked still shook by the fact. 

"Yes and will be your father-in-law." Ricky said in a firm tone. Jackson knew his dad talking like this to scare them a little bit, seems like it is working great as he saw Mark and Bambam face, even they were looking like they will shit in their pants real soon, even though they met and talked to him before.

Family time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	39. Family Time

"Are you guys going to introduce yourself to me or not?" still in firm tone and tight lips. 

"Oh, sorry sir, I..." Jinyoung started. 

"Hey, no sir between us. If you're my boy's lovers then you're already family. You can just call me dad or Ricky, okay?" he said now in more relaxed tone as he couldn't maintain his character more than five minutes. All of them were seem to relax a bit, as they nodded. All of them introduced themselves in a most polite way. 

"Oh, you are just playing with us, don't you? I really thought you forgot about us, dad" Bambam added as he introduced himself. He seems to forgot about the fact that everybody is there and they know nothing about their trip. Everybody looked shocked at Bambam. Jackson and Mark glared at him, when he mouthed 'I am sorry'. 

"Guys, I can explain. Actually, three of us went on a trip to LA and Thailand on our winter break. We stayed at Ricky's place, when we are at LA. So, we already met him." Mark explained. 

"You went on a trip with him when we are..." Jinyoung started but soon cut himself off as he noticed Ricky's presence. 

"Now, he is our boyfriend and everything worked out. So, you don't need to worry." Bambam said as he leaned back in his seat. 

When they reached Ricky's mansion, others helped Jackson to got out of the car. Before, Ricky could even move, Yugyeom lifted him up in bridal style. Ricky couldn't even control his happiness as he watched them took care of Jackson. He really wished Sophia (Jackson's mom) would be here to witness this. 

When he entered the mansion, a lady definitely in her late sixties or early seventies, from the attire she was wearing definitely working here came rushed towards them asking, "What happened to Gaga?" she held Ricky by his ear. "Did you pull some prank that ended up getting him injured?" she started to scold Ricky. The scene infront of them is made them shook, she is working here, Ricky is her boos, how come she acts like that towards him. 

"Granny, dad didn't do anything. It is just Mr. Lee and Danny." Jackson said as he looked at the scene casually as if he seen these stuffs every day. 

"Oh, it's them. I think I will definitely going to kill them, once I see them" she said sternly.

"Noona, can you tell someone to get the first aid kit. This kid doesn't want to go to the hospital." Ricky said as he sat on a couch. 

Yugyeom slowly put Jackson on to the couch as well. Soon two maids were on Jackson's side holding the first aid kit as they started to clean the cuts on his face with him only letting out a hiss here and there. But, Ricky seemed to get disturbed by that alone as he tried to turn away from him and tried to think of something else. 

"Noona, just check his stomach. I think he got badly injured there." Ricky said still trying not to burst into anger or tears as he saw his son in pain. Jackson looked towards him once he said that, he seemed to understand the situation as other only looked confused. 

"Noona, we can do this my room. Yugy, could you..." he started to say to the person that is treating him. 

"I want to see, Jackson. I want to fucking see, how much they hurt you." Ricky yelled making Jackson flinch a little bit. "I am sorry, Gaga. You know I don't like it when you get hurt, right? I am just angry that they got the dare to do this to you." he said as he looked at Jackson, tears already started to form on his eyes. 

Jackson just nodded as he turned towards the maid to hold up his shirt. There is a bruise starts to form on his stomach. He hissed when ice pack placed on it. "It'll be alright. Just hold it in place."

"Gaga, I think your mom has to know about this. Why you didn't tell anything even to her?" Ricky started, he knew Jackson loved him but he also knew Jackson is a big mama boy. 

"Please, dad. Don't tell her. I don't want to be the reason for their separation." 

"He literally tried to kill you, got damn it." Ricky shouted as he stood up. 

"I know dad. From today I'll be in your custody and I am going to turn 18 soon. So, we don't have to worry about him anymore. If mom finds her happiness with him, who I to take that away from her am?" he said. 

After that everybody seems to be in silence, until Ricky's manager came into the house, "Ricky, I actually took care of every employee that wanted to get out of there. But, literally every one of them worked there wanted to leave their job. We already have enough employees here. They all from Korea, so none of them wanted to leave this country." He stated. 

"We really can't leave them because of this. Just try to..." Ricky started. He didn't want to leave anybody out. All of them deserved to get a job. But, the flaw is none of them had work experience in other than house maintaining. That's the job, they are better at. He understood his manager's point. They only had one guest house, in which the maid positions were already filled. 

"It's okay, dad. Actually I need people in the field of housekeeping." Jackson said to him as he turned towards the manager, "Just inform Eric ge about this. He will take care of everything." He said. 

"Okay, Gaga. Oh, speaking of Eric, I almost forgot he told to inform you that everything solved in Yugyeom's ex-boss's case, whatever that mean. He told you to call him once you got free time." He informed. 

Jb looked confused at the mention of Yugyeom's name. He knew Yugyeom doesn't work in the old studio anymore. He said that he got a job in better studio. He turned towards Jackson, "Seun-ah, what was that about?"

"Today is my unlucky day, isn't it?" Jackson said as he has to explain everything to Jb now. Before Jackson could start, Jinyoung explained everything to Jb, from Yugyeom called them for help to the owner's sick play. 

"This is why I always warned you, when you start to work on that studio." Jb said mostly in angry tone. 

"Leave it, Jb. Now, he is not working there anymore." Bambam said. 

"So, all of you knew about him before, right? I am the only one that doesn't know anything, huh?" Jb said more in a disappointed tone. 

"I am sorry, Jb. It's not like; we don't want to tell you. It's just we didn't know how you'll react if you came to know that everything was done by him."

"I know. I didn't get along with Jackson at the start." Jb said as he sighed heavily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	40. Arrested

The next day, 

Mark and Jackson were in a meeting room in X-games with Ricky.

"So, did you guys find out about the scam? Is there anyone in particular that you guys doubt?" Ricky asked. 

When Mark opened his mouth to say something Jackson's phone rang making both of them to look at him.

"It's mom, dad." he announced before attend the call.

"Jackson fucking Wang, where you and your father are at?" she almost yelled, making Jackson flinch at the sound. 

"W-we are at X- games office, mom. Is there any problem, mom?" he asked. 

"I want both of you, oh, I forgot that boyfriends of yours too at my office in ten minutes."

"Wh-what? You're in Korea? When did you get here?" 

"You better talking while you're moving. Get here, I'll explain everything to you." with that the line was dead. 

After that everything was chaos, as both Jackson and Ricky started to rush Mark to come with them, at the same time Jackson called the others to inform them, that he will send car to pick them up. The one thing they both knew about Sophia is, she has their leash. 

In exactly nine minutes, they were at the entrance of the building. By the look of it, they noticed that, she had arranged a press conference as they saw every major news channel reporters there. They were quickly led to the hall where the press conference already started. They noticed the police, but didn't think much about it as they thought it could've been arranged for the security purpose.

Sophia was talking to the reporters, they got close to hear this, "As, I said I am divorcing him. He physically abused my child. I've already reported charges against him in abuse of my son, his involvement in multiple scams in my businesses. The same goes for his son. There is no legal relationship between us two now, not anymore." She finished. Before they could process what was happening Danny and Mr. Lee already cuffed. They both also seemed to be really shocked by the events, which means, they also had no idea about what was happening in here. 

They just stood there, motionless as their eyes couldn't keep up with the movements that are happening around them. They saw Mr. Lee and Danny got taken to the police car, the news reporters started to leave the scene with some discussion and joy as they got a story to run this week. Soon, enough Sophia already walking towards them, as soon as she got near them, she pulled Jackson by his ear. 

"Mo-mom! Mom! It hurts." He whined. 

"It hurt now? It hurt me more, when I heard about him hurting you. Why you didn't tell me anything, Gaga?" she asked as her voice broke at the end. "Did you planned to move away from me?" now here eyes filled with tears. 

"No, mom. It's not like that I just didn't want to stand in between you and Mr. Lee. I didn't tell you anything because I didn't want to see you sad like this." He said as he hugged, his now crying mother. 

After some moment of their hug, she turned to Ricky "Why you are also didn't tell anything about it? You thought I can't handle that?" she asked, now anger dripping in her voice. 

"I never thought about, you can't handle something, never will. It's just Jackson didn't want me to disturb you. That's why I didn't tell you anything." He said as he enveloped her in a hug. "You know how much he missed you. He bought a locket during Christmas to keep our photo with him all the time. He needs you Sophie, more than ever." He whispered to her, making her cling to him more. "Will you give me chance, if I ask you?" Ricky started. 

"What?!" she asked surprised as he looked straight at him the eyes, still didn't release the hug. 

"I miss you, Sophie. I didn't like it when you were apart from me? Can you give me another chance to prove you how much I love you?" he asked caressing her cheeks. 

"Mmm, I'll think about it. How about we all go for a dinner? I'll get the time to properly get to know my sons-in-law and spend some time with my precious family." She suggested, with none of them object the suggestion, they went to a restaurant, which is owned by Sophia.

When everybody was settled on the table which is at the private side, Jackson deliberately sat beside his mom making his mom and dad to sit beside each other. "Mom, if none of us told you about this, how come you knew about that?" 

"You really thought, I will never suspect anything when nearly all of my employees left their job in our mansion? But, I am sorry Gaga, I really am. I should've thought about everything before I made my decision about marrying him. I didn't expect him to be like this. I am sorry." She said as she now fully looked at Jackson's eyes. 

"No, mom. There is no need for you to apologize. So, what do you think of them?" he asked as he motioned towards others.

Sophia noticed everything they do, while having the conversation with Jackson. She noticed Mark and Bambam talking to Ricky in a mixture of languages, Yugyeom and Youngjae's awkward smiles here and there, Jb's 'I am responsible for them' look as he tracked everyone's move to make sure no one is left out, and Jinyoung's subtle ways of taking care of others, acting like a mom. "I think I'll really like him." she said as she pointed towards Jinyoung. "Hey, no offend to others, but I feel like he is really good at taking care of you." 

Jackson knew she'll adore Jinyoung the most, because he is the one who has the role of mother in their little family. "Things can't get any better' he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	41. Scam

After dinner they separated ways, seven of them piled up in a car to get their dorm leaving Ricky and Sophia alone with each other. Jb insisted that he will sit in the front with the driver stating that he wanted to take them to a place. Ever after Bambam and Yugyeom's whining that it already late, he stood his ground, saying that it is very important. 

They all shocked, when they noticed they were infront of their mom's apartment. "We met your family, right? It'll be only fair if you meet ours." Jb said excitedly. Others except Mark and Bambam nodded agreeing to him. 

"Jb, it is already late. Why don't we meet her tomorrow or the weekend?" Mark reasoned trying to get them out of there.

"No, I don't want delay anything with him anymore. Now, come on Jacks." He said as he pulled Jackson with him. 

When they knocked on the door, their mom seemed surprised seeing Jb holding Jackson's hand, smiling widely. "Oh! You're Jackson, right?" she asked as soon as she noticed him, which gained multiple surprised and shocked looks from the others except Markbam.

"So, you met him before?" Jb asked still in surprise. 

"Yeah, I..." she started but Bambam continued, "We brought him here once actually." He finished, not getting into the details of why. 

"So, you knew all this like he is the one that gave me job, paid your medical bills and the reason for me to be living now, huh?" Jb blabbered, feeling down again thinking he was the only one who doesn't know. 

"What are you saying? Is he the one, that you said... like. What is the name...? Wang... Wang Jiaer, right?" she seemed surprised by the news. 

"You don't know?" now it is Yugyeom. 

"They told me about other things, but they never said anything about this." She explained. 

Jackson stood there, as the atmosphere got awkward, within seconds, he got enveloped in a warm hug and a whispered thank you by Jb's mother. That was the end of their awkwardness, as they started to talk to each other, as Jackson apologizing, that he couldn't get anything as Jb's didn't tell him about coming here. Everything seemed so perfect like he is living his dream. 

New character going to appear soon, guess who it is? 🤔

Soon, everything fell into place as Jackson get to spend time with his dad and mom more, even it is two hours in the next three days. His father planned a party today as it is Saturday. It is a party for X-games employees, he invited all of them, so, Jackson bought them, suits and Hendry picked them up from their dorm that evening. But, he didn't expect his father to get the attention of the crowd to announce him the new CEO of the company and stating that he and his friends (as their relationship still isn't revealed) will take care of the company and they will be the one to take care of the scam issue as well. Some people seemed shocked by the announcement and some seemed doubtful as they had no idea how these young boys going to take care of the management. Tomorrow both his parents leaving the country as his father will be going to USA and his mother to China, so Jackson spend as much as time he could with them during the party. 

Some employees started to flock around the others, once Ricky announced they'll be incharge and friends with CEO. Mark knew many of them as he already working there. Jb never liked these kind of people, so he excused himself from a group of people who tried to befriednd him, to get what they need in the future. He made his way to the wash room, to get some peace. He didn't notice the other person entered behind him, but he turned around when the other person spoke asking him, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" 

Only to meet with the person he hated for nearly his whole life. The person, who is the reason for the every problem in his life, the person, who is the reason for his birth, his father. But, it seemed like he didn't recognize Jb, as he approached him like a stranger. 

"What do you want to talk to me?" Jb asked. 

"Well, I want to talk to you about a deal. I didn't want anyone to overhear our conversation." He said still slowly approaching Jb until he stood a few feet away from him. 

"What do you want to talk to me?" Jb asked, if it was about their past life, he wouldn't be there to hear his meaningless words. 

"Actually, I know about the people involved in the scam they were just saying. I want to make a deal with you about that." He said.

'So, it is not about their past, now this guy couldn't even recognize him, so, Jb just nodded to tell him to continue. He knew his father never up for good, but he just wants to hear what he is going to say. 

"Actually, me and five others are the ones that involved in the scam. I'll give 50% share and even give proofs about that. You just have to escape me from this." He said, eyes exposed greediness, he didn't beg him or anything, he talked like he is making a good deal. 

"Why are you telling all this to me? You could've tried to escape from this by yourself or..." before he could finish the man cut him off. 

"I think the new CEO kid and his friend has doubts on me or they are confirmed about this. That's why I want your help..." as he was saying the door got opened and Jackson came inside. 

"Jb, what are you doing here for this long? I got scared, that's why I came here to check on you. Is everything alright?" Jackson asked as he just sent a look towards the man as the he crossed him to reach, Jb.

"Nothing, Seun-ah, me and the gentle man here talking about a deal. He just wants me to escape him from the scam issue." He said softly.

"What...? I know you involved in that, but I never expect you to get this down, to try to make a deal with my friend?" he asked slightly angered by the fact that he put Jb in this position. "I am sorry, Jb..." he started but Jb cut him off. 

"No, Seun-ah. It's actually not your fault. Mr. Im, you still didn't recognize me, right?" he asked. 

Both Jackson and the man looked surprised. 

"How could you recognize me? After all, you're not my father, right?" he asked something dark in his eyes.

"J...Jb? Jae...Jaebum-ah...?" the man stunned to hear this. He opened and closed his mouth, as he didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, your son, you never gave birth to" he spat. 

Everything, moved in slow motion for Jackson, he still couldn't process what Jb just said. He never thought, this man to have a relation with JB let alone his own father. Jackson exactly remembers the man, he had not much experience in the field but he begged Ricky, saying that he has a child, who he now have to take care of. That's why, when Mark pointed out this man involving in the scam, Jackson took time to investigate everything before come to the conclusion. Now, he doubts ever word he said may be a whole big lie. 

He never thought people would go this far to get what they need. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	42. Karma

Jb, however seemed to be in control of his emotions, like nothing happening here is overwhelming him. He turned to Jackson in precise movement, "Seun-ah, can you do me a favor?" he asked, Jackson nodded as his mind couldn't process any words. "Please, put him in jail. Don't show mercy on him. He is not worth it." He said in a venomous voice. Jackson held his hand, scared by his tone a little. 

"Please, please, sir. I have a son, who I have to take care of. He is only four years old. Please, just consider this one time; I'll never do anything like this anymore. Please, Jaebum-ah, tell him, please" he begged as he fell on his knees, holding both Jackson and Jb's hand. Jb just pushed him off. "How could we believe you? You never said a truth in your life, do you? And what about your wealthy wife, who swore, want nothing but you, huh?" he asked. 

"S-she left me for another man, who is richer than her. Please, Jaebum-ah, trust me this one time. I just ask this for your brother. She even left the new born child with me, stating she never gave birth to him." he pleaded. 

"Karma is a bitch, isn't it?" Jb asked amused by the whole situation. He spent his whole life hating this very man, now it is his turn to be happy, right? 'Wait, did he just say brother? Do I really have a brother even if he is half brother?' he thought to himself. "I want to meet him." he blurted out suddenly making both Jackson and Mr. Im shocked.

"W-What?!" he stuttered. 

"My brother, I want to meet him." he said again. "I want to make sure, you are not lying."

"O-okay, just tell me when and where, I'll bring him." 

"Now, I want to meet him right now. I am coming with you, take me to him." he said to Mr. Im and turned towards Jackson, "Seun-ah, just tell the others that I am going out for some work." He said. 

"Didn't you think it'll be a good thing to bring others with you?" Jackson asked, still confused by Jb's decision on this matter. 

"No, Seun-ah. They really did more to me. I didn't want to burden them more with my problems." He said sending him a convincing smile.

However, Jackson knew Jb, he knew JB just trying to put up a strong front to reassure that he is and will be alright. "Jb... can I ... can I come with you?" he asked already expecting a no from him. But, to his relief Jb nodded accepting his offer.

Inside, Jb, himself have no idea about how he was going to handle the situation, if it turns out to be he really has a brother, what he was going to do then. He knew inside he'll never left him just because he is his half brother. He had no idea, what would be his decision on his father's matter, if he had a word in it. The right to make decisions on that matter is Jackson's. He reminded to himself, he has no words what so ever in it. 

When Jackson informed others that it was about some business, everyone seemed to be notice that he was lying."Gaga, are you trying to hide something from us?" Mark asked, obviously spotting out his lie. 

"Wha...what?! I... I ..." Jackson knew he was a terrible liar, but he never expected himself to be this terrible at lying. 

"What is it, Gaga?" Sophia asked as he looked at him straight in the eyes. He turned around to look at Jb, Jb sighed to himself as he said everything to everybody. 

"So Jb, you and Jackson thought about hiding it from us and go alone for this matter. I am disappointed." Ricky said faking a pout, proving he really is Jackson's father. 

Finally, it decided everybody going together to Mr. Im's apartment. As soon as Mr. Im opened the door, they were greeted by a little boy looking startled at them, especially Mr. Im. They walked inside; the boy hesitantly took a step back, away from the living room. 'Who would left their child unattended and inside a locked doors?' Jackson thought to himself. The boy's startled look and fear in every movements ringed a big alarm on his mind. Something is going on, or something is wrong with everything in here. 

"Jae...come here." Mr. Im called in a sickly sweet voice. The boy flinched at that. 

"I am so...sorry, dad. I... I couldn't fi...finish th... the work you tol...told me. Yo...you ca...came home ear...early. Plea...please giv...give me..." the boy started to say tears already streaming down on his face, his body trembling with fear. But before he could finish what he was saying, before any of them could do anything, Sophia pulled Mr. Im by his collar, punched him right on his nose and then slapped him. "What did you do to him?" she yelled.

"Ree, call the police, now." She said as she turned towards Ricky. 

After that everything happened so quickly. Mr. Im got arrested; Jackson assured them that he'll take care of the legal works needed to adopt the boy. That boy really affected in both mental and physical health. Ricky assured, he'll be taken care of in his hospital. 

Unfortunately, Mr. Im met both Mr. Lee and Danny in the jail. The trio, who are full of rage on the seven people, made a perfect plan to escape from the jail and took their revenge. 

They wanted to take the revenge even if it was the last thing they do in their life. They didn't care. They want to make them feel the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	43. Expectations

The next week was crossed in a blur moment for Jackson. He didn't have proper time to do anything. He really had no time to talk to the others, he was so busy in taking care of the custody of Jae and managing his company and taking care of every issue in X-games and put the company in a smooth run. He didn't even have time for proper sleep. He didn't go to the dorm for the week, he only met the others during the school hours, and even then he was too tired to talk to them or participate in their conversation. He preferred to listen to their conversation more. He planned to give the custody papers as a gift for their first anniversary, the day they first met. That's why it is important for him to done all the work as quickly as he can, but along the way many promises he made to them about meeting or spending time with them were broke. He really felt bad for that but everything was unavoidable. 

The others don't know what they are feeling. It felt like Jackson doesn't have time for them anymore. They knew he had more responsibilities to take care of, but they are also important people in his life, right? Why it doesn't feel like it anymore. Today is Saturday; they all planned to go out for dinner together. They all excited for this as they got ready and waited for Jackson to come home. They waited

Waited 

Waited

Waited. But, still there is no sign of Jackson coming. They lost their patience, they all decided to order something to eat and call it a night. That's when the dorm's door opened revealing smiling Jackson. 

Jackson was excited to come to the dorm, after what felt like a decade. But, at first he didn't quite understand why they dressed like going to a classic party. Then he remembered his promise to be there for dinner. 'How could I forgot about this?' he slapped himself on his mind. 

"I am so sorry guys, I totally forgot about our dinner." He said really feeling bad for them and ashamed of his own actions. 

"How could you remember? We are nothing for you as you have much more important things to take care of." Yugyeom snapped. 

Jackson was shocked to see this side of Yugyeom. He never thought Yugyeom would talk like this to him. He really screwed up big this time.

"I know, you had to decline out invitation for something more important. But, we thought of you as more important person in our life, shouldn't we get to get the same treatment from you?" Jinyoung asked now more angered tone.

"You are important to me too..." Jackson started. 

"It doesn't look like that way, jacks" Mark told sternly.

"If you care about us, atleast spend some time with us. We are not even worth it now?" Bambam asked. 

"Guys, I am sorry, I really..." Jackson started but he was cut off by the sound of his phone ring. He took his phone to see it was Eric. He put it on silent and looked up at the others and they were already gone. He really wanted to set everything straight then and there but he knew Eric will only call at this time if it is really emergency. So, he attended the call. 

"Gaga, I am sorry. I know it is late, but it is really emergency." He said fast. 

"I know, ge. What is the matter?" 

"The boy, Jae, Jb's brother, someone tried to kill him in the hospital and no nothing serious. He was alright. But, I thought it would be good to inform you immediately. Now, I am heading there. I'll take care of everything, Gaga. You need to take rest. Don't even think about coming here." He said clearly. 

"No ge. I'll be there in ten minutes. Just take care of everything till then." He said as he cut the call. 

Jackson knew Eric would tell him to not come. But he really want to know everything is alright, by being there and he also didn't want to scare the shit out of the others by mentioning the attack on Jae or the escape of Mr. Im with Mr. Lee and Danny. He knew they are the one behind all this. He immediately called Hendry to tell him to pick him up. He really could've asked for other drivers but he really wanted someone to vent out about his problems. He talked to him non-stop as he went out of the dorm. 

"Ge, what taking this long to get here?" he asked impatiently as he neared the said location.

"Your talking. I really can't focus on driving, I understand nothing is fair, they argued with you without understanding your situation. All you doing are for them. But, can you just shut up for a minute, so I can come there without engaging in an accident?" Hendry finished in one breath, which is effectively got Jackson silent. As said he reached there in a minute.

Just when he parked the car, sound of a gunshot reached him, just for him to notice Jackson fell on to his knees, screaming. He immediately pressed the emergency button on the car, which was specially made for this purpose. It was meant to send emergency signal to Jackson's body guards, who were appointed just a week ago. So, he had no idea if they can handle the situation. But, he rushed out of the car to get to Jackson's side. Whatever happens, he will not let him deal with it alone. He pulled Jackson up and tried to pull him to the car, only for to see they are surrounded by them. 

"On your knees, hands behind your back." They ordered as they locked both of them in hand cuffs, checking for anything that could be used to track them. After they finally satisfied, they pushed them into a van and drove off to god knows where. All of this was happened in less than three minutes. 

They drove for a very long time, after what felt like eternity, the van stopped infront of an abounded warehouse. Jackson really didn't have a great feeling about the situation at hand. He winced as the pain shot through his left leg once he put his feet on the ground, because of the gunsot wound. Blood already drenched his bottom half of the pant. They half dragged him and pulled Hendry inside the warehouse, he expected, Mr. Lee, Danny and Mr. Im. All of them had a satisfied smile on their face. 

"I am really happy to meet you again, my son." Mr. Lee started as he motioned for the guards to leave, who were holding Jackson straight which lead to him fell on to his knees. 

"You know it was supposed to be all of your friends. We didn't think that you'll be come alone out of the dorm, once you heard the news about the attack on that boy. Well, I am not complaining though, as we have you here now." Mr. Lee said as he tightly gripped Jackson's hair and started to caress the gun on his face, once he finished what he was saying he hit him square on his face. 

He brought back to his kneeling position by Danny as he pulled him up using the grip on his hair. "You know how much you changed our life. We don't even have the future anymore. All thanks to you." he said as he shot him on the right upper arm. Jackson screamed and cried. Hendry tried to wiggle out of the hold of the men who kept him in place. 

"If it was the reason, please let ge go. He didn't have any connection with this." He pleaded. 

"We would've if you come out as seven, not one. Why you didn't tell them about the attack on Jae? I really hoped to meet Jb in your position right now." Mr. Im said. Soon, three of them surrounded him. 

"Sorry son, it was enjoyable and all that, but we have to kill you before anyone could show up here who are now searching for you. I am sure there is a bunch of people searching for you, after all you're a son of billionaires, right?" Mr. Lee said as he pointed his gun on Jackson's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	44. Don't deserve him

Mr. Lee pointed the gun towards Jackson's head. Soon, gun shots were heard. All the men took out their weapons.

The moment he heard the first gun shot, he knew who it belong to. The security team that he appointed personally a week ago after their training, the people who everyone else saw as a danger to the society, his seniors. 

All the people around him said, it was madness to appoint them for his security as they already attacked him on multiple occasions. But, Jackson was stubborn, that they can be better people when the proper training will give to them. He stood true to his word; he talked to them and understood them. He was the one, who put them in the training, and gave them jobs as soon as their training completed which a week ago. 

They looked perfect working together, shooting and dodging the bullets in fluid motion. Looking at the situation now they definitely held the upper hand. Soon, Mr. Lee and Danny were on the ground by Jimin and Jungkook. 

Nobody noticed Mr. Im as he hide behind some boxes. "I promised them, I'll kill you even if it was the last thing I do." he said as he held up his gun and shot towards Jackson. The bullet punctured him on his left shoulder blade. He screamed out, and that was the only thing they needed as Namjoon spotter Mr. Im and shot him straight on the middle of the fore head. Soon, they got near him cutting cuff of him and Hendry open. 

Jackson could hear cries of, 'Gaga' 'Jackie' 'wake up' 'you're alright. We got you' of the others. He wanted to reassure them that he was alright. He wanted to tell them they done a great job. He wanted to tell them, how they didn't let him down for believing them. But, he opened his mouth to only spit blood out. 

Eric called Jb on his way to the hospital. Hendry told him they will reach the hospital in fifteen minutes. After a few rings Jb attended the call.

"Sir, you know I am in school at this time, right?" Jb's voice sounded angry on the other side. 

"Jb, they found Jackson. They are taking him to the hospital. Come there as soon as you could." Eric said rushed. 

"Fou-found him? When Jackson got lost?" he asked clueless on the other side. 

"Wh-what? Come to the hospital I'll explain everything there." Eric said as he cut the call. He couldn't believe they didn't notice Jackson's absence in the school and didn't even try to contact him. 'Why you love them so much, Gaga? They're not worth it' he said to himself. 

It was during the break Eric called him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jackson got kidnapped but they didn't know about anything. They didn't try to call him, thinking that he gone to office for some work. But, they never expect to hear the news of Jackson got kidnapped. All of them went to the hospital. 

Eric informed them Jackson didn't reach the hospital, when they reached there. After few minutes, Namjoon entered the hospital holding Jackson in bridal style and Hendry by his side, others are behind him. Jb and the others confused when they saw their seniors with Jackson. But, they didn't say anything; Jackson already fell into unconscious as the result of lot of blood loss. The doctors took him into the emergency room quickly to start his treatment. 

Just as the emergency room door got closed, Hendry couldn't hold himself as he let himself broke. Eric was on his side on the next second, holding him and telling him everything will be alright. But, he also contains himself more so he joined Hendry. They both cried their eyes out holding each other. 

Yugyeom and Youngjae went to console them as the same time Jimin and Jungkook came there too. After few minutes everyone settled down with their fair share of crying. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Jb asked Namjoon, once everybody got settled down. 

"Why do you ask?" Eric asked before Namjoon could answer. 

"I just wanted to know..." Jb started. 

"You didn't even have time or care to know if Gaga is doing well or where he was but you want to know what they are doing here, huh?" he asked fully riled up.

"What? They didn't even ask you about Jackson?" now it's Hendry. He was already angry towards them, because of the conversation he had with Jackson yesterday. Hendry saw Jackson as his younger brother. He really can't let any other person to break his heart. If they are not worth of Jackson's love, then he'll be the first person to tell Jackson to let go of them.

Just when things got heated, Ricky and Sophia rushed into the hospital. "Eric what happened?" she asked the moment she reached them. 

"Nothing new, he just got shot three times and now fighting for his life when you guys are away to take care of your business." Hendry said sarcasm dripping every inch of his words. 

"Hen-Hendry? What- what are you...?" Ricky stunned for moment. But everything he said was true so he didn't know how to respond to it.

"You know how much he loves all of you. But, he never had been the first priority for any of you. At first I was relieved when he told me that he was dating six guys. Even though I don't know anything about you guys apart from what he told me. I thought finally he is going to be someone's number one. I thought at least one of you guys will see him like that. But no, you guys have good chemistry between you guys as you all are together for years. But, what about Jackson? Everything was new for him. Not just you, being in a relationship. How to give space or take place with someone. Everything was new for him and you guys did a great job in directing him, right? He always talk about you guys like 'Ge, what can I do for them for this or that?' you were angry on him for not spending time with you, huh? Do you know what he was doing for these past days? He was trying everything in his power to adopt that boy, the brother of yours. Do you know how much rules you have to follow and how much time and effort it takes to officially adopt someone in Korea? That is the reason why he couldn't be there when you guys asked him to come to a dinner or something and he is not even happy about it. You know how bad he felt when you..." Hendry couldn't even speak anymore as he broke into tears. Eric immediately took his side.

"Calm down, Hendry. Doctors said he'll be alright. You know how much he hates seeing you like this when he woke up, right?" Eric said to Hendry as he held him in a hug. 

The whole hallway was filled with silence. They type of silence you get after a storm. Nobody dared to speak. Their ex seniors and now body guards also waiting for the door to open and a doctor to tell them Jackson opened his eyes. 

Now, they think about it, 'are we even have the right to see him?' 'Or do they deserve the love that he gave them?' were the questions running through everyone of their head. 

When the doctor said they can visit him Hendry, Eric and their seniors were the first one to make their way to the room. "Gaga..." Hendry called out as he held Jackson's arm in his. 

"Ge, you didn't got hurt, right?" he asked which he got a nod from Hendry. 

"Thank you, hyung. Without you I never be alive now." He said as he turned to Namjoon and others. 

"Gaga, it would have been our fault if anything happened to you. It is our job to protect you." Namjoon said as he patted Jackson's head. 

"But, really thank you Jackson. We don't know how we would have ended up if it wasn't you. Thank you for put your effort and time on us." Jin said. 

"More than that believing in us." Jimin said as he pecked his right cheek. 

After sometime of talking they got out and Ricky and Sophia went inside, to see their son. But, sad to say they already received quite an amount of calls and messages about their current schedules. They ignored everything; everything Hendry said punched them hard on the gut. That is what they needed to get their head straight, to find out, what they really need and what really important in their life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	45. Marriage - part 1

Once, Ricky and Sophia went inside others mind run wild with countless possibilities of what would Jackson say to them or how they are gonna look at him straight in his eyes after everything happened. 

"How come we didn't notice what he feels?" Jinyoung asked frustrated. He still couldn't understand, how they, the group of people who were the victims of every social problems you could find. How come they didn't think about what he was feeling was the only question that runs on their mind. 

When Ricky and Sophia emerged out of the room, it felt like they couldn't breathe anymore like their brain forgot to work. It is their turn to visit him, the person they want to see even for the cost of their life. 

All of them entered the room with hesitation, mind filled with the thoughts of seeing disappointed Jackson. That was the last thing anyone of them want to see right now. When they looked at Jackson's face, they didn't know what was going on his mind as he wore a blank expression, but soon it turned into a troubled one, "I am really sorry, guys. I should've showed you how important you are to me. I really failed there." He stated a single drop of tear escaped his right eye. Mark was fast to react as he was the one who stood near him, he wiped the tear and leaned to press a kiss on his eye at the same time others broke into a clutter of 'No, no. you didn't do anything.' 'It was us who was in fault' 'we are the one who didn't understand you' making Jackson smile shakily. 

After that incident, everything went pretty smooth; Jackson really presented them the legal approval papers of Jae's adoption. After a year they graduated from high school, which Jackson felt like a great achievement, high school is not easy as you think. After graduation Jackson talked to others in taking part in his business, Jb told him that he needed to study on that side, and then he will take over the business. 

Jinyoung had other ideas, he didn't want take over the business or anything, as now they have no problem for money, he wanted to do something that his heart desires. He wanted to take care of kids and to be with them on their first step on life. He wanted to become a kindergarten teacher. 

Youngjae also always had this interest on gaming, so he and Mark both decided to take over X- games as they study on the side, which will definitely going to be pain but they wanted to do it. 

Bambam already perfected out his future plans, he decided to work with Jenny until he finish studying, then he planned to create his own brand. 

Yugyeom still had this passion for dancing. Jackson offered him to help in becoming the one of the best dancer in the nation, but he refused the offer, he even refused to have a studio of his own, stating that he still have much more to learn in the field of dancing. But one day, he came to him and asked him about having the studio; he just wanted to teach dance to the children who are mentally challenged. He find joy in watching the smiles of that children. Soon, one studio turned out to be more than twenty around the nation. They did it only for good cause, nothing about getting profit like in the business world. 

After their graduation they moved into a big house which also bought by Jackson before, with Jb's mom and Jae. A comfortable house is a must to adopt a child though. They got closer as they started to share both their professional and personal life together. 

In that same year, Jackson's parents remarried, they both were now happy with each other, they handed over all of their business to Jackson as they stepped down to spend some time together with only each of their company for the rest of their life which got Jackson more busy and the years passed by. 

After some years, 

Jackson sighed for a hundredth time that day. Today is his marriage but he had no idea of what was going on. He didn't know how his wedding suit going to look or what flavor their wedding cake going to be. None of them said anything to Jackson, as they stated everything will be a surprise for him. Even Hendry, Eric, Jenny and BTS as now the name of his body guards group took their side and helped them for everything. The only thing they asked Jackson is to prepare the guest list as he has more friends and people he care for, and that's it. Even for his wedding suit Jenny and Bambam designing it, both of them didn't even tell him the color of his suit. 

A knock on the door distracted him from his thoughts; soon Jimin and Namjoon entered the room holding what looked like a suit. "Okay Jackson, shall we get ready for your wedding?" Jimin yelled excitedly. 

Jackson couldn't even believe it, everything fit perfectly for him. The suit was a mild cream color which design, the colors are not the one that shocked Jackson, it is the fact that, the pant fit perfectly for him. he can swore that every time he wore readymade pants there is something he felt like pants there is something he felt like didn't suit him, he always hated his legs for being so short, but everything in this suit fit perfectly on him. Soon, Jenny joined them, as they do his hair and makeup. 

Now, he was waiting for his time to be on the altar. Ricky stood beside him, his father holding a proud smile on his face. But, for some reason he felt nervous. He was living with them for all this years and they had no misunderstandings or anything apart from the small petty fights. But, he felt his hands and feet are turning into ice even though he was wearing gloves and shoes and it is not even winter yet. He felt his left hand getting squeezed, he looked up to see, it was his dad, he smiled at him a little. "Don't worry, Gaga." He assured him, thousandth time, after they proposed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	46. Marriage - part 2

The music starts to boom, which means only one thing, that now it is his time to go out. He took a deep breath as if he was preparing for a battle. He started to walk out holding his father's hand tightly. At that moment his father's grip felt like a anchor for him as it made stand in place instead of washed away with the countless emotions and unnecessary thoughts and doubts he is having that moment. 

When they stepped onto the aisle, as Namjoon and Jimin leading him as his best men, the only thing Jackson saw was his soon to be husbands. He really couldn't take his eyes of the. Jb who was now taking care of his hotel businesses mostly by himself, wearing a black suit, the long hair he had complemented the look, then Mark, who was now taking care of X- games, wearing blue suit, which exactly a contrast to his pale skin tone then Jinyoung, his beloved kindergarten teacher who also helping them out whenever he could. 

Then his eyes moved to the other three people, who were now smiling brightly at him. 

Youngjae also wearing a dark suit but what caught his attention was he was wearing glasses, he also now helping Mark with the X-games, beside him was Bambam, who was now wearing velvety pink suit. The last one was Yugyeom, who looked more like a child rather than a man, with his blue suit somehow similar to Jinyoung. 

As he was submerged in thought Jackson didn't even realize that he already reached them and Jinyoung and Youngjae offering him their hands to him. He let go off his father's hand and took both of their hands as they lead him to stand in the middle of them. Their ceremony was planned like this they all read out their speeches one by one starting from Jb to Yugyeom. 

Jb,

I know all of you guys will talk about me giving life to you but I want all of you to know, it was you guys who gave me the reason to live. Of course, I would've been alive for my mom, to take care of her and everything but if I would've lived the life, it will be a question mark. You guys are the one, who took care of me, you guys are the one that stood by my side whenever I needed you. I am sorry, Jackson, for all the things I done to you in the past. I didn't even treat you like a human being but that night you chose myself over you, that was the thing that punched me in my face, made me realize, how bad I acted towards you. The moment I decided to give you a chance, I fell in love with you; I was been blind, that I didn't notice that before. I love all of you guys; I'll even sacrifice myself if it is for you. 

I promise to be with all of you together, forever.

Mark,

Jaebum-ah, I really wanted to say thank you first, for that time when you took us in. I really don't even want to know how would've we ended up if it wasn't for you. And you guys for putting up with me when I can't even speak a word in Korean. I really learned a lot from you guys. You guys gave me strength to stand against wrong. Jackson, I want to tell you you're so precious if you don't know it yet. I could never imagine a person taking up this whole mess like you did. It is really a lot, but you gave time and space to understand each one of us. You know, when you took us to our home countries, that could be a normal thing for you, but it meant a lot to me. Even your parents who take care of us like their own children. All of you guys deserve more. 

I promise to be with all of you together, forever.

Jinyoung,

I know, it is about us starting to love each other, but, the thing that made me stay with you at first was, mom, actually Jb's mom. I lost my parents, I never knew how much I miss them until I met you, mom. You were there whenever needed you. Thank you so much for always taking care of us like we are your own children. You were the first reason that made me stay, then Jb, I never knew what you were thinking when you took in all of us. I really thought, 'Is this guy is for real?' how did he planned to take care of this much people with nothing. But, you proved to show love there is no need for anything other than the heart that filled with love. When you came into the family you really filled the puzzle Jackson. You are the piece that we all are missing. I love you guys. 

I promise to be with all of you together, forever.

Jackson,

You know guys; we didn't meet in great way. I completely understand why all of you hated me at first. I tried to prove myself to you; it wouldn't have been possible if you guys didn't gave the space. I'll never forget that time Mark and Bam came to my rescue even though we are not in a great relationship with each other. Youngjae helped me overcome my weakness, which I didn't share with many people. I know you guys all have a relationship between you guys that you spent years in building, but thank you for letting me in, the one who had no experience what so ever in it. Thank you for always being by my side.

I promise to be with all of you together, forever.

Youngjae,

Actually, I also met you guys late, when I met you I was like stone that breathe and moves around. Thank you for bringing back my human side, guys. Jb, you're the one that didn't lose hope on me, even when everybody said, I couldn't be normal again. I tried my hard just for you, now here I am. At that very moment I decided, whatever problem came, I should never leave you. When you insulted Jackson that was the first time I really felt the anger towards you. I never thought you would be wrong in anything, but when I saw him break down, I know you are wrong, that was also the time I found my love for Jackson. I really love you, guys, all of you. 

I promise to be with all of you together, forever.

Bambam, 

You guys know that I don't like to talk about emotional stuffs, but I really wanted to thank Mark. I know how hard it is for you to take care of the person, who was the reason for your parents' death. You even risked your life to save me. And Jb, I don't know what you're thinking when you accepted us and gave place for us to stay. I really thought that you're an idiot. Then there comes Jinyoung, Yugyeom, Youngjae and now Jackson who also didn't care about our past. You all know you're too nice for the world, right? But, the one incident I never forget was, that one time when Yugyeom stood up for me when some boys bullied me. Even though we ended up getting beaten, he really overcame his fear to stand up for me. Thank you, Gyeomah. This is why I don't talk about emotional stuffs, see. 

I promise to be with all of you together, forever.

Yugyeom,

I know guys, from the first day until now I have been a burden to you guys. But, you never left me. You all are always by my side. I know how hard it was for you at first as I had so many things in the normal life that could trigger me. And that time when Jackson, you stand up for me, even when you don't know about my past. I know everyone of you always try to be careful around me. Always taking care of me, love you guys. 

I promise to be with all of you together, forever.

After everyone finished their speeches, Eric and Amber came infront of them to give them their lockers. Jackson was surprised to see that, even he forgot about that, he looked towards Eric and Hendry the only people who knew about this, they smiled at him. 

He really felt like his life got fulfilled at that very moment. 

I know it is not a great ending, but forgive me, I really ran out of ideas for the ending. I am going to write another chapter for this story. But it is the end of the story. It just doesn't feel right to end like this. So, one more chapter 😁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	47. Proposal

Jackson woke up in the morning in the hands of one of his lovable husband Jb, he still really couldn't believe it, he was actually got married to him. When he first met him he couldn't even held up a nice conversation with him, now here he is, enjoying his morning in his arms. "Good morning, baby." Jb said in sweet tone. He turned to look at him, both of them smiled and kissed. "You look really beautiful." Jb commented making Jackson blush. 

"What got into you this morning, idiot?" Jackson asked with a smile in his voice. 

"Nothing, it is enough as I woke up next to my precious husband." He said as he pulled Jackson close to him. 

After a long time of staring and he showered and got down, only to be blessed with a beautiful sight, where, Yugyeom and Bambam chasing Kelly, one of their children, trying to catch her, so that she could get ready for school. On the dining table Jinyoung placing breakfast for Jae. Youngjae was helping Brian to tie his tie. Mark feeding milk for the baby Ellie. 

At first none of them were thought about adopting child as they already have Jae and barely have time to spend with him. But when one of the maids, who worked in their mansion, died in an accident, they had no choice but to do so, as she was a single mother. That is how, Kelly came into their life. 

When they first brought her into their life, she didn't have this much enthusiasm. She always cries asking for her mother. Now, here she is running around trying to give as much as hard time she could to Yugbam. 

Then Brian, who got abandoned by his family because he was mentally challenged. It was really new for all of them, but they wanted to try it as most of the children in this condition were not on the wish list for the people who came to adopt a child. At first they really had no idea of how to approach him and how to lead him, but now they all can say they did a pretty good job with him if you saw the smile on his face. 

It is not too long since Ellie came into this family. Someone literally had the guts to throw the baby into the trash can, that's where Mark found her. They contacted police about this; they couldn't track whoever did it. Mark really got attached to her, so they opted for adopting her. (If you wanted to know the ages, Jae is 10, Kelly is 7, Brian is 6 and Ellie only seven months old.)

Jackson could never forgot the day they proposed him. 

Jackson woke up a bit late as he just came to his house late midnight as he had meetings to attend in USA. He yawned as he stretched a bit, he have another meeting to attend in afternoon. He opened his phone to check if he has any messages. He knew others would be out for work. He had only one message in their group chat, in which they invited him to the party which would be held in their hotel's rooftop. Jackson was confused for a second as he didn't hear anything about this party being planned. But, he couldn't confidently say that as he didn't look much into the hotel business now. He made a mental note about the party. It's been a long time, since he attended the party, as he was always busy with work. Others also don't force him as they knew about his schedules. If they invited him, he has to be in there. 

As they night time rolls around, he started to get ready for the party. They already selected everything out for him. Eric just gave everything to him, stating that, they already picked out the outfit for him, even the jewelries and shoes. 

Hendry picked him up, when he dropped him off at the hotel, Jackson noticed there is not commotion or anything going on like there is party. He literally took out his phone to check is it really the date they said to him. When he entered the hotel he got lead to the rooftop. 

There is also a surprise waiting for him, as there is no light whatsoever on the rooftop, he got scared as he looked at the dark, only lights from other buildings near by giving him aid. When he turned to leave as confused as hell with what is going on, tears already started to prickle on his eyes, as he thought he got pranked or worse they literally forgot about inviting him here. The lights got turned on, he turned around to see, 'Will you marry us?' written on a decorated large size board. 

Others came out from behind the board, each holding flowers and finally Jb holding the ring. They all started to sing, 

"Baby takes our hand;

We just want to be your husbands;

We are your iron men;

And we love you 3000"

They all kneeled infornt of him holding out the items they had. 

Jackson couldn't believe this was actually happening. He burst into tears as he saw all of the smiling heavenly at him. 'What did I do to deserve these people in my life?' he asked mentally to god. 

They didn't stop at that, they all asked at once, "Jackson Wang, will you marry us?" which got multiple nods from him as he looked at all of them and take the flowers from everyone's hand. They all slid the ring on his finger together. All of them hugged and kissed each other. 

Others made mental note to thank Hendry and Eric because of them, they came to know that Jackson had a huge crush on them from the starting, they even mentioned about how he bought seven lockets for all of them and already put all of their pictures in it except him as he felt insecure about the status of the relationship he has with them. That's why they decided to pull up this to make sure he got loved equally as the others. 

End of flashback,

Jackson's thought trains got interrupted as Kelly bumped into him and hugged his waist giggling; he picked her up as very exhausted Bambam and Yugyeom appeared infront of him. "See, I told you they both are alike." Bambam exclaimed. 

"What?!" Jackson asked as he couldn't understand where he was getting at. 

"You and Kelly. We already heard every story about you as a child from the maids." Yugyeom said as he smiled at him. 

"Now, you get ready your daughter for the school." Bambam said as he gave the uniform to him. 

Jackson would never trade his life for anything. Never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨

**Author's Note:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


End file.
